The 125th Hunger Games
by Sionnain29
Summary: It's the 125th Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell should be interesting this year! *Closed*
1. Tribute Submission Form

125th Hunger Games Tribute Submission Form

This is my first SYOT so I hope it's a good one!

Just some info for those submitting tributes. It's not first come first serve. I'm going to pick the tributes who I think are the most original and make the best characters for a story. So if your character is some super uber career who can't be beaten then he/she probably won't be picked. If your character is a career that has a fear of water or heights then that's a little more interesting. I'm not really into giving points for sponsoring but there will be times during the story when people can support their tribute. The District 9 female is already taken by my own character (unless someone has a really good idea) but she can't win.

So fill out the form and PM your tribute to me. Not all the information needs to be filled out just whatever you need. Thanks all!

**Update: All the tributes have been taken. Thanks to everyone who sent them in! And anyone who didn't please enjoy the story and start preparing your tribute for my next SYOT :)**

Basics

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Family:

History:

Extra:

Appearance

Body Build:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Level of Attractiveness:

Extra:

Personality/Attitude

General Personality:

Attitude Towards Games/Capitol:

Attitude Towards Other People/Opposite Sex:

Extra:

Games

Strategy:

Weapons/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Alliances?

Token:

Extra:

In the Story (there is no guarantee that everything you want to happen will happen)

Did he/she volunteer or get picked?

If he/she got picked what was the reaction?

If he/she volunteered why?

How is he/she during the meetings with family and friends?

Do you want your tribute to have a love interest either in the games or at home?

How is your tribute during the interview?

Is your tribute okay with killing people?

How would you like your tribute to die?

Why do you think your tribute should win?

Extra:


	2. A New Kind of Gamemaker

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p><span>A New Kind Of Gamemaker<span>

Trinka Lucia POV

'Finally,' I think to myself as I sign the last sheet of paper in the large pile in front of me. If there's one thing they don't tell you about being the head gamemaker it's the amount of paperwork that needs to be done. There's paperwork for all the mutts, the traps, the arena, and I still have more paperwork to do once the tributes are chosen. I just finished the final plans for the arena of the games.

In front of me are screens of my arena. The arena I personally designed and planned. In some of the screens capitol workers are scurrying to and fro putting the finishing touches on all the traps and mutation locations. In a few more days it'll all be ready. I waited years to design this exact arena and now it's almost done.

I can remember the day a few months ago when President Nubius Reaper approached me at my house. I was a student at the local Capitol University. It wasn't really much of a university seeing as most capitol citizens don't bother being schooled and most district people can't afford to attend it. There were only 100 students in my class and I was the only one of ten majoring in engineering.

At the time I was watching reruns of previous Hunger Games in my bright pink and fabulously furnished Capitol pad. With a notepad in front of me I would rewind and fast forward and pause every moment of every death as I tried to examine the mechanics and physics behind each capitol made trap. While others watched the games for the gore and excitement, I watched to see the ways in which the gamemakers killed the tributes. That was the reason I went to university, to one day be able to create those traps that ensnared so many children each year.

It took a few knocks for me to realize that someone was waiting at my door. I quickly paused the scene; a tribute was just about to be killed by carnivorous plants. I opened my door and was greeted by the sight of our president.

"P-p-president Reaper what an honor. Would you like to come in? I can bring out some shrimp puffs or maybe some filet cubes? I read in Capitol Weekly that you prefer filet cubes…"

"No no Ms. Lucia I'm just here to ask a favor of you," he responded. He glanced toward the paused screen of the television and smiled slightly before continuing. "I'm aware that you are a student at the University. A very talented engineer from what I've heard. Well as you probably know this year's Hunger Games will be the Quarter Quell and we would like it to be very special." His voice was oily and silky. "From what I've heard you've studied the Hunger Game's all your life and are very interested in the more intricate details of the games. How would you like to design the Quarter Quell this year? You would be in full control of everything. The surprise, the traps, everything…" His eyes bore into mine and he still had a smile on his face.

Slowly my brain began to register what was happening. Me? The head gamemaker? Of the Quarter Quell? It had been my lifelong dream to plan the Hunger Games. Now was my chance. "Yes! I would love to!" I shouted at the president. He recoiled slightly at my eagerness. I regained my composure before saying, "I mean I would be honored to Mr. President."

"Perfect," he replied with a thin smile. "Escorts will be by later this week to bring you to your new office. I will be seeing you there." With a quick turn he walked to my door but paused in my doorway. "Oh and Ms. Lucia, if these games aren't up to the standards that the Capitol and I are accustomed to let's just say there will be consequences." And he was gone. I stood in my house shaking with excitement and fear.

Now nearly 9 months later all the plans are completed. The arena is almost ready and the tributes will be picked tomorrow. I lean back and let out a long sigh as I run my hands through my light green hair. I frown as I feel the straggly texture of it. No amount of smoothing solution can fix my hair. No matter though. If all goes as planned these games will boost me to the highest tier of the Capitol's social ladder and I can just get the permanent hair texturing I've always wanted.

Slowly I stand up from my chair and grab the papers. I walk down the hall to the office I know President Reaper can be found in while he's in the gamemaker building. Silently I pray that he won't be there and I can just drop the papers on his desk and leave. Unfortunately luck is not on my side today and when I walk into the office I see the sharp black hair of our president. He's facing the large window overlooking the city but when I walk in he turns around.

"Ahh Ms. Lucia, I'm assuming the plans for the Games have been completed," he says with his thin smile.

"Uhh yeah Mr. President. These are the final plans. Everything should be ready in time for the games." I hand over the paperwork and turn to try and leave as quick as possible.

"Ms. Lucia where do you think you're going? I need to review these plans and let you know if anything needs to be changed last minute." I turn back around and stand in front of his desk while he looks over the sheets of paper. I can feel the sweat dripping down the back of neck and I clutch my fists to keep my hands from shaking. If he wanted to he could have me killed right here in this office.

When he reaches the last few sheets of paper he smiles again. "Well Ms. Lucia by looks of these plans the games should be quite satisfying this year. And look at this Quarter Quell surprise! Well it must've taken all your engineering ability to design this," he says.

Only after his compliment do I allow myself to relax. "It took 3 months of planning to accomplish it but it's finally ready, sir."

"Yes well everything checks out. You may leave." I turn around to walk out the door with a grin on my face. "Oh and Ms. Lucia," I stop suddenly. "Let's just hope that these games live up to the expectations you've set before me." I turn around with a smile still plastered on my face and nod kindly towards him.

Once I leave the room I allow myself to exhale. 'Looks like I'm not out of danger yet…"


	3. District 1 Reaping

**Woo first reaping chapter! These characters belong to Envious Punk and Lostboysfan123 :) Hopefully I got their personalities right. I'm sorry if they aren't how you wanted them! Note: I've toned down some of the language. Hopefully it's a little less offensive now. Also I know this chapter is long. Don't worry the next ones will be much shorter :)**

* * *

><p><span>District 1 Reaping<span>

Alexander Lodge POV

I wake up to a bright and very annoying light. "Alexander it's time to get up. You've got a big day today. Your first reaping." It's my sister Mia and she has opened the blinds to wake me up. In the soft light of the morning she looks like angel. Her blonde hair seems to glow.

"A few more minutes…" I groan as I bury my head under the pillows.

"No not a few minutes. Now. I need to make you your breakfast earlier this morning because I have to get to the reaping before you. Now let's go!" she says. I keep my head buried. "You asked for it…" With my head still under the pillows I feel her poke me in my side and I jump. Then she pokes me in my other side. She knows all my most ticklish spots and pretty soon it's a full out tickle assault.

"Hahaha Mia… Mia haha I give in. Stop!" I cry out in between bursts of laughter.

"Are you up now?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"Yes I'll get up."

"Okay I laid out your clothes on your desk chair. Make sure to wash up well okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" I reply before she walks out of the room.

Once I'm fully dressed in a white button down and blue khakis I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. My sister is dressed in a beautiful white dress and is wearing more makeup than usual today. I can't help but feel proud of her.

She won the games two years ago when she was 17. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't. I would've been all alone if she didn't come back. My dad died 4 years ago and my mom died in the games when she was 18. I have a sneaking suspicion that the capitol enjoys seeing my family compete in the games. That's why my dad trained me every day up until the day he died and why my sister continued training me after he was gone. Thanks to the double winnings from my dad and my sister we don't have to worry about money but my sister still has it pretty tough sometimes for… certain reasons. Yet, in spite of all that she has to put up with around town, being a mentor in the games, and taking care of me she still manages to look gorgeous every day.

"Alexander, would you look at your hair. It's a mess! Did you even bother combing through it? Come here," she says.

She grabs a comb and runs it under the sink before sitting me down in a chair and brushing my hair.

"Ugh Mia stop! I'm 12 years old I can take care of myself!" I put up a struggle for a little bit but secretly I enjoy the way her gentle touch untangles all of my curls.

When she's done, my curly blonde locks lay gracefully on my head. "There you go. That's much better. Now eat up. I've made you eggs and bacon and there's toast in the toaster. I have to get going but I'll see you there okay?" She kisses me on the forehead before walking over to the door and grabbing her coat. "Bye!" she calls on the way out.

I begin digging into my breakfast while reading District 1's daily news leaf. 'I wonder who the tributes will be this year,' I think vaguely to myself while I read about the emerald shortage in the Capitol.

Starlight "Star" Lockwood POV

I wake up to the sound of my very annoying sister. "Get out of bed and make breakfast while I shower, Star," her voice is even more whiny and annoying in the morning. I bury my head under the pillows.

She grabs my pillows and throws them across the room. Then she grabs my blankets and tosses them to the floor so I'm left shivering on my bed in only my nightgown. "Get your butt downstairs Star! I want breakfast!" she screams before stomping into the shower.

Slowly I get out of bed and throw on a bathrobe. I take a quick glance in the mirror to see the damage. It's not too bad this morning. My jet black hair is a little tangled but my skin is still flawless. My breath isn't too gross. Still looking good Starlight.

I make my way downstairs and start making breakfast for my sister. She likes her eggs over easy. Her toast can't be burnt. Orange juice with no pulp and low fat yogurt. I just finish buttering the toast when she walks down the stairs in a plush white bathrobe and her hair in wrapped in a towel. I can't help but hate her.

I moved in with Iris 3 years ago after mom and dad died in a car crash. They left us all their money but she took it and put it in her bank account. As if she doesn't make enough money designing jewelry for the Capitol. Then begrudgingly she let me stay with her. She "fixed up" the tiny crawl space in the attic for me to live in by telling the movers to put my bed and wardrobe in there. And then as "payment" for living with her I have to keep her house clean, cook her meals, do her laundry and basically be her maid. And if I talk back she kicks me out to the street at night.

"What are you looking at? Admiring?" she asks with a smirk.

'As if…' I think to myself. She may have been fit back when she was training in case she got picked for the Games but since she turned 18 she's let herself go. Now little pudges of fat have built up on her hips and thighs. 4 years of being lazy does that to you. But instead of saying any of this out loud I just walk by her and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Oh I didn't leave any hot water. Sucks to be you," she says to my back. Sure enough the shower is ice cold but I don't mind. I've gotten used to cold showers and I like the way they feel on my skin, creating little goosebumps and sending tiny chills through my muscles. Once I'm done I find my nicest dress, the light blue spaghetti strap dress that falls to right above my knees. It's simple but against my raven hair it looks stunning. I then brush out my hair leaving it wet. Most District 1 girls can dry their hair but if I use my sister's blow-dryer she'll kill me. It doesn't matter. My hair dries straight. I then use a few precious dabs of my make up to make my eyes pop and my lips shimmer. Once I'm all done I go down the stairs.

My sister just finishes her breakfast when I come down and goes back to the laundry room to get clothes. I put two pieces of toast in the toaster and wait.

Suddenly I hear a sharp piercing scream. "I'm going to kill you!" Iris shouts from the laundry room. A few seconds later she comes storming out into the kitchen. "What the hell Star? Why is my favorite dress pink?" she screams at me. I look at the dress she's holding in her hand. The usually white fabric is indeed a light pink.

'Shit…' I think to myself. 'One of my red socks must've slipped into the load of whites I did last night.'

"You're so stupid did you know that?" she continues to berate me. "You can't even do my laundry right can you? Goddamnit Star I was going to wear this today! But I guess laundry is just too much for a little slut like you!"

I can feel my face growing red as her tirade continues and against my better judgment I open my mouth. "Just shut the hell up Iris! It's not like that dress even fit you anyways! Everyone could see your rolls of fat through it!" I yell back.

"You little bitch!" she says before slapping me across the face. The force of her slap sends me to the floor. I sit myself up and touch my cheek wear it stings. She grabs me by my hair and pulls me up. Distantly I hear the toaster pop. I resist every urge to punch her as she drags me by my hair across the room. She could easily call the cops and have me thrown in jail if I assaulted her. Once she reaches the door she throws me out onto the doorstep.

I stumble and regain my balance before turning around and meeting her eyes. The look on her face is deadly. Her eyes are steely and her mouth is set. "You know what Star? I hope you get picked today. I hope you go off to these Hunger Games and die. Because you're just a stupid little bitch who no one cares about. You have no parents who love you, no friends, and no boyfriend and when some other tribute murders you and rips your body to shreds no one will even care. And I'll be sitting here at home laughing because I won't have to take care of such an ungrateful sister," she says before slamming the door in my face.

Alexander Lodge POV

I make my way slowly to District 1's square. Most of the sections have already filled but I'm not late yet. I see my buddies Blake and Liam talking a few yards away with the other 12 year olds and go to join them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I ask cheerfully but when they turn to face me their usually goofy smiles are replaced with lines of worry. "What's wrong you two? You look like two kids from District 12," I say.

"Hey Alex. Liam just heard a couple of 18 year olds talking and it seems like there aren't going to be any volunteers this year," Blake says.

"What why?" I ask. District 1 never gets as many people to volunteer like District 2 but we usually have a handful who want to compete.

"From what I heard training for the Games was really cut back this year because of all the gem shortages. No one feels prepared enough go into the games so whoever gets picked is going," Liam explains and suddenly I understand.

"Are you two worried about getting picked?" I ask and they both nod their head. "Geez guys it's our first year! I'm sure some older person will get picked." But despite my assurances they both still seem pretty worried.

"I don't know man. I have a suspicion that sometimes they rig the reapings. More 12 year olds get picked than you'd expect," Liam says with a frown. I just nod. Distantly I'm thinking about how both my mom and dad and sister all got picked to be in the games. Wouldn't it be terrific if a whole family got picked?

I turn my attention to the stage. Our mayor is sitting on a chair and so is our escort. Petra Talavia or something. She has dark purple hair and gold stars all over her body. I think she's going for some nighttime theme. I can't tell with these Capitol people. After all everyone is settled in their sections our mayor steps up to the podium.

"Hello citizens of District 1. Welcome to another reaping. To start this year's ceremony I'd like to welcome on to stage our two mentors who will be preparing and supporting our tributes this year. First, the mentor who will be mentoring our boy tribute, Hermes Harper!" A short man in about his 40's steps on to the stage with a smile. The crowd claps and cheers for him. He's one of the victors we're most proud about. He won the games almost on how quick he was alone. Once he takes a seat the mayor introduces the next mentor.

"Our other mentor, who will be mentoring our female tribute, Mia Lodge!" he announces. My sister steps gracefully on to the stage. There are a few half hearted claps around the square. I clap harder than anyone and beside me my friends clap as well though rather weakly. She's too smart to think she should wave like Hermes so instead she just smiles and nods to the crowd before taking her seat.

To my right I hear people in the crowd talking. "Look at her all dressed in white thinking she can look innocent. She's still a skank on the inside," a woman's voice. I clench my fists. They don't understand.

"I saw her walking the other day with this short skirt on. I could almost see right up it. I was about to go over and ask her if she wanted to hook up but I was scared she might slit my throat after," and then laughter. They weren't there. They didn't have to go through what she did.

I don't pay attention to any of the mayor's speech. I'm too busy focusing on all the things I could do to the people talking about my sister if only I had a knife in my hand. Pretty soon our escort has replaced the mayor.

"Well hello proud people of District 1! How happy I am to see all of you here today! Now let's pick these tributes. Maybe if one of you lucky tributes wins you can regain the wealth lost by the District after this year's poor gem output! Now let's go!" she shouts before digging her hand into the female bowl. She's such an idiot. Who would bring up our gem shortage this year? All of the citizens are staring daggers at her as she digs her hand deeper and deeper into the bowl.

"And this year's female tribute will be… Starlight Lockwood!" she cries triumphantly. No one steps forward. "Ahem! This year's female tribute? Starlight Lockwood! Helloooo?" she calls but still no one steps forward. Suddenly there is a commotion towards the back of the crowd.

"Excuse me I need to get through! I'm sorry I'm late please I just need to get through," a girl's voice says sharply.

"Starlight? Starlight!" Petra calls again.

"They're calling my name… That's my name…" the girl's voice says. I can hear a bit of shuffling in the background and then the girl steps forward. She has dark hair down to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She's very pretty but her appearance is marred by the red mark on her left cheek.

Slowly she steps towards the stage as if in a daze. She keeps looking to the other girls hoping one of them might volunteer but no one does and pretty soon she's at the stage and Petra is pulling her up.

"Our District 1 tribute Starlight Lockwood!" The girl's face is blank but slowly she looks up to the crowd. Her eyes seem to fall on something in the back of the square and her expression changes. Her eyes seem to harden and instead of looking horrified she looks determined.

"And now for our boy!" Petra calls out. She digs her hand into the bowl and digs around for a bit. Despite my reassurance to my friend's early I can feel myself worry. If they were going to pick a 12 year old, it would be me.

Slowly Petra pulls out a slip. "And out boy tribute is… Alexander Lodge!"

'A whole family of tributes,' I think. 'Just what the Capitol wants.'

Starlight "Star" Lockwood POV

After my sister slams the door in my face I turn around and start walking. 'Who cares about her? She's just a fat bitch anyways. In a few more years I can leave her and live on my own,' I think to myself. But secretly I know that's not true. Even if I do survive the next 2 years with her there's no guarantee I'll be able to make enough money to support myself.

As I walk down the streets toward the town square I think about what she said. _No friends, no family, no one who loves me…_ We'd had arguments before but this is the first time she'd ever been that cruel. I'm so focused on what she said I don't pay attention to where I'm walking and pretty soon I'm in the park. It's my favorite place to be when I want to be alone but it's not where I need to be right now. 'Crap, I'm gonna be late to the reaping.' I turn myself around and start walking the other way.

As I cross the bridge crossing a small pond I catch sight of my reflection in the clear water. My hair is dark and shiny, my eyes are a rich brown but across my cheek is an ugly red mark. The red stands out against my light skin and adds a touch of ugly to my flawless features. _No friends, no love._ I bring my fingers up to the red mark and feel the sting of it. I see the image of her face, empty of emotion as she slams the door. I shake my head to get those thoughts out of my mind and continue on my way to the town square.

When I get there I see that the Peacekeepers have blocked off the square and the mayor has just finished his speech. Our escort is stepping up to the podium. 'I'm that late already?'

I step up to the Peacekeepers guarding the square. "Sir may I go through?" I ask a tall blonde one.

"No one is allowed through after the ceremony has started," he replies without looking at me.

"But I need to be in there," I say.

"No one is allowed," he replies without looking at me again.

Now I'm irritated. "Excuse me I need to get through! I'm sorry I'm late I just need to get through," I say with a harsh look on my face. Who does this guy think he is?

"Starlight? Starlight!" I look up to see who's calling my name and see our escort Petra looking out to the crowd.

"They're calling my name… That's my name…" I say vaguely. The PeaceKeeper finally looks at me almost with an expression of pity and steps aside. I take a few steps forward and slowly start walking towards the stage. I look to all the girls hoping they'll volunteer but everyone avoids my eyes. 'I can't be the tribute. I can't be…' I think to myself. My mind floats back to my sister this morning. She wanted me to get picked…

I don't notice our escort pulling me up to the stage. I barely hear the word she says as I stand beside her. My eyes float down the crowd and are pulled to a figure in the background. Her hair is as dark is mine but her face is fatter and her eyes duller. She has a grin on her face as her eyes meet mine.

'Looks like you got your wish sister.'

Alexander Lodge POV

I step onto the stage shakily. I meet eyes with my sister Mia. She smiles at me encouragingly and mouths smile before I turn around and face the crowd. I smile big and wave to all the people and the cameras. Next to the icy girl beside me I seem extremely friendly. 'That's right Alex you've been picked. Time to use everything your dad and sister taught you. First thing first is presentation. Time to be nice and sweet.' I grin super wide as the escort closes the ceremonies and leads us into the town hall lounge. Petra sets us down on two separate plush chairs and steps out. Through the door comes Blake and Liam and a tall floppy haired guy. Black and Liam rush over to me but stop a few feet away like they're unsure of how to act.

"Hey guys," I start.

"Oh uh hey man," Liam says. He shifts nervously from foot to foot.

Blake seems to be holding something back but suddenly rushes forward and grabs my hands. "You have to come back dude! You have to! Both your dad and sister did so I know you can too you just have to!" he shouts on his knees.

I yank him up so that he's standing on his feet. "Dude that was seriously lame," I say jokingly though on the inside my mind is freaking out. "Of course I'll come back! I'm a born winner!" I say with a smile. Blake gives a slight smile and Liam grabs his arm and turns him away.

"Come on man let's go. We don't want those PeaceKeepers getting angry now," Liam says as he turns around. He gives me one last look. "Good luck Alex," he says before leaving. I wait for another visitor to come in but then I realize that my sister is a mentor and I'll be seeing her before the games . I occupy myself by looking over to my District partner. The guy is crouched down and looking at her with a kind look on his face. She grabs his hands and looks deep into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him. But the guy pulls away and breaks away from her hands. He stares at her for a moment, says a few words and then leaves through the door. The girl drops her head and looks at her hands. I guess she has no more visitors too because soon after our escort comes back in and takes us to the train.

'Looks like I'm on my way to the Capitol.'

Starlight "Star" Lockwood POV

After standing on the stage next to a young boy with curly blonde hair and freckles I'm led into the town hall and set down on chairs.

'Oh no this is when people meet with friends and family…' I feel a creeping fear crawl inside me that no one will show up to say goodbye or wish me luck but then the door opens and my friend Jay walks in behind two small boys.

"Hey there Star!" he says with a smile. He's so handsome the way his hair falls a little over his eyes.

"Hi Jay," I say back.

"Listen, you're gonna get back from this okay? You're the best with a sword and you have looks on top of that. You'll get tons of sponsors," he says reassuringly as he crouches down in front of me.

I look into his light brown eyes. Jay has been my closest friend since my parents died. Most of my "friends" avoided me after that but Jay stuck with me and has always listened to me complain about Iris. _No friends, no love…_ 'She's wrong. I do have friends and people who love me,' I think to myself. Jay looks at me expectantly. I don't know what makes me do it but I grab his hands and lean into kiss him. I just manage to touch his lips before he pulls away and stands up.

"Starlight what are you doing? You know I'm dating Velvet!" he says as he looks at me.

I don't know what I was expecting or what I was thinking. Jay has always been my friend, just my friend, but for some reason the fact that he pulled away from my kiss shocks me and hurts me even though there was no reason to think he would return it.

"Listen Star you've always been a very good friend of mine," he says emphasizing the friend part. "Good luck okay?" he says before turning away and walking out the door.

The escort comes in and takes us to the train but all I can focus on is one thing.

_No friends, No love._


	4. District 2 Reaping

**Blahhh I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out. I got swamped with college essays that needed to be done. Now I'm back at school which is horrible but I'll try and come up with a schedule so I can get through these Reapings faster. Also, I don't really like this chapter =/ I don't think I did a good job with it so I'm sorry to the people who submitted these tributes. I'll try and make their next chapters better. Zane belongs to LuckyDraake and Kirstin belongs to a sender who wishes to remain anonymous. If anyone else would like to be anonymous just let me know and if I've put someone's name who wanted to be anonymous I'm very very sorry just let me know and I'll remove it from the story. Thanks so much everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>District 2 Reaping<span>

Zane Djvorak POV

I slash the brown dummy's chest and pretend the blood is pouring out. I whip my sword around and slice off another dummy's head. Around me the crowd is cheering, chanting my name, and begging for more gore. I can see her in the front row cheering me on and blowing me kisses. With this image in my mind I close my eyes and let instinct take control. Everything goes white and I lose control of my body. I let my mind remain blank for as long as I can but slowly images float back into focus as I leave the trance. Around me it's a massacre of practice dummies. The floor is covered in stuffing and arms and legs lay scattered across the floor. With a satisfied nod I place my sword back on the rack. 'In the games they'll be real people and she'll actually be there watching,' I tell myself.

I make a quick stop back in my house before heading to the town square. I try to get in and out as quick as I can without him noticing but unfortunately luck is not on my side today. "Son! Where were you this morning?" his voice is gruffer than usual.

"I was at the practice gym," I respond while I grab a clean shirt from the laundry room.

"What were you doing there?" he asks.

"Duh practicing," I respond without looking at him. I go to the fridge to grab an apple.

"Don't speak to me with that tone! I am your father!" he yells. His face is becoming redder and redder and I can see where I get my temper from.. "What were you practicing? Not swords again," he says. I just nod my head. "Son, when I competed in the games I killed 14 people with 5 different methods, swords, knives, spear, bow and arrow, and trapping. My prediction is you're going to get killed when you lose your sword and you have no other skills to rely on."

After I throw the apple core in the trash can I look my father dead in the eye and say, "Well then maybe I just won't volunteer." My words achieve the desired effect.

"What?" he screams, his face now the same bright color as the apple I just ate. "You are going to volunteer this year! You are going to go to those games and prove whether you're worth something, whether you're worth the life she gave for you! And if you don't I swear to God I will throw you to the Peacekeepers!"

"Whatever…" I say as I grab my coat and walk out the door.

Kirstin Abbot POV

I have two more hours of training time until the Reaping. I've already covered hand to hand combat and trap setting. I guess I'll give myself a break and work on spears and knives, my favorite weapons. I go over to the weapons rack my dad built when I was five and take off my favorite spear. I stand a good distance away from the straw dummy positioned directly between two pine trees and throw the spear. It whizzes through the air and lands right on the bullseye where the dummy's heart would be. I go over to grab my knife set and practice with those but when I reach the small box with smaller weapons I find a little surprise.

"Sissy!" Katy calls from atop the box. She's 8 years old and as sweet as can be. "Are you gonna keep practicing?" she asks as she hops off of the box.

"Yeah I'm doing knives next and then I'm all done," I say as I grab the little black case with my knives.

"Okay! Mark said he wanted to help you practice! I'll go get him!" she says as she runs back in the house.

I smile a bit as I turn around and begin flipping and twirling various knives in my hands. Those two are the reason I'm hesitant to volunteer this year.

"Ahh knives! Your specialty!" a deep voice says. He is the reason I know I have to volunteer. I turn around and see the sandy colored hair of my dad and little brother. "Well let's see it! I want to know that my girl is all prepared for her big year," he says with a smile.

"Okay, Mark said he wanted to help," I reply.

"Yeah!" Mark says as he gets into position. He sits down on the grass in front of a tree stump that rises about 5 inches above his head.

My goal is to hit all five knives with one inch spacing above his head. I need to start at the top of the stump and slowly move closer to his head. Easy.

I get in my starting position and begin throwing the knives. Thump, the first knife hits the directly in the spot I was aiming for. Thump, thump, the next two knives are perfect. I begin to throw the next knife and am about to release when I hear the door open behind me. "Sissy no!" Katy's voice calls out. I slip a bit as the knife leaves my hand but luckily Mark is prepared for this. He drops to the ground instantly as the knife slams into the point where his eye would have been.

"Haha wow Kirstin that was a close one!" he says with a grin on his face as he stands up. I frown a bit as I turn around to face my dad. It was the first time a knife had slipped in a while. Katy's voice really threw me off. She never watches me train and I guess she was surprised to see the way Mark "helps" me practice.

"Sissy why were you throwing knives at Mark?" she asks as she rushes over to me.

"It helps me train Katy. It makes me try extra hard not to hit him. When you start practicing with knives you'll see how it works," I tell her.

"No. I don't want to. I don't even like setting traps. Please don't do that ever again Kirstin!" she begs me.

She makes it so difficult for me to go into the games. How will I be able to kill a kid in the arena if I can't even deny a single one of her requests? "I promise not to do that again okay Katy?" I say. She nods and then goes into the house with Mark. Meanwhile I go over to my dad.

"You know in the games there will be worse distractions than your sister yelling. If you're gonna win in there you're gonna have to get past whatever it is that's bothering you. I can see it you know," he says with his arms crossed. But suddenly he relaxes and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "But your form is looking much better. You're gonna do great in there!"

I smile up at him as we walk into the house for breakfast but distantly my mind is thinking about Katy and the terror in her eyes as she watched me throw those knives.

When we arrive at the square I make my way over to the other 16 year olds while Mark goes over to the 13 year olds. He immediately starts talking to all his friends about volunteering and how they could totally win. It's all talk though. I know one of the older guys will volunteer for whoever gets picked. In my section I wind up standing around a bunch of people I don't know. It doesn't matter much to me. There's really no such thing as friends in District 2 once you get older, just people who might make you stronger. That's why there are so many gangs in this District. It's just a bunch of thugs trying to become more powerful so that when they become Peacekeepers they'll have more influence.

While everyone else around me begins talking and bragging about their skills I'm trying hard to make a decision. To volunteer or not to volunteer? My decision isn't made easier when my dad chooses to stand in the crowd only a few yards away. He smiles and waves at me. I smile and wave back.

Pretty soon the mayor is on stage going through the usual reaping ceremony speeches. I turn my attention to Katy who is holding my dad's hand. She smiles sweetly at me. Soon enough our escort, a woman named Obsidia with unnaturally black hair, steps up to the podium and begins fishing through the girl's bowl. It's the moment of truth and I still haven't made up my mind.

"Tess Rika!" Obsidia calls out. The girl, a large muscular 18 year old with a face like an ape, stares into the crowd with threatening stares warning people not to volunteer.

In the crowd I can hear my dad whisper to me. "Kirstin! Kirstin come on! Now's your chance!" Ugh, I wish he would just leave me alone sometimes. "Kirstin! Kirstin what are you doing? Raise your hand!"

Fine dad! I shoot my hand into the air before calling out, "I volunteer!" Tess gives me a murderous look but I don't pay attention to her. I'm going to the Capitol. It doesn't matter if she wants to kill me; pretty soon 23 other people are going to want to do that too.

Once I step on the stage Obsidia pulls out the boy tribute name, some kid named Trex Polonias. There's a bit of a scuffle in the 18 year old section before a large boy calls out, "I volunteer!" After standing on the stage for a bit we step into the town hall to wait for visitors.

Shortly after I sit down in one of the rigid wooden chairs my family walks in along with a tall imposing man I recognize as one of the victors of our District. He goes over to the boy.

My dad steps forward first and gives me a big hug. "I knew you were gonna volunteer! I was a little worried at first, thought that big girl might be intimidating you but you did it anyways! No one's going to keep my baby from winning!" he says before stepping back.

My mom steps forward next. And pats my hair and straightens the nice blouse I'm wearing. "Remember your strategy and before the games make sure you look nice every day in the Capitol. You never know who might be watching you," she says with her usual tight voice but I know she loves me and wants me to come home.

"Of course mom. Thanks for the advice," she gives me a smile and a kiss before Mark rushes forward.

"This is so exciting! After you win I can volunteer and then we can be sibling winners! This'll be so awesome!" he exclaims excitedly. I feel a little guilty that I've now encouraged him to volunteer more. I was hoping that if I won he wouldn't feel like he had to compete.

"That's great Mark. Keep training while I'm gone okay?" he nods his head. I look around him and see Katy standing looking down. "Katy, do you want to come say bye?" I ask her.

She keeps her head down as she slowly walks forward. "Katy what's wrong?" my mom asks.

Katy looks up at me with sad eyes. "I want you to come back Kirstin but wanting you to come back means I want you to kill people and I don't want you to kill people," she says. I never knew my sister was so wise. "So I guess I'll just say I hope you do well." Shortly after Katy stops talking the Peacekeepers tell us to hurry up. I give everyone a final hug and tell Katy I'll try my best not to kill people but deep down I know that's not true. I'm a career from District 2. Killing is what I do.

Zane Djvorak POV

I almost didn't get a chance to volunteer. If I hadn't punched Robby Repero in the stomach he might've beaten me to it but it doesn't matter now. After I volunteered I talked to my dad for about 2 minutes. He came into the visiting room and reminded me about his tactics and how he won and how he's glad I volunteered and that maybe I can prove myself now and blah blah blah. He left pretty quickly though. I didn't even volunteer because of his constant pressuring. I volunteered for her. Pretty soon I'm going to see her. And then I'll be in the Games. And that's when the real fun begins.


	5. District 3 Reaping

**These two tributes belong to DustyStroodle228 and RainingStrawberries. I hope they're how you imagined them :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 3 Reaping<span>

Lightning Drift POV

With a screwdriver I tweak one of the tiny screws. I take thin clippers and cut one of the longer wires. I look around for the metal top to the device and catch sight of myself in a small piece of mirror. Bright blue eyes, slightly disheveled light blonde hair but I quickly find the metal top and divert my eyes to get back to work. After placing the batteries inside and securing the wires I tap the metal top and look at my piece of work. Using scrap metal and recycled wires I managed to create a small working helicopter. Not the finest thing I've ever made but definitely top 5.

"Lightning? Mama says breakfast is ready," a small voice says behind me.

I turn around in my chair and see Lianne standing in my workshop doorway holding her teddy bear, Raggs.

"Hey Lianne, you wanna see something cool before we go in?" I ask her.

She jumps up and down and claps her hands. "Yes yes!" she cries out. I laugh a little as I grab my small helicopter and hold it out to her. "Now you see this little red button here?" I say. She nods her head. "Okay press it and see what happens." Lianne reaches out with one of her chubby 6 year old fingers and presses the little button. Out of my hand the helicopter flies and hovers in mid air for a few seconds. Lianne looks at it with wonder before it falls gently back into my hand.

"Again again!" she calls out but I pick her up instead and place the helicopter on my desk.

"After the reaping little Li-li. Let's go eat breakfast!" I say to her in my arms.

"Yay breakfast!" she calls out as we start walking across the backyard to the house.

I turn around one more time and look at my workshop thinking about all the modifications I can make to my helicopter when I get back from the reaping.

Lexi Davenport POV

As I lay in bed I wonder what kind of day it will be once I get downstairs. Will it be a sleeping day? A sick day? A happy day? Silently I smile to myself. I'm an optimistic person but there hasn't been a happy day in years and I doubt there will be one today of all days. 'But enough wondering time to get up!'

Slowly I get out of bed and hop in the shower. Once I'm out I find my nicest dress and put it on. It's dark red and a little old fashioned with long sleeves and a high neckline but it's the nicest dress I have and it was my mother's.

When I get downstairs I look around to see what kind of day it's going to be. Once I step into our tiny living room I find out. He's passed out on the raggedy recliner with a brown bottle in his hand. 'A sleeping day… Well it's better than an angry day.' I place a blanket over my father and take the bottle from his hand before going to the kitchen and writing him a note letting him know where I'll be during the day. After looking at him one last time I step out the door and to the reaping.

When I get there I'm quickly ushered to the 14 year old section where I promptly begin to look around for my friend Ashley. After a few moments of searching I see her further in the crowd of 14 year olds but unfortunately she's too far away to reach. Luckily she sees me as well and waves. I wave back and smile. Suddenly, her eyes get big and she points behind me. I turn around and see the object of her attention.

It's the Drift family arriving at the reaping. When they reach the square the parents and some of the kids in the family separate from the kids who are eligible to be reaped. The three children who can be reaped this year step into the square. The two twins Alem and Adril are talking and laughing with one another. Alem is the one Ashley was looking at. She's had a crush on him for years.

I turn around to her and meet her eyes. She mimes swooning over Alem and I laugh. I turn my attention back to the family and find the three siblings as they continue to walk through the square to reach their sections. While most people's eyes would be drawn to the two smiling and laughing twins my attention falls on the quieter blonde one standing next to them. Lightning is his name. His bright blue eyes dart back forth across the square examining everything in sight. Eventually though, the twins are lost in the crowd of 18 year olds, Lightning is gone in the section of 17 year olds and I look away.

When the mayor begins his speech Ashley and I waste the time by making funny faces at one another. I barely notice when the escort steps onto the stage and begins pulling a name from the girl tribute bowl. I'm just about to mime sleeping when suddenly Ashley looks at the stage with a shocked expression on her face and then looks at me. I mouth "what" to her before looking at the stage myself and focusing on the escort.

"Lexi Davenport, are you there?" he calls looking around the square. Around me people make a wide circle. Slowly I make my way up to the stage and stand next to the escort while she starts fishing through the boy's bowl. I bite my lip to keep myself from crying. 'It's important not to look weak in front of the cameras,' I tell myself.

Once the escort calls out the guy's name, Lightning Drift, and I know the cameras are off me I let out a few tears. I look down at my mom's dress. 'What a coincidence…' I think to myself.

Lightning Drift POV

When they call my name I separate from the group and step onto the stage and look out to the crowd. I keep my face stoic but as I find my family's horrified faces I find it hard to keep my face straight. Luckily the girl tribute and I are soon escorted into the room where tributes meet with families. I wait patiently for my family.

Soon they are escorted in by Peacekeepers. My mom and my oldest sister Layla step forward and immediately start crying. They're faces both have the same worry lines when they frown. My dad steps forward and wishes me luck as he presses something leather in my hand and starts crying as well. I tuck the leather object away in my pocket to look at later. I've never seen my dad cry before and I have to divert my eyes to keep myself from breaking down as well. I look at Alem and Adril. Alem's usually bright eyes are dull and Adril has tears streaming down her face. It hurts me so much to see my two most cheerful siblings in pain but it isn't until Dolan and Lianne rush forward that I truly feel like crying myself. Dolan is holding on to Lianne's hand but she separates from him and climbs onto my lap.

"Lightning, are you going on a trip?" she asks and behind her my mother turns away and starts sobbing.

I swallow my tears before answering. "Yes Lianne, I'm going on a trip."

"You're gonna come back right?" she asks. I can't respond right away for fear of crying but luckily Dolan speaks up behind her. He's only 11 but he's such a smart kid.

"Of course Lianne. He's gonna come back," he says while he lifts her off my lap.

"Yes of course I'm coming back," I say repeating what Dolan said and managing to give a weak smile. I say goodbye to everyone as they all walk out. Lianne waves to me and it nearly breaks my heart. Once the door shuts behind them I look to my left to check out my District partner.

She's sitting in her chair quietly, looking down at her dark red dress. She has dirty blonde hair and a pretty face. I wonder why her parents didn't come to see her. After a few moments the door opens again and my two friends Grisham and Hayley rush in followed by a girl with brown wavy hair who quickly goes over to the girl tribute and starts crying.

Grisham steps forward and pats me on my back while Hayley gives me a small hug.

"Hey man how ya doin?" Grisham asks.

"Pretty good. You?" I respond.

He smiles slightly. "I'm okay." It's silent for a bit. Neither of us knows what to say.

Hayley looks at the two of us just staring at one another and then steps forward and grabs my shoulders to look in my eyes. "Listen Lightning, you're smart, you can make anything and you're a quick learner. I know you can do this!" I just look up at her and nod. She nods back and steps away. "I know you'll come back okay?" she says. Grisham just stands there and nods with what she says.

All too soon the Peacekeepers are ushering them away. My two friends each wish me one more good luck before leaving. After they're gone, I look over to my district partner again and see that the Peacekeepers are having a harder time separating her from her friend. The brown haired girl keeps struggling and grabbing onto the girl tribute. Eventually one of the larger Peacekeepers grabs the friend and carries her out. Once she's gone the room the room grows silent. The only thing I can hear is my district partner's small sobs and I can see the small dark stains her tears are making on her dress as they fall from her eyes.

As she cries all I can do is think to myself about how I might have to kill her soon.


	6. District 4 Reaping

**Two chapters in two days :) yay! I like this chapter better than the last one. Also thanks for the reviews on the last one :) they made me very happy. **

**These tributes belong to HungahGames922 and NeddyJenkins :) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 4 Reaping<span>

Skylar Medina POV

The sky is a dark red as the sun rises. It's a bad sign but I can't help but realize how nice it looks. I slowly reel in the line I threw out a few minutes ago. No fish. It doesn't matter too much; I'm mostly fishing to waste time and keep my mind occupied.

With a sigh I throw my line back out into the ocean. I'm at my favorite fishing spot. It's a little alcove carved into the side of the cliff with a perfect view of the beach below me. From here I can see the beach but people down there can't see me. It was also my mom's favorite spot. It was the spot where my dad told her he was going to marry her. When I'm here I feel like she's with me, helping me to throw out my line.

Suddenly I hear a bit of a rustling on the beach. I secure my fishing rod and then peak over the edge of my alcove. She's here again. For the past few days the same girl has come to the beach, always sometime early in the morning. I recognize her from around school but I don't know her name. Most of the guys know her has the cute spacey girl with two parents who were victors in the games. She's really pretty but so spacey and quiet that most guys find it too difficult to hit on her. I never paid her too much attention in school but now that she's started coming to the beach the same time as me I've started looking for her more and more. I don't know why. It's kind of annoying actually how she's always here when I'm here.

She lays out a light blue beach towel and sits down for a minute, staring out into the waves. She usually just sits there for a few hours, thinking I guess, but today after a minute or so she stands up and begins stripping off her clothes. Underneath her white sundress is a light blue bikini the same color as her beach towel. It's difficult to see from above on the alcove but I can tell she has a muscular body. She steps towards the water and dips her toes in before wading in and diving under the waves. Like most District 4 people she's an excellent swimmer.

I turn my attention back to my line and see that I have a bite tugging on my rod. I jump to it and start reeling in the fish. As the line gets closer and closer I see the familiar bright red body of the red snapper. Now it's about technique, reel in a bit let a small amount out, reel in a bit let a small amount out. Slowly but surely the fish gets closer and closer to me. Just as I'm about to pull in with a final tug the girl's head pops out of the ocean and her hair blonde hair shimmers in the sunlight. I catch myself staring for a bit and in that moment the fish bites through my line and gets away. Damn…

After reeling the rest of my line in I pack up my fishing gear. Before hopping down from the ledge of my alcove I look out to the ocean once more and find the girl swimming away from me further down the beach. After she's out of sight I climb down the cliff and set off towards home.

Fawn Nolan POV

After my swim in the ocean I step onto the beach and pull back on my sundress. I quickly take note of the height of the sun and decide that I have about two hours to get ready for the Reaping. I grab my towel and quickly dry off my short brown and blonde streaked hair. Then, I walk home. My house lays a little outside the main town of the District and a bit further into the woods. I follow the little wooded path into the forest and towards my house until I reach my familiar coral covered home.

I quickly rinse the sand off my body using the outdoor shower and walk inside. My mom, Amphitrite, is cooking clams and eggs for breakfast while my dad, Nereus, reads the paper. They still look strong and muscular even 25 years after they were both victors. "Fawn, go get dressed into something nice. The Capitol judges everything and that's how you will get sponsors," my mom says tersely.

"Also, have you been practicing making spears? I know you don't like using them but it's a good skill to have," my dad says without looking up from his paper. They both still think like victors too.

"Yeah I can make a decent spear dad. And mom is my pink dress in my room?" I ask. I'm used to their victor attitudes. She nods her head.

I go up to my room and change out of my bathing suit and into the short coral dress my mom laid out for me. It's the same color as the light pink coral on the outside of our house. It also shows off my long muscular legs. It's important to use everything to your advantage in the Hunger Games.

When I get back down stairs Landon is already sitting at the table eating his meal. He won't be in the Reaping this year but next year he will be. "Hey Fawn! You ready to volunteer?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I say as I pat his head and sit down to eat. As I take bites of my eggs I look up to the shelf that sits above the fireplace. There are two pictures on it each surrounded by a wreath made of seaweed and day lilies. They are off my brother and sister, Axel and Kaia, both volunteers who lost one year apart a few years ago. They're reason I'm volunteering today. To avenge them, and also to see whether I'm stronger than they are.

After breakfast I walk to the town square and separate from the rest of my family. I go over to join the rest of the 16 year old girls. They're all jabbering and talking about the latest gossip while I just stand quietly. I don't have many friends since I've spent the past 5 years training for this moment but it doesn't matter. I've never felt like I've needed the company of other girls.

Soon enough, our mayor is giving the usual talk about the history of Panem. I let my eyes wander as I space out. As I stop paying attention to the mayor I find my eyes continuously traveling back to the same person. He's tall with dirty blonde hair that has the texture of someone who swims in the ocean and the light highlights of someone who spends his time in the sun. I don't know why my eyes keep focusing on him and it sort of bothers me. I guess it's because like me he seems completely uninterested in those around him.

I'm so absorbed with this strange guy that I almost miss my opportunity. Our escort, a strange guy with huge poofy bright red hair is about to pick the girl's name. "Okay you fishy folks of District 4 it's time to pick our lucky girl tribute! Maybe she can bring back something other than fish am I right?" he says with a huge smile on his face. He seems completely unperturbed by the fact that no one laughs at his horrible joke. "Okay then! Tough crowd today! Let's get right to it then." He reaches his hand into the bowl and pulls out a name. "Ema Larson!" he says and a small 12 year old girl with dark hair steps forward.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I cry out and the girl releases a sigh of relief. Confidently I step onto the stage and look out into the crowd. I try and keep my face calm and relaxed.

"Well isn't she enthusiastic! Almost as enthusiastic as a fish out of water! Am I right?" he says. Not only is the joke stupid but he completely misunderstood the meaning of the term "fish out of water". I roll my eyes.

'Just get on with the Reapings,' I think to myself.

"Okay then! On to the boy tribute!" he says after waiting an exorbitant amount of time for people to laugh. He sticks his hand into the boy's bowl and pulls out a name. "Skylar Medina!" he calls out. The same boy, who I was so enthralled with earlier, steps onto the stage.

Skylar Medina POV

After arriving at home I am unsurprised to find that my "mom" Lena has only set out one plate for Vince, my step-brother. She kisses the top of his head before staring at me in the doorway.

"Did you catch anything?" she asks tightly.

"No not this morning," I reply. She makes a slight tsking noise in with her mouth.

"Well unfortunately the last of the tuna was used for Vince's meal this morning so I guess you just won't get to eat," she says without any sign of feeling bad.

Vince, however, looks down at his already half eaten breakfast guiltily. "Skylar I'm so sorry! You can have the rest of mine!" he says to me but I just shrug.

"Whatever Vince. Your mom wants you to eat it so I guess that's what you should do," I reply with extra malice on the word mom.

She catches it. "Is there something you want to say to me young man?" she asks with her arms crossed.

"Don't "young man" me. It's not like you actually have any authority over me," I reply.

"Excuse me! I am your mother and you are only 16! You will do as I say!"

"Okay _mom _can you answer a question for me? What kind of _mom _wouldn't provide enough food for her_ son?_" I ask her.

"The kind of mom who knows her step-son is a rotten ungrateful boy who doesn't understand anything about parenting!" she replies.

"Yeah whatever," I reply.

She looks like she's about to say something but my dad walks down the stairs at that moment and immediately notices the tension in the room. "Is something wrong?" he asks cluelessly.

"No," I reply. "I'm going to the Reaping. Bye," I say as I slam the door on the way out.

When I reach the Reaping my mind wanders from my fight with Lena, to my dad, and then to my mom. My hand instinctively goes to the golden coin in my pocket, it was hers and it's the closest thing I have to her after Lena burned all the pictures. Sixteen years ago she stood here too, not knowing that she was going to leave her son and face her death. I continue rubbing my fingers over the gold coin, trying to grasp any piece of her that might still be left on it.

Eventually, our escort steps on the stage. He's so lame but then again when are they not? He calls out the girls name first and a small little girl with dark hair steps forward but soon enough someone else volunteers. I'm surprised to see that it's the girl from the beach. Up close I can see that she has very short hair up to her ears and instead of being all blonde it's a mix between dark hair and blonde hair. She's tall and has long legs and the expression on her face is dreamy and calm.

I'm so busy looking at the girl that I barely notice my name being called. "Skylar Medina!" My hand once again goes to the coin in my pocket as I step forward. I'm not too surprised when no one volunteers. District 4 isn't like District 2. We don't have those insane people thirsty for blood here. Plus, not many guys like me since I can be a bit of a jerk. A little bit shakily I step onto the stage but I put on a brave face when I stare out into the crowd.

Soon the girl and I are being brought into the meeting room. The girl sits calmly in her chair while I try hard to keep my legs from shaking. I keep rubbing the coin in my pocket.

Two muscular looking adults with a boy walk in and head immediately over to the girl. They begin talking in short urgent whispers to her while she nods and the boy has a goofy grin on his face. After they walk in my dad rushes in followed by Lena dragging Vince by his hand.

My dad reaches me and immediately pulls me out of my chair and brings me into a big hug. He starts sobbing and as soon as his tears fall I let mine fall as well, so much for looking brave to the cameras.

"You're gonna do good in there son! You're gonna go in there and make her proud," he says to me after he breaks the hug. I wipe away a few tears. He doesn't need to clarify who he's talking about when he says her. He means my mom, not that evil woman Lena, who just so happens to be standing behind my dad with an impatient look on her face.

"Hiram, can we go soon? Vince has his first swimming class today and I don't want to be late," she says to my dad. Stupid bitch.

"Just a second dear," my dad says as he grasps my hand one more time. "Be smart Skylar, I know you can do this." He turns away to meet Lena but she can't just leave that easy.

"Well at least Vince can grow up without a negative influence," she says as she turns away. My dad looks at her like he's never seen her before. Maybe he's finally seeing her the way I do. "Come on Vince, we have to get you to swim class," she says as she pulls on Vince but he resists. "Vincie poo let's go." But still Vince pulls away until he breaks her grasp and runs and grabs my leg. I jump back a bit startled.

He looks up at me with tears streaming down his face. "I don't want you to go Skylar," he says. I never realized he liked me so much. I only ever thought of him as a burden. "Please Skylar, you were supposed to teach me how to swim and fish and… and… Please don't go!" he cries out as he begins to sob.

Awkwardly I pat his head. I can feel a fluttery little feeling in my chest and it's so odd. I've never felt it before. "Hey Vince, don't cry. I'll uh try my hardest to come back," I tell him. Vince nods his head before stepping back into his mother's arms.

"Oh my baby! He's such a little angel!" she cries as she brings Vince's body close to hers. After sufficiently smothering the poor kid she stands up and looks me. "Well Skylar, I wish you luck," she says with apparent difficulty before grabbing Vince's hand and turning away. "Hiram let's go!" she says to my father. My father is still looking at her with the same shocked expression from earlier but still he goes to follow her.

"Good luck son. I love you," he says before leaving.

"I love you too Dad," I say before he leaves. I watch as they walk out the doors and when Vince looks over his shoulder with one last glance I feel the fluttering in my chest again and for some reason I miss Vince's little arms wrapped around my leg.

Fawn Nolan POV

Talking with my family went just as I expected it to. My parents gave me a few more bits of advice and Landon just kept repeating "This is so cool" over and over again. I just nodded and said yes a few times and then we were hugging and they were gone. Now it's time for the Games.

I look over to my right and see my tribute partner, Skylar, staring at the door with a look of longing plastered on his face. I know I'm going to wind up working with him once the Games start so I might as well start an alliance now. "Hey Skylar, you want to work with me in the games?" I ask him with a sweet smile on my face. He snaps out of his daze and looks at me for a second, almost as if he was analyzing me. But then he smiles.

"Yeah sure but I still don't know your name," he says.

I walk over to him and stretch out my hand. "I'm Fawn," I say.

"Skylar," he replies and I grasp his hand. His hand is rough and callused but I like the way it feels. We break our handshake and walk to the train that will take us to the Capitol and even though I know I should be thinking about my strategy for the games I find myself remembering the feel of his callused hand in mine.


	7. District 5 Reaping

**Sorry again for taking so long. My last two weeks of school were so stressful but I'm on break now so that's good. I have to get a few more college essays done and then I'm going to devote all of my writing time to this story and hopefully have all of the Reapings done by Christmas :) These two tributes belong to kaygirl38 and Legacygal. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 5 Reaping<span>

Jage Chirn POV

I wake up from my bad dream with a jolt. It's always the night before this day, the day of the Reaping. It's so strange too cause I never have bad dreams. In this one, my dad had been the escort on stage with orange hair pulling my name from the glass bowl. It was horrible.

I continue contemplating my dream as I step into the shower but soon it's out of my mind. I try not to focus on upsetting things. Once out of the shower I get changed into the nice dress shirt and pants I picked out the night before. I then look into the mirror and find the usual damage.

I have Mount Vesuvius on my chin and a couple of minor volcanoes surrounding it. Stupid puberty. I do my best to get rid of the pimples but eventually my picking just makes one of them redder so I give up and go downstairs. At the breakfast table are Leik and Ophyl already dressed for the Reaping. I sit down at the table and reach for a bagel.

My Aunt Nissa steps away from the stove and brings me a pancake. "Good morning Jage! Oh what did you do to your chin? I told you not to pick at them let me go get you some of that special cream the doctor prescribed," she hustles out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, knocking over a chair in the process.

"Mom's always frantic on this day. Check out your pancake," Ophyl says. I look down at my pancake. Instead of the typical round shape this pancake looks like it's been splattered on the pan. "She worries too much!" Ophyl says as she flips her long hair behind her back.

Meanwhile Leik is reading the paper while he sips some tea. "I dunno Ophyl. Everyone is at risk on Reaping day. I particularly wouldn't want to be picked this year. The Head Gamemaker seems horrible," he says.

"Psh! Whatever! Even if I did get picked, which would like never happen, I could totally win!" Ophyl says. "But it doesn't matter cause none of us are getting picked. We've never signed up for tesserae. We'll be fine!" she says with a note of finality.

As much as I hate to agree with Ophyl I have to admit she has a point. "Yeah Leik don't worry about it. We aren't going to get picked. Probably some poor kid from the lower end of town will. We'll all be fine!" I say as I begin digging into my splattered pancake.

Bethany Caelum POV

The sun is just beginning to rise when I wake up in bed. It was a restless night. I kept waking up and even though I only got a few hours of sleep I can't seem to fall back asleep.

Since trying to sleep seems pointless I climb out of bed, pull on a sweater, and walk down the hall to get a glass of water. On the way I pass my friend, Gabe's room. His door is slightly open and from the small bit of light from the sun I can see that his eyes are open as he lies in bed.

I slowly crack the door open and walk over to his bed and sit down. "Hey Gabe, couldn't sleep?" I ask while he sits up.

"Nope, not even a little bit," he replies. We both sort of sit there in silence for a minute until I come up with an idea.

I turn to him with a mischievous look on my face. "Wanna do something fun?"

About half an hour later the two of us are sneaking into the town square. A couple of peacekeepers are milling about while tech guys are setting up some lights and speakers. We tip toe our way around buildings and through alleys so the peacekeepers won't see us. Soon we reach the stage. Gabe lifts up an opening to underneath the stage and lets me through. Then he follows.

"Bethany you sure you can do this?" he asks as we approach the control panel for the microphones.

"Yeah! Remember I spent a summer working in the power plant? They showed us all about these control panel thingies. I just gotta find the right wire. Stand watch!" I order him as I pry open the control panel and get to work.

Pretty soon I locate the wire for our escort, Nipsy's microphone and yank it out. "That should do it! Let's go Gabe," I say.

We make our escape out from under the stage and past the peacekeepers and back to the house. Two hours later, after returning to the house, getting changed, and trying to explain to Gabe's mom that we had gone out early in the morning to the bakery… but forgot to get the bread, we arrived back at the square in the crowd.

Gabe went to go with his other friends and motioned for me to follow but I declined. I knew I would just stand there awkwardly. It's not that I don't get along with Gabe's friends, they're nice and everything, I just don't have a lot in common with them. I stand next to Lucy Goober, another 17 year old, who often gets picked on because she's a little overweight.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" I ask brightly. She looks at me a little shyly.

"Umm nothing really. I like your dress Bethany," she says.

"Thanks!" I'm wearing my favorite black dress. It has strap over my left shoulder and the skirt line is uneven with one side at the middle of my thigh and the other side a little below my knee. "I like your skirt! Did you make it?" I ask as I point to her unique patchy skirt.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. We spend the next few minutes through the mayor's speech talking about how she makes clothes for her 5 sisters. It's actually pretty cool and it just makes me think about how more people should try and get to know people they don't really hang out with.

I pause her when I see our escort Nipsy get on stage. "Hold on just a sec Lucy, I wanna watch Nipsy." I turn my attention to the stage and watch as our petite escort steps up. Her hair is so blonde it almost looks white and her skin is so pale she must've had it surgically altered.

As she steps on stage, a small man rushes up behind her carrying her mic, a wipe, and some hand sanitizer. He wipes off the microphone and hands it to her. Nipsy is famous for being a germaphobe and refuses to use the microphone that our District provides. She brings her own.

She goes to speak into the microphone but no sound passes through. 'That's right Nipsy. You're going to have to use the community mic.' The little man rushes over to her grabs the mic, hitting it and blowing into it. He goes back to Nipsy and whispers something into her ear. Her face gets crinkled as she urgently whispers and points from the microphone to her while shaking her head. The little man shrugs and then takes her mic away. Our mayor steps up to give her ours. She holds it with two fingers until the little man rushes back and wipes the mic. Even then she holds it out far from her face and daintily on the tips of her fingers.

"Ahem! Hello District 5," she says with a squeaky voice. "Today we'll be picking our tributes, ummm let's get to it." Usually escorts make long speeches and talk as much as they can but Nipsy is so clearly distressed by the mic she is rushing the ceremony.

"Umm first is our girl tribute so let's bring out the bowl," the little man rushes out with the girl's bowl. Nipsy reaches her to the very top of the pile and pulls out the first slip of paper she touches. "So our first girl tribute will be…" but suddenly she turns her head away from the mic. The audience can just barely hear what she's saying through the mic she's holding away at a distance. "I'm sorry Mito I just can't do this! I did not sign up to have my mouth only a few inches away from someone else's slobber. Can you please finish?" and without waiting for a response she tosses the mic to her helper friend and stumbles back to her chair. A group of make-up artists and hair stylists gather around her with fans.

As the little helper dude, Mito, steps to the front of the stage shakily I turn and catch Gabe's eye. We both start laughing at the exact same time. I'm amazed at how well our prank turned out.

But then Mito announces the girl tribute. "Will Bethany Caelum please step up to the stage!" he calls out. I'm mid laugh when I hear him. Lucy gasps besides me. My legs move on their own as my mind focuses on one thing. I'm going to the Hunger Games.

Jage Chirn POV

On the way to the Reaping Ophyl is as obnoxious as ever. She jabbers on and on about this boy who wants to hook up with her but she's not sure if she should because he's not as cool as her and it might lower her reputation but he really likes her so she doesn't know what to do. Leik listens, being the good twin as always, but I find myself wishing I could duct tape her mouth. After what seems like ages of walking we reach the square and separate, Leik and Ophyl to the 14 year olds and me to the 15 year olds. In the crowd of 15 year olds, I find my usual group of friends.

"Well hello ladies," I say as I wrap my arms around the necks of a pretty blonde and a short brunette. "I must say you are looking beautiful today." The two take my arms off of their shoulder and step away with smiles on their faces.

"You are just too cute Jage!" the brunette, Sara, says.

"Yeah cute like a puppy!" the blonde, Rena, says.

They both laugh and I laugh along. "As long as I'm manly dog like a German Shepherd or a Pit Bull!" I respond, playing along with their joke.

"Nahh I was thinking more like a Chihuahua or a poodle," Rena says. Sara giggles.

We continue our conversation as more people arrive at the square. Eventually the usual group of people surrounds us, Joey, Caleb, Trista and a few others. We all talk for a bit until our mayor steps up to the stage and we get quiet.

He gives the usual boring speech and I spend my time bothering Rena and Sara by playing with their hair and bugging them. Soon our annoying escort steps up to the stage but as she begins to speak into the microphone her voices doesn't sound through the speakers. I laugh to myself at her predicament. It's gonna kill her to have to use the community mic! And sure enough only seconds after holding the mayor's microphone she has to step away and sit down. Instead her helper calls out the girl tribute name.

The girl, Bethany, steps up to the stage in a daze. She's a little plump but pretty especially in her edgy black dress. Once on the stage she turns to face the crowd but her eyes are blank. The poor girl.

Now the little helper dude goes to the boy's bowl. Beside me Rena starts shaking a bit. Her older brother had to sign up for tesserae this year since their dad lost his job at the water power plant and she's definitely worried for him. I reach to grab her hand and for once she doesn't slap it away so I give it a little squeeze. The little helper has to stand on his tip toes to reach into the bowl on the pedestal and he just manages to take out a slip of paper on the top.

"The male tribute will be Jage Chirn!" he calls out. Rena gasps and breaks away from my grasp with her hands over her mouth. All of my friends look at me with their mouths wide open. Meanwhile my insides are going cold and my mind is drifting back to the conversation at the table this morning.

"I've uhh never been picked for anything before," I say with a weak laugh but my friends don't laugh at the lame joke. I didn't expect them to. I slowly walk up to the stage and stand next to the girl tribute I had been feeling so bad for a second ago. Then I face the crowd.

Bethany Caelum POV

In the backroom of the town hall I sit on my rigid wood chair and try to keep my hands from shaking. My eyes dart across the room but never really focusing on anything. I feel so trapped within my body. I wish I could be anyone else but me right now. The tension of having to wait in this room for something to happen is killing me. We're waiting for our friends and family to come in but I know deep down we're just waiting for our deaths. The boy tribute, Jage, sits in his chair twiddling his thumbs.

Then the doors open and a group of friends rush in to Jage's side and Gabe rushes over to me. He immediately takes me in his arms and gives me a hug. He isn't a very tall or large guy but I feel so small in his arms today. When he breaks away from the hug he has tears glistening in his eyes and seeing his tears make my own fall as I begin to sob. "Oh Bethany, I'm so sorry. If I could I would volunteer for you," he says as he gives me another hug.

I manage to choke out my worries in between sobs. "Gabe what am I going to do? I'm not made for this. I can't kill, I can't hunt how will I survive?" I say shakily.

Gabe takes my two hands in his. "Bethany, listen to me. You are the smartest girl I know. Don't get sucked into the design of this game. You don't need to be the strongest or the biggest to win. You just have to do whatever it takes to get through. I know you can do it. And you know you can too."

I stare into his eyes for a second and try to remember ever detail of his face. "I'll try Gabe," I say finally. We sit there few for our final few seconds just holding each other's hands until the peacekeepers take him away. And then he's gone.

Jage Chirn POV

I sit in my chair twiddling my thumbs anxiously awaiting my friends and family. Half my mind is focused on trying to stay positive while the other half is thinking about all the different ways I can die in the arena. I'm saved from my own thoughts when Rena, Sara, and Joey enter the room. I guess the others couldn't handle it.

Rena and Sara hug me and start crying. "Jage I can't believe this! Why does it have to be you? You've never done anything wrong," Sara cries out while Rena continues to sob.

I laugh a little bit to try and shake off the tension. "Hey girls I know you're gonna miss me but I hate seeing two pretty ladies cry. Come on it'll be okay," I say. Rena and Sara both stand up but Rena, still crying, turns and cries into Joey's chest.

Sara looks down at me sadly, like I'm already dead or something. "I know I said I would never do this but I think you need some good luck," she says before bending over and kissing me on the cheek. But then she starts sobbing again and runs out the doors. Joey grabs my hand while he continues to hold Rena.

"Good luck dude," he says. "Just try not to get killed okay?"

I manage to smile at him. "Hey it's me? I can do this right? I'm the Jage-man!" I say. Joey gives me a small smile and then walks out the door. I let out a sigh after they leave. More than anything I want to break down right now but I've always been the one to give a hug or share a smile whenever things got tough. I can't stop now.

My aunt, uncle, and two cousins walk in next. Aunt Nissa bends over and touches my face before she starts crying and shrieking uncontrollably. She rushes over to my Uncle Jaffey and hugs him.

"Jage, we believe in you," he says quietly before taking my aunt out of the room.

Leik and Ophyl stand there kind of quietly. It's the quietest I've ever seen Ophyl. Leik steps forward slowly while he unhooks something from around his neck. He places in my hand the necklace his mom gave him when he turned 13. "I'd like you to use that as your token," he says quietly. I take it from him and try to say thanks but the words get lost in my throat and instead I swallow to keep myself from crying.

Ophyl raises her eyes to me and looks me in the eye. Never before has there been so much sadness in her face. "Good luck Jage," she says before turning her eyes back to the floor. Then the peacekeepers make them leave and soon enough I'm on the train and on my way to the games.


	8. District 6 Reaping

**I lied! Writing college essays isn't as fun as writing this story :) These tribute belong to Musical Wonder and EbunnyLove. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 6 Reaping<span>

Quinlan Darrow POV

I wake up early on Reaping day to try and get some extra hours in at the hovercraft factory where I work. I pull on dress pants and a too small dress shirt before putting on my grey factory jumpsuit. I walk quietly over to the girl's side of the large bunk room and find Evlin's small form wrapped in a cocoon in her blankets. I give her a light kiss on the top of the head before leaving the orphanage.

A few blocks away is the large factory where we construct hovercrafts for the Capitol. I punch in my time card and then head over to the craft Dahlia and I had been putting the finishing touches on for the past few weeks. Like I expected, Dahlia is already here and working.

"Well hey there Quinnifer! Didn't expect to see you here today of all days. You sure you wanna punch in?" she asks brightly.

I shrug my shoulders. "Already did Dahlia. I need to make this extra money." She stills seems unsure but doesn't say anything and we both get to work putting the final pieces in the craft.

I like Dahlia more than I like most people. She's 19, two years older than me, and is working this tough job to support the grandmother she lives with. I guess I respect her for that. She's always been a hard worker and she's different. Not fake like most people.

Two hours later the hovercraft is finished. Dahlia steps away from the craft with a light sheen of sweat on her face. Her wavy blonde hair is tangled around her head and her glasses are smudged with grease. "Good job Quinlan! You can go get the payment for this hovercraft while I give it one last wipe down," she says.

I go to see our boss, Mr. Harper. "Hello Mr. Harper. Dahlia and I just finished the hovercraft and I also I was hoping to get my pay today. I know I'm supposed to get it at the end of the week but today would really work best."

Mr. Harper looks at me with soft eyes. "Ahh boy. You must be worried about this year's Reapings. Don't worry you won't be picked! But here's your pay anyways. And here is Dahlia's share for the hovercraft," he says with a smile. I smile back and take the money to Dahlia. He's so clueless…

Once I hand Dahlia the money I say goodbye to head back to the orphanage. Dahlia tells me she'll see me after the Reaping but I just wave in response.

Helena Jackson POV

Mother made us French toast this morning. Andrew ate it ravenously but I took small bites wanting every savory bite of it to last. It must've been over a week's pay for her to get the bread, eggs, and cinnamon to make it but she knows today is a special day.

After breakfast she helps Andrew get dressed in his shirt and tie. She teaches him a little rhyme to help him remember how to tie it and then lets him try and even though the knot is crooked she tells him he did a good job.

"Helena your hair is a mess. Let me brush it," she says and like she always does she manages to work the comb through the thick morning tangles so easily. "There you go. Beautiful," she says giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Now let's go kids."

Together we walk down the grimy roads of the Smog Area, as the rich people call it. It's the area of poverty in District 6, where all the smog and pollution from the factories always drifts. On the way to the square we pass an old homeless man shaking an empty tin can. My mother reaches into her pocket and pulls out some bits of change to give to him. It may not seem like much to other people but that's the amount my mom makes in a day.

Once we reach the square my mom kisses me again and we separate. She goes to the spectator area while I go to the 14 year old section of the square. I'm standing amidst a group of other kids from the Smog. We stand quietly and anxiously, unlike the kids from merchant families who chat away. We know we're all more at risk. I've had to sign up for tesserae ever since my dad died.

My eyes drift through the crowd and I find him, Shane Collins. He's standing amongst a large group of friends in the 15 year old section laughing and smiling. He doesn't have to worry about the Reaping, he's the son of a factory owner. I begin to think he won't try to find me like I've found him but eventually he turns his attention away from all of his friends and finds me. He waves to me and smiles and I find myself wondering why he bothers paying attention to me at all.

Soon our mayor steps up to stage and Shane turns his attention back to his friends. Our mayor is old with white hair and a stooped body. He reads his lines from a script about the history of Panem before introducing the escort, a posh guy with an upturned nose and spiky light blue hair. While the escort begins his speech I let my mind drift to all the things I wish I could change about myself to make Shane like me more.

"And now we will pick our girl tribute," the escort says with a nasally voice. All the girls around me tense up. "Our girl tribute will be Helena Jackson!"

That's me.

Quinlan Darrow POV

I'm a little late to the orphanage and Evlin is waiting in a slightly torn white dress. It's her first Reaping. I didn't let her sign up for any tesserae so hopefully she shouldn't get picked.

We walk in a line with the rest of the orphans to the town square and then we all separate. I give Evlin a tight squeeze before she goes with the other 12 year olds. 'I'm doing this for you…'

I'm the only 17 year old orphan so I walk by myself to my section. None of the people here know who I am and they all make a wide circle around me. I stand a head taller than anyone else in the section and I guess I must seem pretty scary.

I'm impatient as the ancient mayor reads his lines slowly and the annoying escort does his stupid introduction. Eventually they announce the girl, a small 14 year old who walks shakily up to the stage and then focuses on the 15 year old section of the crowd.

"Our boy tribute will be…. Gregor Halloway!" the escort calls and a squat 16 year old begins to step out of his section.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I call out and the circle around me grows wider. Gregor collapses to the ground in relief. I close my eyes before stepping up to the stage and I think about Evlin. 'This is all for you.'

In the town hall I wait for the worst part of this whole day, seeing Evlin. Soon enough she comes in through the door with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do it Quinlan? Why are you leaving me? I'm sorry for whatever I did but please don't leave me. I don't know want you to leave me!" she sobs as she collapses on to my lap.

I rub my hand through her hair as I comfort her. "Oh Evlin you didn't do anything wrong. You're the best little sister anyone can ask for. I'm doing this for you! So we can move into one of those nice houses in the Victor Village and you can have cake every night! When I win we'll be living the good life," I say with a smile. She gets up from my lap and wipes away some tears from her eyes.

"But I don't want you to die," she says in a voice so quiet I can barely hear it.

I hold my pinky out to her. "Evlin take my pinky," I tell her and she wraps her tiny pinky around mine. "I pinky swear to come back to you. I promise we'll be winners and you'll never have to sleep in an uncomfortable bunk bed or eat gross food ever again." I squeeze her pinky extra tight and she gives me a small smile.

"That's my girl," I say as I give her one last hug. I put the money I received today in her hand before she has to go. "Use it for emergencies okay?" I say as the peacekeeper grabs her arm and escorts her out. She nods her head and waves goodbye before the door shuts behind her. I don't expect any more visitors but then the door opens again and Dahlia rushes in and slaps me across the face.

"How can you do this to your sister Quinlan? What if you die? She'll be completely alone! I never thought you'd be so stupid! You're such an idiot do you know that?" she says angrily.

I stand up out of my chair and tower over her small form. "Who are you to tell me what's right or wrong about what I'm doing? I'm doing this for her! So she can have a better life and not have to grow up like we did! Besides these meetings are for family and friends only so what are you doing here anyways?" I say scathingly but Dahlia doesn't back down.

"Well I'm the closest thing to a friend you got right now Quinlan!" she shouts at me with her hands on her hips. She stares up at me fiercely but then her face softens. "Listen, I'm just worried about you. I know you're strong and everything but those people from District 2 or 4, they're trained killers. I just don't want you to die, Quinlan."

I sit back down in my chair. "I'm not going to die Dahlia. I'm going to win and come back a victor," I tell her with confidence.

She looks at me with frustration but doesn't argue. "Okay well until you come back I'll look after Evlin. You can be sure she'll be protected and safe while you're gone," she says.

"Thank you Dahlia," I say. She sighs and turns to leave but then looks at me with hesitation. She walks back to me. Gently, she bends over and kisses me on the lips.

She holds my cheek in her hand for a split second before standing up. "Good luck Quinlan," she says before she's gone and out the door.

Helena Jackson POV

In the town hall I sit on my chair and try not to look at my competitor. He's so big, almost two feet taller than me and he volunteered. I'm sure he'll have no problem killing someone like me. Luckily I'm saved momentarily from my fear when my mom steps through the door.

My mom takes me in her arms, "Oh hunny I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I feel so worthless not being able to protect my baby girl," she says to me.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine. Just stay strong for me okay. Stay strong for me and Andrew," I tell her. She pulls away from me and nods before embracing me in her arms again. We spend our last few minutes together in each other's arms, trying to absorb every bit of each other we can.

When the peacekeepers maker her leave she looks back at me again with tears streaming down her face and waves. I swallow my tears and wave back. I expect her to be my only visitor but then Shane walks through the door.

He stands in front of my chair awkwardly. I've never seen him look uncomfortable before. Usually he's so sure of himself. "I'm so sorry Helena," are the first words he says to me. "I uhh know you're going to do well and I really do believe you can win," he says to me. His face is etched with concern and worry and his eyes look like they're shiny with tears. Any other day I would be so happy that he's showing such concern for me but today I'm too worried about my own future to think about my crush. "I'll be here rooting for you okay?" he says as he grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Good luck," he says as he turns away.

But my heart begins to panic. What if I never see him again? What if this is the last chance I have? "Shane wait!" I call out. He stops in his tracks and turns to me with tears streaming down his face. "Shane you've always been one of my closest friends but for awhile now I've wanted more. I've never told you this because I didn't think you felt the same way about me but just in case… well just in case something happens I need you to know. I love you," I say to him in one quick breathe. He stares at me dumbfounded with his mouth wide-open. He looks like he might respond but then one of the peacekeepers grabs him roughly by the arms and pulls him out the door. Looks like I'll never know if he feels the same way.

When I look back over at my competitor he seems smaller in a way. His eyes are unfocused and staring down at the floor and I'm not as scared as I was before. Maybe I do have a chance in these games after all.


	9. Reaping Review

**This is just a little review so you can keep track of all the tributes so far :) Half way through! Yay!**

* * *

><p><span>District 1<span>

Alexander Lodge (Age 12): He has an older sister who won the games and a dad who won the games but is now dead. His sister is a mentor. He is a cheerful happy kid with lots of friends. He was reaped.

Starlight "Star" Lockwood (Age16): She has an abusive sister and is insecure about being unloved. She is very attractive. She was reaped.

District 2

Zane Djvorak (Age 18): He is a very cocky hardcore career tribute who volunteered for the games due to a combination of being pressured by his dad and to see "her".

Kirstin Abbot (Age 16): Kirstin is a calm confident career tribute who volunteered because her dad wanted her and because she thinks she can win.

District 3

Lightning Drift (Age 17): He is a shy intelligent boy with a knack for working with technology. He has a large family. He was reaped.

Lexi Davenport (Age 14): She is an innocent bubbly girl. Her mother died in the Hunger Games and her father is an alcoholic. She was reaped.

District 4

Skylar Medina (Age 16): Skylar is a closed off guy due to abuse from his step-mother. He feels connected to his mom who died in the Hunger Games. He is close to his dad. He was reaped. He has a mysterious attraction to his district partner Fawn.

Fawn Nolan (Age 16): Fawn is a spacy analytical girl who is constantly planning her actions and devising strategies. Her parents both won the games but her two older siblings lost. She volunteered to see if she is better than her older siblings. She has a strange attraction to her district partner Skylar.

District 5

Jage Chirn (Age 15): Jage's parents are both out the picture and he lives with his aunt and uncle. He is popular and flirty. He was reaped.

Bethany Caelum (Age 17): Her family is out of the picture. She lives with her best friend's family. She is friendly and mischievous. She was reaped.

District 6

Quinlan Darrow (Age 17): Quinlan is an orphan with his younger sister Evlin. He is tall and sure of his abilities. He volunteered for the games to try and win for his sister. He may have a relationship blossoming with his work friend Dahlia.

Helena Jackson (Age 14): Helena is a kind girl with a very loving and compassionate mother. She has a crush on her friend Shane Collins. She was reaped.


	10. District 7 Reaping

**These two tributes belong to Finnick Mellark and kaygirl38. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><span>District 7 Reaping<span>

Hunter Mason POV

This is my year… the year I'm supposed to get picked. No one at the table says it but we all know it's true. My grandmother was picked when she was 16; my dad was picked when he was 16. Aspen managed to escape it when she was 16 but now it's my turn. The table is silent as we all eat various cereals and breakfast foods. I can't stand the silence.

"Sooo how's this year's lumber haul dad?" I ask.

He finishes his bite of cereal before answering. "Well it was a good year for maple and oak but spruce took a hard hit. Overall a pretty average year," he responds. Then we're all quiet again.

"Okay that's it guys. Look I know you're all worried I'm going to get reaped today but I seriously don't think I am! I slept fine last night and I'm feeling good this morning. I think it was just a coincidence that grandma and dad were picked when they were both 16. Aspen wasn't picked and I won't be either," I say.

My family all looks at me and then my mom speaks up. "Hunny we don't think you'll be picked. We're always worried on Reaping day." But after my outburst the whole table is a little more relaxed. And I was being honest too. I really don't think I'll be picked today.

Tyla Kytlee POV

Outside the large grass windows of my kitchen a reddish brown rabbit hops to and fro nibbling on grass. Our yard workers hate the rabbits because they often eat the sprouts of flowers and plants but I like them and leave carrots in the yard sometimes. I continue watching the rabbit while Winny prepares my breakfast. Suddenly the rabbit's ears perk straight up in the air. It scrambles to scurry to the bushes when a large black hawk swoops down and grabs it in its claws. I'm startled by the sudden attack. Could it be a bad omen?

"Miss Tyla your omelet is ready," Winny says bringing me my veggie omelet.

"Thank you Winny," I reply absentmindedly, my mind still focused on the fate of the rabbit.

"Tyla!" a small voice calls from behind me. I turn around and find my little brother Nyle running across the fine wooden floor of the dining hall and into my lap.

"Hey little guy! How are you this morning?" I say brightly as he crawls into my lap.

"I'm good! Hattie tried to put a bowtie on and I didn't want to so I ran away!" he says as he eats some of the homefries off of my plate.

Sure enough I can hear the heavy footsteps of Nyle's caretaker, and my old caretaker, stomping through the dining hall.

"Little boy you do not run away from your nanny like that! And do not eat with your fingers!" she says strictly. Hattie is a plump old lady with wrinkles and arthritis in her fingers. She took care of me over 10 years ago and now she's taking care of my brother.

"Come here young man. You are going to wear that bowtie to the Reaping!" she says as she picks up the squirming Nyle from my lap. Her kind eyes betray the stern tone of her voice.

Nyle squirms around in her arms and reaches out to me. "Noooo! Tyla don't let her take me!" Nyle calls out to me but Hattie begins tickling him and soon he's in a fit of laughter.

I laugh at my little brother and turn my attention back to my omelet. As I take a bite of the delicious egg and cheesy vegetables my eyes float to the kitchen windows. For some reason looking out the window gives me a bad feeling but I can't remember why.

Hunter Mason POV

At the town square my brother and I separate from Aspen and my parents. Last year was Aspen's last year at the Reaping and I can tell she's relieved not to be at risk anymore. However, Oak is shaking. This is his second year and he's still terrified.

When we reach the 13 year old section he begins to hyperventilate. "Hunter, I can't do this. I don't want to be here," he says to me.

I turn to him and grab his shoulders looking him dead in the eye. "Oak, I promise you'll be fine today. Nothing is going to happen," I tell him.

He looks at me with glistening eyes. He usually tries to act so big and strong around me and I can tell he's trying so hard not to cry so I pat him on the shoulder and turn him to his section. "Now go ahead and find your friends. After we can go to the lumber yard and try and get some more wood for that cabinet you've been working on," I say brightly and as he goes into his section he gives me a little smile.

After he's disappeared into the crowd of 13 year olds I go to the 16 year old section. Amidst the mob of teenagers I find her standing alone with an anxious look on her face. Even though today is the worst day of the year seeing her makes everything okay.

Her light brown hair is tied up in a pretty bun. Her lilac dress accentuates every curve of her body. For what must be the hundredth time I think to myself how lucky I am to have her. She doesn't notice me so I sneak up on her.

Once I'm behind her I poke her in her sides and she jumps into the air. "Hunter!" she exclaims. "Don't scare me like that. You know I'm always nervous and jittery today."

"Aww lighten up Piper. Soon it'll be all over and you won't have to be scared for a whole year," I say as I wrap my arms around her waist but she squirms away.

"It's not me I'm worried about," she replies. She knows about my family's "curse".

I sigh before responding, "Piper don't worry about me. I really don't think I'll be picked. They didn't pick Aspen when she was 16! Besides we don't even know if the Reapings are rigged. It was probably just a coincidence with my dad and grandma." But unlike my family Piper isn't so easily convinced.

"I don't know Hunter. I have a bad feeling about today," she says but before I can respond the mayor steps up to the stage and begins his speech. The entire crowd hushes so I grab her hand and give it a squeeze to show her that I'm not worried.

After the Mayor's boring part our escort takes the mic. "Well what a dappery doo da crowd we have here today! And don't all of you just look so cute in your fancy Reaping outfits!" he says in a voice used to speak to a baby. I mime throwing up to Piper which elicits a smile from her.

"Well let's just get to this fun and fancy free day now!" he says clapping his hands. With an extra flourish he plunges his hand into the girl's bowl and pulls out a name. "Our girl tribute will be the terrific Tyla Kytlee! Will this lucky gal please step up to the stage?" A well dressed girl from the 17 year old section steps out with a confused expression. She makes her way to the stage and attempts to smile but manages only a weak grimace. I recognize her as the daughter of two rich district officials. I wonder how she got picked.

"Okay then now on to the boy tribute!" the escort exclaims. He does a spin before dipping his hand into the boy bowl. With gusto he pulls out a guy's name, almost knocking the bowl over in the process. "Our boy tribute will be the outstanding Oak Mason!"

My heart freezes over as a million thoughts race through my mind. 'But he's not even 16. If anyone it should be me. This isn't right.' Piper squeezes my hand tight as my body remains frozen. But then Oak stumbles out of his section with a brave look on his face but as he moves closer to our section I can see the tears glistening in his eyes.

Without thinking I break Piper's grasp and distantly I hear her whisper, "No…" behind me but none of this registers in my mind. The only thing that matters is that my brother is about to cry. As Oak gets closer to the stage I quicken my pace and burst out of the section.

"I volunteer as tribute," I say as calmly as I can. Oak turns around to face me and his expression is a mixture of relief and horror. I give him a weak smile as I walk up to the stage and the peacekeepers escort him back to the section. When I pass him I say, "I promised you'd be fine today."

Once on the stage I try my hardest to avoid looking at Piper but eventually I can't resist and I find her amongst the crowd. She has tears streaming down her beautiful face and it almost makes me regret doing what I did. But then I remember Oak and I know it was the right choice.

After the escort finishes his closing comments the girl and I are ushered into a waiting room of the town hall. I try to distract my mind by identifying all of the types of wood used on the furniture but then I come to an oak bookcase and I have to stop.

Soon, my family walks in through the mahogany doorway. They all rush in and crouch around me, hugging and crying. Oak keeps saying he's sorry and though my plan was to remain strong I can't contain it any longer and I let a few tears by.

"I wish it had been me. I wish they had picked me when I was in the Reaping. I could've done what grandma did or something," Aspen says as she wipes away some tears but I shake my head.

"No, if anyone of us had to be going I'm glad it was me. I'm good with axes. I'll use dad's strategy. I can do this," I say.

My dad steps forward and grabs my hands. "Hunter, the games are a horrible place to be. It will try and destroy you, tear you apart, change you but no matter what don't forget where you came from. Don't forget your family. Stay strong. Stick to the trees. Be careful of who you trust. I believe in you," he says. I want to ask him more, what I should do, how I should act and I find myself wishing we had talked about his time in the arena more but then the peacekeepers are ushering them away and I have to say goodbye.

After they're gone Piper rushes in, sobbing. I was half-hoping she wouldn't come see me but a part of me is glad I'll get a chance to say good bye.

She kneels down on the floor and places her head in my lap. I gently stroke her soft hair. "You're too good Hunter. I knew you would volunteer for him and I know it was the noble and right thing to do but a big part of me still wishes you hadn't," she says softly.

"I know Piper. A part of me wishes I hadn't too. But this is what I have to do," I reply.

She raises her head from my lap and looks me in the eye. "You have to come back Hunter. I can't do this without you. I need you here with me. Please promise me you'll do whatever it takes to come back. Your dad won and your grandma won and I need you to win. Please promise me," she says so quietly I can barely hear her.

I take her face in my hands and gently kiss each of her eyes, tasting the salt from her tears on my lips. "I promise you Piper, I'll do everything it takes to get back to you, to hold you in my arms again, to feel the soft touch of your lips against mine. I promise I'll make it back." Behind her I see the peacekeepers coming to take her away so I squeeze her extra tight and kiss her gently on the forehead before a burly guy grabs her arms and takes her out the door.

Sitting in my chair I wonder how my grandma and my dad felt at this moment while they waited for someone to take them away to the train. For some reason, I doubt they were as determined to make it back as I am.

Tyla Kytlee

'Oh god… oh god… How did this happen? I never signed up for any tesserae. My parents are district officials. I'm not even an interesting tribute! This doesn't make any sense.'

I keep repeating these same thoughts in my mind over and over again as I wait for visitors. Eventually the doors open and Hattie and Nyle come through.

Hattie bends over and rubs me softly on the cheek. "Oh child, I'm so sorry," is all she can manage to say.

Meanwhile Nyle grabs my hand and looks up at me with confusion. "I don't understand. Why do you have to leave Tyla?" he asks.

"Well Nyle… sometimes bad things happen. Like how Mommy and Daddy always have to leave or how our old dog Leo died. This is one of those bad things," I try and explain.

"Tyla I'm gonna be really lonely without you," he says sadly and I know he will be. Because I know how it feels to grow up in a big cold house without family. Caretakers and nannies can only do so much and they can't replace the warm hug of a mom or the gentle teasing of an older sister. And it saddens me to think that this could be Nyle's future.

I sigh before responding. "I know Nyle, but I won't be gone for long."

He smiles slightly up at me and swings my hand. "When you get back we should play hide and seek!" he says.

"Come on little guy. We have to go now," Hattie says as the peacekeepers begin to usher her and Nyle out.

"Come back soon Tyla!" Nyle calls out as he leaves to go back to the big empty house all alone. I make a promise to myself right then and there to make it back to him so that he won't have to grow up lonely like I did. As I sit waiting in my chair for someone to take me to the train I doubt anyone has been as determined as I am to make it back.


	11. District 8 Reaping

**Hey guys! Here's the District 8 Reaping. Thanks to those of you who sent me some reviews and keep sending them! They make me happy :) I unfortunately I wont be able to work on chapters for a few days because I really need to finish my college applications but after I get that all done I'll be able to post non-stop for the rest of my Christmas break. So anyways these tributes belong to Legacygal and Sunshine Conlon! I hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

**P.S. If you can catch the Heavy Rain reference and leave a message or review I'll let you send your tribute something once the games start :) Only the first person to message or review gets to sponsor so hurry up!**

* * *

><p><span>District 8 Reaping<span>

Laurence "Laury" Malpense POV

"Ugh I can't stand this stupid shack. The floor's a mess. It's cold all the time. So far away from everyone else," I mutter to myself as I pick up various objects and clothing from my one room house to find my blue polo. Finally, I find it underneath a chair. Once I pull it on I realize that it's a little too tight and accentuates the muscles on my arm. With a sigh of exasperation I take off the blue shirt and begin digging around on the floor for a larger shirt. Twenty minutes later I'm out the door with a too big white t-shirt and baggy pants. Not the typical outfit for Reaping day but since when have I cared about being a typical person.

With disdain I slam the door of my tiny shack. 'I can't wait to be done with this place…' I think to myself as I walk towards town.

Kennedy White POV

When I walk downstairs the sun is shining through the sun roof of our kitchen and a layer of soft frost covers the ground. The beauty of the day tricks me into thinking it might be a good day but then I remember the Reaping. With a sigh I walk lightly into the kitchen and over to my brother. He's struggling to straighten his tie.

"Hey bro you need some help with that?" I ask cheerfully. He doesn't respond so I reach over to show him the proper way to tie the knot. As my hand stretches over the shoulder he reaches his arm back suddenly and pushes me into the wall.

"I can do it myself Kennedy!" he screams at me. Meanwhile my mom is at the sink cleaning some dirty dishes.

She looks at me with an expression of exasperation tinged with sadness. "Marcus is a little stressed out today. Give him some space Kennedy," she chides me before returning to the dishes.

Instead of getting angry like I know most teenagers my age would I go over to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Mama. Is there anything I can do help?" I ask sweetly.

She smiles at me and shakes her head. "No Kennedy I'm okay. Why don't you go see your father in the living room." I nod my head and step across the kitchen and through the open doorway. In the living room my father is sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Morning dad!" I call to him before swooping over to the couch and kissing him on the cheek. "What's new in the news?"

He folds up the paper before answering. "Oh just the same old. More gem shortages, anger in District 12, latest Capitol styles. There was one interesting piece about the gamemaker this year though. Some kind of engineer. Apparently President Reaper is pretty excited about her. But let's not think about that, especially today. How does your mother seem this morning?" he asks.

I shrug indifferently. "She seems pretty normal which is surprising. I was expecting hysterics or something but she was pretty calm. Has she been taking the concoction Mrs. Winecraft prescribed her?"

"Oh she takes the usual amount every night but I still wish I could get her some of that good Capitol medicine that would fix her right up. And I wish we could get the operation performed on Marcus too," he says a little sadly. Dad and I often talk about the things we would do if we had special Capitol privileges. Most of them involve helping my mom and brother. I'm about to ask more about this gamemaker from the paper when I hear a crash from the kitchen.

We both jump up at the noise and rush into the kitchen. My mom is on the floor by the sink sobbing while shards of broken glass lay strewn about her body. My dad and I rush over to her. He crouches around her while I begin picking up shards of glass.

"Hetera what's wrong?" my dad asks softly. "Did you drop the glass?"

My mom shakes her head swiftly and continues sobbing uncontrollably. In between sobs she manages to squeak out a response. "It's just… It's just this stain… And it wouldn't come off… No matter how hard I tried to scrub it… it wouldn't come off Jagger!" and then she begins sobbing uncontrollably again.

I just finish sweeping up the glass when there's a thump from across the room. "I can't do it!" Marcus shouts as he pulls his fist out of a hole in the wall. Then he slumps down into his chair rubbing his head and muttering and groaning to himself. My dad motions me to go and help him while he tries to calm down my mom.

I go over to my brother and reach out my hand to pat him on the shoulder but he pushes me away again. "Please Marcus I just want to help you. Can't you let your sister help you?" I ask with a soothing voice.

"No!" he shouts back at me while he continues rubbing his head in frustration. I sigh as I sit down in the chair next to him and wait until his fit is over. I look over to my dad and we share a look of sadness and frustration.

If only we lived in the Capitol.

Laurence "Laury" Malpense

As I get closer to the town square I begin my act. I wrap my ragged brown coat closer to my body and walk with my shoulders hunched over and my eyes downcast. I drag my feet and don't pay attention to anyone as I walk by. Once in the square I make my way slowly to the 18 year old section. Most of the kids here don't know me and I really haven't given them a reason to. When I get in my section they all leave a wide circle around me.

I stand in my open space shivering and hugging the coat around me, keeping my eyes down. To an outsider I appear weak and lonely, just how I want to appear, but on the inside my senses are alert and I'm impatient for the ceremony to start.

After what seems like hours, the mayor steps up to the podium and gives his long boring speech about Panem. My heart begins to race in anticipation. I've waited 6 years for this day, risked everything to get to this point and all I need to do is wait for a name to be called.

Once the mayor is done, the escort steps up. First is the girl tribute. The escort reaches into the girl bowl and pulls out the name. "Kennedy White!" she calls out and about five people around me gasp.

"Oh no not Kennedy!" one girl shouts. Around the square I hear a fair bit of muttering particularly from the 14 year old section. I guess this girl was pretty popular. But no matter how much people like this girl no one volunteers and a tall blonde steps up to the stage and manages to smile in spite of the tears streaming down her face.

Now it's the boy tribute. Our escort reaches her hand into the glass bowl with the boy's name and pulls out a slip. "Ethan Mars!" a meek 17 year old steps out of his section. Little does he know it's the luckiest day of his life.

Slowly I raise my own hand. "I volunteer," I say in a low voice just loud enough for our escort to hear on the stage.

She recoils slightly, clearly surprised by a volunteer in District 8. "Did I just hear someone say he wants to volunteer?" she asks skeptically. I step out of the 18 year old section and say it again.

"I volunteer." Ethan cries out with joy before running over to his parents in the crowd and hugging them.

"Well okay then…" the escort says cautiously. "Well step up on the stage and tell us your name."

"Laurence Malpense," I say quietly.

"Our boy tribute this year will be Laurence Malpense!" the escort calls out to the crowd.

To an outsider I appear distant and remote but on the inside I'm the happiest I've ever been.

Kennedy White POV

In the back room of the town hall I wait, shivering. It's always cold in District 8 but this shivering isn't from the weather. I continue to sniffle and wipe away the constant flow of tears from my eyes while my District partner sits hunched over in his chair. I wonder why he would volunteer for this? He clearly isn't very privileged and it didn't seem like he knew the other kid who got picked. It's like suicide, really, to volunteer when you aren't a career.

My attention is diverted from this Laurence kid when my family walks through the door. My mom walks in with a stoic look on her face but as soon as she sees me she collapses on the floor and starts bawling. My dad crouches around her trying to get her back on her feet but she won't budge. Amidst the sobs and tears I can hear her whispering one thing.

"My baby's dead…. She's dead and there's nothing I can do…. There she is sitting over there but she's dead…."

My heart freezes at my mom's words. I try and tell myself that she's emotionally unstable and not in her right mind right now but hearing her say that I'm dead strikes me like a knife to the stomach. Finally my dad manages to get her to her feet but even then she just stands there muttering to herself with her eyes focused on some imaginary point in the distance.

My dad leaves my mom standing by the doorway to come and see me. He looks into my eyes, holding back his tears so he doesn't upset my mother. "I'm so sorry Kennedy. She doesn't mean it. She's not herself right now," he says shakily. "I believe in you Kennedy," he says quietly before going back to my mom and ushering her out the door.

Throughout this whole ordeal my brother has been standing off to the side quietly. After my dad leaves he steps towards me a little bit. It's rare of him to start any sort of physical interaction with people but when he reaches me he stretches his hand out towards me. I gently reach out towards him and slowly our fingers meet and then our hands. I grasp his hand for a moment and he looks into my eyes, "Come back Kennedy," he says to me and slowly he drops his hand and walks out the door.

After my family is gone a group of friends comes in. They cry and I cry and we say we love each other. After they leave another group of friends come in and we cry some more. And after they leave another group of friends comes in. But even though I'm crying and telling them I'll miss them my mind isn't focused on my friends. My mind is focused on my dad and his support, my brother and his goodbye, and my mom and how she already thinks I'm dead.

Laurence "Laury" Malpense POV

The only person who visits me after the Reaping is my martial arts teacher from my gym, the only place I spent my time in outside of my job and my house. We quietly discussed my plan and strategy and then he wished me good luck and left. Meanwhile the girl was visited by her family and three groups of friends. She kept sobbing and bawling her eyes out. I know she won't win. She hasn't sacrificed like I had or trained like I did. She doesn't have what it takes. I do. And I know I'm going to back in a few months a winner.


	12. District 9 Reaping

**I'm back with all my essays finished! I learned many things over the past few days like how addicting bubble spinner can become when you're supposed to be writing or how tempting it is to write your SYOT when you know you can't. Anyways here I am and I'm going to try and finish these Reapings as soon as possible because if I'm getting bored of writing them you all must be bored of reading them! These two lovely tributes belong to dancingpicklez and me! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>District 9 Reaping<span>

West Freymore POV

He's passed out on the couch again. He couldn't even rouse himself to wish me luck or anything today. Whatever, it's not like I was expecting him to.

I look down at the pale decrepit form of my uncle and sigh. I quickly check my wristwatch, an old heirloom of my father's, and see that I have about fifteen minutes until the Reaping officially starts. I guess I have time to make him the usual hangover drink. After mixing the herbs and concoctions I bring out the glass to my uncle.

"Hey Uncle Oat, I have your drink here for you. Hey Uncle wake up!" I say shaking him. Suddenly his eyes pop open and he focuses on me like I'm a ghost.

"Maize! Maize you can't go today!" he shouts as he grabs my shirt and pulls me towards him. "Maize you and Kasha have to stay home! Please don't go to the square! Don't do it. Don't leave!" but just as suddenly as his eyes opened they shut again and he falls back into his chair.

I pull my shirt out of his grasp breathing heavily. It isn't the first time he's mistaken me for my dad, Maize, but his sudden awakening shocked me this time. He was reliving the day my parents died. When my dad and my mom, Kasha, went to the town square to protest the games and never came back.

After placing the glass of hangover cure on the end table of the couch I grab my coat and head out the door. Once I reach the square I let myself relax from the ordeal with my uncle. I walk casually to the seventeen your old section and pass a group of girls on the way. They all giggle and one bold one calls out, "Hi West!" I smile and wink at them before continuing through the section. Eventually I reach my only semi-friend.

"Hey Cleo!" I say brightly to the tall girl with corn colored hair.

She sees me and smiles. "Hi West. How are you?" We continue our conversation lightly. I wouldn't call her a close friend. I've never told her about my family or my uncle. The only reason we're friends at all is because she's not completely interested like every other girl my age. Of course if I had it my way she would be.

"Hey babe who are you talking to?" a deep voice says. It's Marcus, her boyfriend and the only reason she's not all over me right now.

"Don't be ridiculous Marcus. You know West, you two work together in the fields," she says kindly as West wraps his arm around her like he owns her.

"Oh yeah that's right! Hey West, who beat you in the grain collecting contest yesterday?" he asks mockingly.

I hate the stupid jerk. He thinks he's so much better than I am because he has the one girl who's never fallen for me and he's about six inches taller than I am. "Well actually if I remember correctly your 13 year old sister beat both of us!" I respond.

"Yeah well I still collected more than you did!"

"You can't prove that!"

"Boys boys!" Cleo says to the both of us. "Let's simmer down now. The mayor is about to give his speech." Reluctantly the both of us stop fighting and turn our attention to the stage.

After the mayor's speech our escort steps onto the stage and begins pulling a name out of the girl's bowl. "Shila Lukens!" he calls out and Marcus collapses beside me.

I'm a caught off guard by his sudden reaction to the name but then I see the girl stepping up to the stage. She has bright red hair and barely stands 5 feet tall but steps up to the stage and looks out at the crowd stoically and strong. She's the girl who beat me in the grain collecting contest and she's Marcus's sister.

Shila Lukens POV

My brothers and I all walk to the square together. They're all laughing and joking around and even though they each stand at least six feet tall and I'm a foot shorter than all of them I feel like I belong. As we get into the square my brother Marcus lifts me up on to his back.

"You ready for this Shila?" he says to me just quiet enough so I'm the only one who can hear. Being 17 he's the closest to my age and is the one who took care of me most when I was younger.

"I'm a little nervous but I feel okay," I reply honestly.

"Awww don't worry about it. The Capitol isn't going to let District 9's champion grain cutter be sent to the Games!" he says and it brings a smile to my face. He's of course noting my recent victory in the grain cutting competition last night.

When we reach the square four of my brothers and my dad separate to the crowd area of the square while Marcus and I go to the Reaping section. He lets me off of his back at the thirteen year old section and gives me a hug before going to his section. In my group of 13 year olds I stand awkwardly amongst the other girls. I know they don't like me and I don't have many friends my age but I don't really care. I have my family and that's what matters most.

I stand patiently in my section as the mayor gives his speech and the escort does his thing. Soon the bowls are being brought out for tributes. The escort dips his hand into the girl's bowl and like last year my heartbeat quickens.

"Shila Lukens!" and my heartbeat stops. I can feel myself starting to panic and I'm reminded of that day a few years ago when the head peacekeeper came to take me away to the factory to work with the other girls. Like now, I was panicking then but I remained calm and struck a deal with the peacekeeper that if I could keep my grain cutting levels in the top five of my age group I could stay in the fields. I have to be the same now, logical and cool. I take a deep breath and step up to the stage, keeping my face calm and emotionless.

After my district partner is picked and steps up to the stage, West Freymore a kid from my grain section, we head into the mayor's office of the town hall. I keep breathing deeply as I wait for my family. My district partner and I are so close in the tiny mayor's office it's almost comical. I could probably reach my arm out and touch him if I wanted to. But I don't. Instead I focus on breathing in, out, in, out. After about ten repetitions of in, out, in, out, my family walks in along with Marcus's girlfriend who goes over to West.

Seeing all five of my brothers and my dad trying to crowd around me in the little room is so silly it makes me smile a little. Dale and Gareth, my oldest brothers, are in the front of the crowd and each kneels down to look in my eyes. "We'll miss you sis but we'll be waiting for you to come back," Dale says.

"Yeah you still need to beat my old record in the fields so you have to come back right?" Gareth asks letting his big bear of an exterior fall for a moment.

I pat his hand and nod. Those two get out of the way and make room for Leon and Luca, my twin siblings and complete goofballs but their usual goofy personalities are replaced with grim expressions.

"Hey guys don't get all sad on my account," I say trying to be bright. "You need to keep those peacekeepers entertained in the fields so Marcus can keep stealing some of the harvest." But the two just sniffle a bit and hug me before letting my dad step forward.

My dad isn't trying to hold back at all as thick tears stream down his face. He grabs my face and rubs his hands through my hair. "You're just like her Shila," he says. "You're just like your mother, strong, smart, and relentless. You won't give up right?" he asks.

"No dad," I respond evenly. "I'll fight to the very end and make it back to you. I promise."

He nods and reaches into his pocket. From his pocket, he pulls out a gold chain with a horse pendant on it. Horses were my mom's favorite animal and this was the pendant she wore every day. "I was going to wait until you were older to give this to you but I'd like you to use it as your token," he says as he slips the necklace over my head. With a final kiss on the head my dad wishes me good luck and steps back.

Now Marcus steps forward but instead of appearing sad or depressed his face looks determined and fierce. He steps towards me and grabs my hands. "Shila listen to me. You need to get your hand on a scythe or some sickles. You're brilliant with those. Don't trust anyone just your own instincts and smarts. Stick to the shadows and remain behind the scenes. You're going to win. I know you are," he tells me harshly. I nod to what he says. I want to respond and tell him that I'm going to win for him and for everyone but then the peacekeepers come in and escort them all out.

'It's just another grain competition Shila. Get your hands on some weapons and win,' I think as my brother's backs disappear out the door.

West Freymore POV

Oh my god I can't believe this happened. I was just starting to feel bad for Marcus too when my name was called. I guess the only bright spot to this whole thing was that Cleo came to see me. Yeah right in front of Marcus too but I guess he was too worried about his sister to notice.

I heard him telling his sister to use her strengths, sickle and scythe, to win. What are my strengths? I'm okay with a scythe but really not that good. I certainly wouldn't know how to kill a person with it. What am I best at? Girls. That's it I'll go after girls. I'll stick to myself, get the girls to like me, and kill them.


	13. District 10 Reaping

**I meant to get this out yesterday but it wound up being longer than I expected. Oh well! Only two more Reapings to go and I'm going to get started on the next right away :) Anyways these two tributes belong to Dusty Stroodle 228 and mackj14. I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>District 10 Reaping<span>

Ulysses Cranick POV

Cassia wakes me up by licking my face. I check my wristwatch on the side table of my bed and check the time. Yep, 5:30. Same time every morning.

"Come on girl let's go," I tell Cassia. After a five minute shower I'm dressed. Cassia and I take the worn path through the woods behind our house to the wide open pastures of District 10. Jed is waiting at the gate for the few workers who are assigned to come in on Reaping day.

"Hey Ulysses wasn't expecting you today," he says gruffly.

"I volunteered," I reply. He hands me my assignment for the morning, moving herd H to pasture 12. Cassia and I get to work once we reach the current pasture for herd H. Herd H consists of about 25 sheep and Cassia and I work together to move them across a wooden bridge and over a small hill to pasture 12. Cassia does most of the work really, using her ancient Border collie instincts she carefully gathers the herd and directs them towards the destination. I stay close behind getting any stragglers that stray loose. A few hours later the herd is contained within their new pasture and well protected by a few Shelties.

By 8:30 Cassia and I are back at the house and I have just enough time to make breakfast for my sister and grandmother. Cassia's work for the day is done however and she collapses by the stone fireplace. I bring out a container of lamb gravy from the other night and warm up some biscuits. Then I take our last few eggs and mix them with some milk to make scrambled eggs. The theme for this morning and for the past few days has been soft food seeing as my grandmother can't chew anymore and Elise just lost about five of her teeth. The smell of the warming gravy is enough to wake my grandmother and sister from their room on the first floor.

My grandmother pads out first in her ratty old bathrobe and fluffy slippers. She sits down at her spot at the table and I place a small bowl with some mashed up biscuits and gravy in front of her. Elise comes soon after her, with her baby blanket trailing behind her and sleepers in her eyes. I pick her up and set her down on her chair. On her plate is a small serving of scrambled eggs and half a biscuit. I also poor her a small glass of orange juice.

I try and sneak upstairs to rinse off and get dressed into nicer clothes for the Reaping but she catches me. "Ulysses? Ulysses where are you going? Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?"my grandmother says.

I retreat back down the steps. "Yes Grandma of course," I reply. I take the rest of the eggs and the last biscuit and sit down at the table with Elise and my grandma. Elise talks about the 25 cents the tooth fairy left for her teeth and my grandma suggests all the things she can buy with it and even though I know I'm going to have to go to the Reaping in my dirty work clothes I know it's worth it to spend this time with my family.

Skylar Ross POV

I lay in bed keeping my eye on the clock, 8:30. I've been up since 6 waiting for her to come home and even though she usually gets back around 7 she still hasn't returned. Finally I hear the familiar squeak of the front door. I wait a few moments and then creep downstairs.

There she is, passed out on the couch. The stove is going though, clearly she tried to make breakfast but fell asleep. I bend over to kiss her lightly and then continue her work in the kitchen. Our supplies are running low but I manage to scrap together a piece of scrapple, a few potatoes, and toast for breakfast. There are a few pieces of ham left but I'll leave that for dinner.

As I cook I look up to the shelf. On it are three pictures of my aunt, my grandmother, and my dad. The shelf of the lost. My aunt lost to a peacekeeper incident in the pasture, my grandmother to the Hunger Games, and my dad to the craze and frenzied life of the Capitol.

My eyes are focused on the picture of my dad when the squeaky front door is opened and slammed shut. The picture falls off of the shelf and lands millimeters away from the flame of the stove. I quickly recover it and place it back on the shelf.

The slam of the door also awakens my mother. "What? Who's there? Oh the stove!" she cries out as she jumps from the couch but then she sees me and relaxes again. Instead she focuses on the person who opened the door so harshly, my 20 year old brother.

"Hi mom!" he says brightly as he hugs my mom.

"Oh Troy!" she says slightly stunned by his appearance. He rarely leaves his apartment to come and see us and if he does it's usually for one thing…

"So have any food?" he asks. "Oh Skylar! There my wonderful little sister is! Aren't you going to say hi?" he says to me once he finally notices that I'm cooking at the stove but I refuse to acknowledge him. "Sooo whatcha cookin?" he asks.

"Nothing for you," I respond coldly.

"Skylar that is no way to treat your brother!" my mom scolds. She's so clueless. He doesn't care about us. He's just a mooch. "I think there's some ham in the there. Why don't you cook that?"

"But mom I was saving that for dinner tonight!" I say but she just waves it off.

"There's always enough for family. Besides maybe Troy can treat us to some good dinner foods with that pay raise he received last week," she says as she collapses into a chair.

"Sorry mom, spent most of that at the bar last night and I need the rest for rent!" he says as he plops down in my chair, the only other chair at the table.

"Oh well that's okay. Maybe I can make a deal with Hef with the cattle," my mom says as she rubs her feet.

Meanwhile I'm cooking my ungrateful brother's breakfast. I flip and cook the ham as quickly as I can while I struggle not to listen to my brother's latest indulgences with the money he makes working with cattle. As he's talking about getting drunk every night, buying a new tv, shopping for new clothes all I can hear is all the pointless stuff he's buying while he should be helping my mom support us.

But my mom doesn't care. She's just happy to have her little boy back in the house. She's so clueless sometimes. Once I'm done cooking, I throw their breakfasts down on the table and storm upstairs to get changed.

"Hey little sis where are you going?" my brother calls as I rush into my room. I throw on the first pair of clothes I can find and then rush back downstairs. "Sis, aren't you eating with us?" my brother asks with a mouthful of ham. I stop in my tracks and step towards him slowly, planning my words.

"You know why I'm not going to eat with you?" I start. "It's because that food that's on your plates is all that's left for us to eat. We have nothing! And all you care about is yourself." I don't even listen to my mom's protests as I walk out the door.

After a few minutes of walking I reach the town square. I receive a few awkward stares from some people and suddenly realize the error of getting changed so quickly this morning. In my moment of rage I had put on my bright orange skirt and a fuzzy, unflattering, puke green sweater. Ugh.

I try and avoid stares as I reach my section. There's only one pair of eyes I want to see and they're a bright, everlasting green. I finally find them in my section and while they appear slightly surprised they're also extremely happy. Those beautiful green eyes belong to my best friend Jarad.

"Hey Sky-Cat!" he says as he embraces me in his arms. I feel so small when he holds me but it's nice. I feel protected. Unfortunately I have to settle for an arm around the shoulder after he breaks the hug so we can walk towards his friends. "I like your new style Sky-Cat. Definitely helps you stand out. Totally what you were going for right?"

"Oh yeah you know me, I loooove being the center of attention," I reply and I manage to a get a small laugh out of him. He knows better than anyone else that I hate to have a lot of attention on me.

Soon we reach Jarad's friends. While we wait for the mayor to start the ceremony Jarad begins talking to them. I do little to contribute to the conversation but it doesn't matter. Jarad's friends accept me because I'm with him and he is there unspoken leader. As he talks various girls approach him and bat their eyelashes, giggling at everything he says. I can feel jealousy begin to bubble up inside me but I console myself by reminding myself that he has his arm around me. I'm his best friend.

Once the mayor begins his speech we divert our attention to the stage. Jarad still doesn't remove his arm and as the mayor begins to talk he whispers snide comments and little jokes in my ear to make me laugh.

When the escort steps up Jarad continues to make little jokes particularly about the escorts bronze body and golden hair but when she goes to pull the girl's name we both freeze. This is no time for jokes. Slowly she dips her hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Skylar Ross!" I take a deep breath and start towards the stage but Jarad's grip around my shoulder tightens and I can't go. Without looking at him I reach back and slowly slide his arm out from around me. I don't look back as I step towards the stage towards the danger of the Hunger games and away from the protection of my best friend.

Ulysses Cranick POV

I always get a little worried when I leave Elise in the care of my grandmother. She means well but she's starting to become more forgetful and one of these days I'm afraid she's going to forget that she even has a granddaughter. But regardless of my worry I have to leave Elise with my grandmother in the crowd so I can join my Reaping section.

In my Reaping section I mostly stand by myself with all of the other pasture workers. Children who have the luxury of being able to stay in school form their own little packs of friends while factory workers also form groups. Meanwhile we pasture workers mill about on our own, saying quiet hellos to each other.

While we wait for the mayor to start his speech I make small talk with Howie Newmann, a shepherd I often encounter while working in the pasture. Cassia and his Australian sheepdog Orion enjoy playing after herding is over so we've shared a few conversations over the past few years.

Mostly we talk about the sheep and how production is going but once the mayor starts his speech we stop. This is my 6th year in the Reaping and I already know the speech by heart. After the mayor is done the escort steps up and begins the Reaping process. The girl who is reaped is small, really small, and has super long hair but she steps up to the stage with a strong face.

Next is the boy tribute. "Ulysses Cranick!" My mind immediately begins to go in overdrive, making plans and deciding what to do next.

First things first… "Howie!" I say as I grab him by the shoulders. "Listen to me, I need you to look after Elise and my grandmother. Cassia will show up at the pastures tomorrow and do her usual job, just follow her back to my house. Make sure they're okay. Make sure they're always safe!" Through the stunned expression on his face he nods and I know he'll do what I've asked.

After that is taken care of I take my place on the stage next to the girl tribute. We both wait patiently until we're escorted into an old barn, refurbished as a town hall. Each of us is placed in an old stall, newly designed as an interview room and are told to wait.

On the other side of the stall I hear my district partner say something to the peacekeeper guard but then my family comes in. Elise immediately runs to me and grabs my leg.

"Lysees Nana says you're going somewhere," she says.

"Yes Elise I'm going away for a little bit," I respond quietly.

"Take me with you please?" she asks.

I struggle to answer her. "I'm sorry Elise, I can't do that. You have to stay here with Nana."

"No take me with you! Take me with you please!" she shouts as she pounds her tiny fists into my leg and starts crying. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes and I'm at a loss for words. I don't know what to tell her.

My grandmother comes over and picks Elise up so that she's crying into her shoulder. Gingerly she pats me on the shoulder. "Good luck Ulysses," she says as she carries Elise out the door. Once she's gone I curl my legs up and cry into the musty stall wall.

Skylar Ross POV

My district partner and I are separated into two stalls. He's 17 and has dark hair with strands of red mixed in. He's cute but he's no Jarad. Jarad… I begin to panic at the thought of seeing my best friend. What could I possibly say to him? He's been my best friend my entire life. I can't do it. I can't possibly convey my emotions to him now, with a peacekeeper by the door, in this musty old stall.

And then there's my family. I would just get mad at Troy, and my mom would just be crying. Really the only family I want to see is Mara, my sister, but she's dead. No, there's no one I can see right now.

"Excuse me?" I say to the peacekeeper by the stall door. He grunts to acknowledge me. "I don't want to see anyone. Please don't let them in to see me." He nods to let me know he understands and then continues to guard the door. I lean my head against the wall and try and empty my mind. I faintly hear sobbing on the other side and I'm strangely comforted by the sound. I guess it's nice to know I'm not the only one feeling completely lost right now.


	14. District 11 Reaping

**Wooo! Only one more Reaping left! These two tributes belong to A Poets Hope and xxBerte. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 11 Reaping<span>

Bane Manders POV

I groan as I rollover in bed. The head peacekeeper caught me stealing some beef from the butcher and beat me for it yesterday. I wasn't even stealing. Dom always lets me take a pound of beef at the beginning of the week but we have to do it secretly. He receives the meat form the government and his job is to distribute it to those that can pay. If he got caught giving away free samples he might be executed. So I didn't blame him when he went along with the head peacekeepers punishment. He was just doing what he had to do to survive in District 11.

Luckily it was a beating and not a whipping. Farrow, the head peacekeeper, was in a lazy mood and didn't feel like doing all the paperwork for a whipping. Ugh but those bruises really do hurt.

I stay lying in bed for a few minutes, trying to figure out how best to get out of bed without causing too much pain. After struggling for a few minutes my twin sister Rose comes into my room.

"Bane, come on you only have an hour until the Reaping. Here let me help you up," carefully and gently she grabs my body and together we manage to support my body into the standing position.

"Thanks sis," I say as she helps me walk down the stairs for breakfast.

"No problem bro," she responds with a smile. Though we look so similar she and I couldn't be more different. We both have the same colored dark black hair and light green eyes but while mine are always shifting and darting around nervously hers exude warmth and trust. She is always friendly and looking to help those in need. It amazes me how she could have turned out this way considering the peacekeeper in charge of the strawberry fields degrades and abuses all of his workers. Meanwhile I'm untrusting and have an ego that doesn't belong in the harsh environment of District 11. It's no wonder I have scars covering my body from various whippings and punishments while her tanned skin is still flawless.

When we finally make it down the stairs I see my mom and younger sister, Glory, are both waiting at the table for me to join them for breakfast. Rose helps me sit down in the chair and then takes her own seat. Together we say a quick blessing and then eat our small meal of peaches and toast.

Lily Bellamy POV

My mom cooked my favorite breakfast this morning, peaches, toast, waffles with whipped cream, bacon, and a large glass of my grapefruit juice. Delicious! While Ace and I eat our breakfast my mom goes into her room and has her makeup done by a special Capitol specialist. She gets extra privileges today because of the Reaping.

Just as I'm finishing my peaches my dad hustles into the room talking to an advisor from the Capitol. "Justice I cannot say this! It would be a lie to announce that the peacekeepers have done more to decrease the amount of deaths to due punishment. They've increased this year. I'll have a full scale riot on my hands if I say this," he says while various Capitol beauticians hustle around him putting on dabs of makeup and straightening his clothes.

"Well Mr. Bellamy," Justice says quietly.

"Call me Alfred," my dad says gruffly, he hates being called Mr. Bellamy.

"Umm well okay Alfred. Well you see the Capitol is starting to feel badly about all the deaths and well they uhh would like to know that it's been taken care of…." He says trailing off towards the end.

"Justice… I'm not going to lie to please the Capitol. Go rewrite this," my dad says handing the speech script back to the advisor who then hustles off to some more Capitol workers. "Ahhh Rebekkah!" my dad says once he spots my mom in her Reaping outfit. "You look beautiful!" he says kissing her.

"Ewww Dad stop!" Jace calls out shielding his eyes. My dad breaks his embrace with my mom to lift Jace out of his chair and carry him up stairs.

"Come on Ace! Time to make you look handsome!" he calls as they disappear up the steps.

"Lily it's time for you to go get ready. The makeup people are in your room and they picked out a nice dress for you," my mom says.

"Yes mama," I reply as I walk to my room. Waiting in my room is an odd assortment of makeup artists and stylists. They sit me down in a chair and begin fluttering around me, like the beautiful hummingbirds that visit our crops during the summer. Once they're done with my hair and face they throw me into a pretty yellow sundress that looks beautiful against my strawberry red hair.

When I look at myself in the mirror I feel a little guilty. I know I'll be the best dressed at the Reaping today but I can't help that I'm the mayor's daughter! Besides I'm not usually this pampered. I'm really not too spoiled at all…

Bane Manders POV

Rose and I bring Glory to her section. It's her first Reaping and she's scared but we each hold her tight and reassure her that she'll be okay then we head to our section. The two of choose to stand together amongst the other 17 year olds. We each have our own group of friends but today, Reaping day, is a day for family.

The mayor and his family step up to the stage and take their seats. They're all made up and dressed well today. Their bright outfits and well styled hair stand out amid the drab grays and dirty browns of the rest of District 11. That's acceptable I guess but then the mayor gets up to make his speech.

He talks about all the deaths this year that were caused by peacekeepers and promises to help cut them back. Then he advises the rest of us to keep obeying the rules and keep our noses clean. He's such an idiot and clearly I'm not the only one who thinks this as the rest of square begins to mutter in discontent. He finishes his speech pretty quickly and then hustles off for the escort. The escort, dressed as a stalk of corn, thanks the mayor for his kind words of wisdom and then reaches into the girl's bowl. He pulls out a name, "Lily Bellamy!" The mayor's daughter!

A bloodcurdling screams pierces the air from the 13 year old section and the mayor stands up and knocks over his chair. His wife faints beside while the young son has a look of terror plastered on his face. After a few long seconds the scream stops suddenly and people gasp from the 13 year old section. Apparently the girl passed out and within seconds a peacekeeper steps towards the stage awkwardly carrying her in his arms. He doesn't seem to know what to do with the body until the mayor directs him into the town hall. I'm not the biggest fan of our mayor but I would never wish for his daughter to have to go to the Hunger Games.

The escort recovers quickly from the incident like a real pro and then reaches into the boy's bowl. "Bane Manders." And to think I was just a moment ago feeling bad for the mayor's daughter when I should have been worried for myself. I try and take a few steps towards the stage but then I collapse. The damage done by the beating yesterday is starting to take a toll. I start to fear that a peacekeeper is going to have to carry me to the stage when Rose kneels down and lifts me to my feet. Together we walk to the stage and together we stand up there as the escort closes the ceremony. Together we walk back into the hall and wait for my mom and other sister. She stays we me and we stay together. Reaping day is family day after all.

Lily Bellamy POV

I wake up in my dad's office in the town hall. At first I forget why I'm here. Did he invite me into see him today? But then I remember my name being called and a great wave of terror sweeps over me. The Hunger Games… I can't go there… I'm the mayor's daughter… I was supposed to be safe!

I feel like I'm about to pass out again when my dad walk in. He rushes to me and embraces me in my arms. I begin bawling.

"Dad please can't you do something?" I beg but he begins to cry and shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart this is all my fault. I'm so sorry," he sobs into me. We stay there sobbing into one another. I tell him I love him and I tell him to tell mom and Ace that I love them too and soon the peacekeepers come into to take him away. I sit in my chair gently crying until everything turns black. My last memory is off a strong pair of arms picking me up and taking me away.

Bane Manders POV

Rose gets up to leave me as I'm wiping tears from my eyes. When Glory walked into the room crying I couldn't hold back anymore and I broke down. I give them all one last hug, my mom, Glory, and finally Rose. When Rose breaks the hug and walks out the door I feel like a part of me leaves with her. We've always been together but this is one thing I have to do on my own.

A peacekeeper comes over to help me get up but I push him away. I don't want peacekeeper hands on me. As I'm about to leave the town hall and go to the train I walk by the little girl's chair. She's asleep. A part of me wants to leave her behind and let a peacekeeper take care of her, but a strange kinder part of me wishes to reach out and carry her. Without even realizing it I reach out and grab the little girl until I'm cradling her in my arms. It burns the muscles in my arms but I'm able to carry her to the train. Once I set her down in a compartment I realize that the strange kind part of me was my sister Rose. I guess we're always together in some way.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just want to thank xxBerte for Lily. She was one of the first tributes submitted and I'm sorry you had to wait this long to read her Reaping. Berte if you're still reading thanks so much for the awesome tribute!<strong>

**Also, A Poets Hope I expanded on Bane's relationship with Rose quite a bit. I hope this is okay with you and if it's not feel free to PM me so I can do some damage control :)**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	15. District 12 Reaping

**Last Reaping and I have to say this one was an enjoyable one to write :) Thanks for sticking with me throughout all these long Reapings, at the end of the chapter I have some final notes regarding the next part of the story. Thanks to Rhett-TheBratPrince and A Poets Hope for these two wonderful tributes. I hope you all enjoy the final Reaping!**

* * *

><p>District 12 Reaping<p>

Finch Grindel POV

The house feels particularly lonely today. It hasn't had anyone else in it but me for five years but for some reason my one room home feels empty today. I struggle to raise myself from my couch/bed today but once I do I go to my tiny washroom and wash up. I don't have enough money today to use hot water so I have to settle with using a wet rag and wiping my body down with that. When I reach my right shoulder I hesitate for a moment on the spot that has a small dark burn scar shaped like a wing.

_One day you're going to spread your wings and fly Finch…_

I don't know why I'm so nostalgic today but I try and shake it from my mind as I quickly wipe over the scar. I get changed into my nicest white button and the cleanest pants I have and then settle for a breakfast of oats and honey.

Lakota Bartlett POV

I hurry to finish Tyme's breakfast. Eggs from Mrs. Rubinski our neighbor, wild potato like tubers, and bacon from the boar I managed to bring down the other day. The bacon was just finished being salted yesterday and I wanted to surprise him. I just finish pouring a glass of milk when he walks down the stairs.

"Good morning Tyme," I say to him. He smiles in response. I wait in anticipation until he finds the surprise on his breakfast plate. As he gets closer to the table he smells the bacon and rushes forward.

"Lakota how did you get this?" he says as he sits down at the table.

"I brought down a boar the other day. The Hob just finished processing the meat for me. Do you like it?" I ask.

"Yeah! I love bacon! I remember when Dad used to get us some on Sundays," he says excitedly. Though he's smiling more than ever at the bacon and the happy memory, the mention of our dad brings a frown to my face. He was only 5 when it happened so he couldn't quite register everything but I was 10 and I had to experience it and remember it all.

But as much as though bad memories leave a sour taste in my mouth I try and let them go and enjoy breakfast with my little brother.

Finch Grindel POV

At the Reaping I stand by myself but then so does almost every other kid in District 12. It's sad really, how broken and beaten we are. We can't even muster enough energy to make lasting relationships with the people around us.

Soon the mayor gives his speech. It's lackluster and emotionless. He's pretty beaten down too. It's not until our peppy happy escort with bright pink hair steps up to the stage that energy is brought to the square.

"Well hello District 12! I know you've had a rough year but let's try and brighten things up by picking your tributes. Maybe one of them will win and bring you guys out of your slump," she says brightly. We don't mind our escort here in District 12. She's always been nice to us and kind to our tributes but we all know our tributes won't be a winner this year. We haven't won in over 30 years.

"Okay well let's pick the girl tribute!" she says as she dips her hand into the girl tribute bowl. "Lakota Bartlett!"

That's her! She has long dark brown hair that shimmers with red in the sunlight and just like that day her face is stoic and slightly unhappy.

"Our boy tribute is Finch Grindel!" That's me!

Around me people stare like I'm a corpse. I guess I practically am a corpse to them. I step up to the stage trying to keep my face strong. On stage Lakota's and my eyes meet and I can tell she remembers me too. It's a shame though. Tragedy seems to be the only thing that brings us together.

Lakota Bartlett POV

It's difficult to keep a straight face when your entire inside feels like collapsing but five years of training has prepared me for this day. So, even though on the inside I'm panicking about my future and Tyme's future on the outside I manage to look like I always do which I suppose is slightly angry.

It isn't until I'm sitting in my chair in the justice building that I manage to calm my insides to match my outside and I can think things through. First is Tyme. I'm all he has but I trust that Mrs. Rubinksi will take care of him. She's always looked out for us before and I know she'll continue to do so even after I'm gone. Besides I've stocked up the freezer with tons of meat. I'm just grateful I went to the Hob yesterday to get the meat.

Next, even thinking about Tyme is making me sad and I know I can't see him. If I see him it will make it impossible to leave and I have to be focused on the Games now. "Leon," I say addressing the peacekeeper. "Don't let Tyme in." He gives me a puzzled look but nods in response.

Finally, I have to think about me now. What's my plan? I'm too small to go on a direct offensive but I'm skilled enough with a bow and arrow to make some kills. I have to stay out of sight.

It's during this time as I'm planning my strategy that I realize the Justice Building is strangely quiet. Why doesn't he have any visitors?

I do remember him and I know he remembers me too. How can I not forget the day my life changed forever? His life changed that day as well and I have ample respect for him and what he's managed to accomplish on his own. I don't realize how intently I'm looking at him until he looks up and stares back at me. I don't avert my eyes though. My mind is reeling with different strategies and ideas and even though I don't trust him completely it can't hurt to start an alliance. At least before the games I can learn everything about him I need to know, that way I can kill him later on if I need to.

Our eyes connect and I nod briefly. He returns it. We don't say any words to each other but we both know the bond we've just made.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest Reaping yet but it's one of my favorites :)<strong>

**First, I want to thank kaygirl38 and DustyStroodle228 for being loyal readers and reviewers :) You guys are awesome. kaygirl reviewed the most with Dusty as a close second. You two will both get a chance to sponsor your tributes when the games start. **

**Second, for the next section, the Capitol section, I will do Districts 1,2,3 on the trains, Districts 4,5,6, during the chariot rides, then I will do 3(?) days of training with POVs spread out among the tributes (someone correct me if the number of training days is wrong), after I will do Districts 7,8,9 as they perform for the Gamemakers and finally Districts 10,11,12 during the interviews. These chapters will be short and quick, definitely not longer than any of the Reaping chapters and should be shorter. **

**Last, I'm going to get one more chapter out tonight that'll just be a recap of all the tributes then I have to write an essay for one of my classes. It shouldn't take more than a day and if I'm lucky the first Capitol chapter should be up tomorrow :)**

**Sorry for the long notes at the end but thanks for reading everybody and I hope you're enjoying my story!**


	16. Reaping Recap

**This chapter isn't really necessary to read but if you're interested in learning about the other tributes this is your chance to :) I've updated some of the previous tributes with descriptions on their appearance since I know I didn't always mention that. Also this is your last chance to correct me if I've made a mistake with your tribute. This does NOT mean remind me about something I didn't add. There are somethings I left out and will include later :) just correct me if I got something wrong. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Reaping Recap<span>

District 1

Alexander Lodge (Age 12): He has an older sister who won the games and a dad who won the games but is now dead. His sister is a mentor. He is a cheerful happy kid with lots of friends. He was reaped. He has curly blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Starlight "Star" Lockwood (Age16): She has an abusive sister and is insecure about being unloved. She is very attractive. She was reaped. She is tall, has long dark straight black hair and dark brown eyes.

District 2

Zane Djvorak (Age 18): He is a very cocky hardcore career tribute who volunteered for the games due to a combination of being pressured by his dad and to see "her". He is over 6ft and muscular. He has short brown hair and brown eyes.

Kirstin Abbot (Age 16): Kirstin is a calm confident career tribute who volunteered because her dad wanted her and because she thinks she can win. She is tall, blonde, and has blue-green eyes.

District 3

Lightning Drift (Age 17): He is a shy intelligent boy with a knack for working with technology. He has a large family. He was reaped. He is slightly shorter than 6ft and is skinny. He has very light blonde hair and electric blue eyes

Lexi Davenport (Age 14): She is an innocent bubbly girl. Her mother died in the Hunger Games and her father is an alcoholic. She was reaped. She is average height and athletic. She has light wavy brown brown hair with bangs and blue eyes with flecks of green.

District 4

Skylar Medina (Age 16): Skylar is a closed off guy due to abuse from his step-mother. He feels connected to his mom who died in the Hunger Games. He is close to his dad. He was reaped. He has a mysterious attraction to his district partner Fawn. He is strong from working on fishing boats and is about 6ft tall. He has short blonde hair that sticks up a bit and hazel eyes.

Fawn Nolan (Age 16): Fawn is a spacy analytical girl who is constantly planning her actions and devising strategies. Her parents both won the games but her two older siblings lost. She volunteered to see if she is better than her older siblings. She has a strange attraction to her district partner Skylar. She is very tall and thin and has short brown and blonde streaked hair

District 5

Jage Chirn (Age 15): Jage's parents are both out the picture and he lives with his aunt and uncle. He is popular and flirty. He was reaped. He is slightly shorter than 6ft. He has short curly brown hair and brown eyes. He has a bit of an acne problem.

Bethany Caelum (Age 17): Her family is out of the picture. She lives with her best friend's family. She is friendly and mischievous. She was reaped. She is average height with a curvy body. She has choppy short brown hair with red and copper streaks. She has eyes a color in between hazel and brown.

District 6

Quinlan Darrow (Age 17): Quinlan is an orphan with his younger sister Evlin. He is tall and sure of his abilities. He volunteered for the games to try and win for his sister. He may have a relationship blossoming with his work friend Dahlia. He is very very tall, almost 7ft. He is muscular and he has dark brown hair with green eyes.

Helena Jackson (Age 14): Helena is a kind girl with a very loving and compassionate mother. She has a crush on her friend Shane Collins. She was reaped. She is short, only 5ft but slender. She has dark skin, straight brown hair, and blue eyes.

District 7

Hunter Mason (Age 16): Hunter has both parents, a younger brother and an older sister. His grandmother competed in the games and won. His dad competed in the games and won. He volunteered for his brother who was reaped. He is a funny and kind guy. He is almost 6ft and has brown shaggy hair and green eyes.

Tyla Kytlee (Age 17): She is a very privileged child but is often lonely because her parents work so much. She has a five year old brother. She is very nice but appears snobbish at times. She was reaped. She is very attractive and is on the taller side with long red hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

District 8

Laurence "Laury" Malpence (Age 18): He lives by himself on the outskirts of town and has trained himself to be a career. He has sacrificed everything to get to where he is now. He is stocky and shorter and has spiky platinum hair and green eyes.

Kennedy White (Age 14): She has a mother with severe bi-polar disorder and a brother with autism. She is a bright and happy popular girl. She was reaped. She has light blonde wavy hair, is slightly taller than average and has grey-blue eyes.

District 9

West Freymore (Age 17): West is a self assured boy who loves the ladies. His parents are both out of the picture and he lives with his alcoholic uncle. He was reaped. He is shorter than most guys and has dark brown layered hair that falls over his eyes and intense blue eyes.

Shila Lukens (Age 13): Shila has 5 brothers and a father. Her mother died when she was young. She works hard in the grain fields and is skilled with sickles and scythes. She is down to earth. She was reaped. She has short reddish brown hair and is small. She has large light brown eyes.

District 10

Ulysses Cranick (Age 17): Ulysses' parents are out of the picture and he lives and provides for his elderly grandmother and toddler sister. He is tough but kind. He was reaped. He is 6ft and has dark black hair with red highlights. He has almond shaped brown eyes.

Skylar Ross (Age 15): Skylar lives with her mom who works hard to provide for the family. She is on bad terms with her selfish older brother. She has a very close friend, Jarad, who she loves. She is quiet but sweet. She was reaped. She is petite and has super long auburn hair and bright green eyes.

District 11

Bane Manders (Age 17): Bane struggles to help provide for his family and has suffered many whippings and punishment because of it. He has a younger sister, a twin sister, and a mother. He is very prideful. He was reaped. He has shaggy dark hair that almost looks purple. He is a little over 6ft. He has bright seafoam green eyes that are constantly shifting.

Lily Bellamy (Age 13): Lily is the daughter of the mayor and is slightly spoiled. She is very kind and polite. She was reaped. She has long, strawberry red hair and dark brown eyes with long lashes. She has gotten a little chubby from the rich food she eats as the mayor's daughter.

District 12

Finch Grindel (Age 15): Finch lives by himself and is hardworking. He is quiet and kind. He was reaped. He is on the shorter side. He has bright red hair and bronze eyes. He has a wing shaped burn scar on his right shoulder. He is very attractive. He knows Lakota from an incident earlier in his life.

Lakota Bartlett (Age 15): Lakota lives with her 10 year old brother. She hunts to help provide for him. She is a fighter and untrusting. She was reaped. She has straight long dark brown hair with light red streaks. She is shorter and has large brown eyes. She knows Finch from an incident earlier in her life.


	17. District 1 Train Ride

**First of the Capitol series :) Did you miss these two? I sure did! Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 1 Train Ride<span>

Starlight "Star" Lockwood POV

_No friends, no family, no love. No friends, no family, no love. No friends, no family, no love. _

These words replay themselves over and over in my mind as I stare out the window of my compartment. Trees and rivers flash by in a past as the train speeds across the landscape. At any other time I would consider it to be beautiful but right now I'm too busy thinking about those words and the future that's lies before me.

I'm brought out of my days by a knock on the compartment door quickly followed by the opening of the door. "Helloooo Starlight! Oh what a pretty name! I wish I had a name like that but my silly parents named me Petra. They really should let children name themselves. I would've loved to have a name like Starlight! As you can see I enjoy being quite starry! Hee hee! Ooo but maybe a name like Midnight or NightSky. Oh the possibilities! Anyhoo Mia and Hermes would like to meet with you and Alex so I'm doing my job and escorting you!" my annoying escort says. Indeed she is quiet starry with gold stars all over her body. As she smiles brightly at me I even see she has gold stars painted on her teeth. Psh the things Capitol people go through to achieve beauty. I know beauty and this girl doesn't have it.

"Whatever," I say in reply. "Just take me to them." Petra brightly skips down the hallway to a large compartment while I follow casually behind. Half my mind is still focused on my sister and the incident with Jay.

When we reach the large compartment Alex, Hermes, and Mia are already waiting. Mia gestures to an open seat around a small round table while Petra sits on a bench by the window and quietly hums to herself.

"Hello Starlight," Mia says kindly to me. I don't get this chick. She was so cruel when she was in the games.

"Call me Star," I say cautiously as I take my seat.

"Okay Star then. We were just discussing our plans for mentoring. Usually I mentor the girls and Hermes mentors the boys however this year there's a bit of a problem considering I'm Alex's sister, which could create a conflict of interests. But after discussing it and thinking it through I believe that it would still be best if I mentored you," she says professionally.

Slowly I snap out of my daze and register what she's saying. "So you're saying that you're going to mentor me even though your younger brother is competing in the Games as well? You've got to be freaking kidding me. I'm not going to listen to a word you tell me. For all I know you're just trying to sabotage me so you're precious little brother can win."

Mia takes a deep breath before answering. "Star listen to me. I can help you. My job is to mentor you and that's what I intend on doing."

"Cut the crap Mia. I know what you're capable of. We all saw the way you killed Granite when you were in the Games! You're just a lying skank," I say cruelly but no sooner than the words skank leave my mouth does little Alexander pop up out of his chair.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" he says to me with more force I than I thought possible for the kid to have. He looks like he's about to say more but Mia gestures for him to sit down and he does.

"Star follow me. Hermes you may work with Alex now," she says without even addressing her little brother. She grabs my arm roughly and directs me into a smaller compartment across the hall. She forces me to sit down and then sits across from me. "Star from now on I will not interact with my brother unless all of us are in the room. I will not give Hermes advice. I will not tell Petra to tell him anything though I doubt she'd be capable of doing that. I am your mentor and yours only. Do you understand?" she says strictly.

I nod slowly in response, still unsure about her. "Okay good," she says a little more kindly. "First things first is a motive. If you're going to get out of these Games alive you're going to need to have a hell of a reason to get back. What do you have?" I shrug my shoulders. "Come on Star you have to give me something." But I still don't respond. "Fine, I'll tell you my motive. I originally wanted to volunteer. I had trained and I had a strategy but my dad told me not to do it and once he died I decided I wasn't going to. I had Alex to look after. But, fate had other things in mind and I was reaped. The thought of leaving Alex completely alone tortured me and whenever I had a moment of doubt I thought about him and it gave me the strength to keep going and do things I still regret doing to. Now can you please give me a motive?" I stare at her from across the compartment considering many things.

A motive? After thinking about it for only a second an answer pops into my mind. "I want to get home so I can destroy my sister. I want to embarrass, humiliate, reduce her to nothing just like she's done to me my entire life." Mia sits there considering it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay I can work with that. Now listen closely, this is what you have to do…." I lean in close to hear everything she's saying. I don't necessarily trust her completely but I might as well learn everything I can from this former victor.

Alexander Lodge POV

Watching that stuck up ice princess walk out the room with my sister just after she insulted her makes my blood boil. But my sister doesn't want me to follow and she can take care of herself. Right now I have to focus on Hermes.

He smiles kindly at me in a fatherly way. I am glad that if I couldn't have Mia as my mentor at least it was Hermes. A younger guy won about 10 years ago and he has mentored before but he didn't feel like doing it this year. He won the games by beating kids to a pulp, Hermes won by avoiding just that. "Well Alex let's start but looking at these other tributes." He pushes a button on the table and little tv pops up on the wall.

Petra jumps up from her seat by the window and joins us at the table. "Oh goody! I've been waiting for this," she says. The three of us watch the reapings together.

Starlight and I are first and I'm happy to see that I don't look completely pitiful on the stage. Of the rest of the tributes only a few stand out. Both from District 2 seem tough, the guy can't seem to wait to get his hands on a body to beat up. A very very tall boy from District 6 volunteers which is slightly out of the ordinary but he looks like he can hold his own. Again a kid from District 7 volunteers and a boy from District 8 as well. The girl from District 11 passes out and the girl from District 12 seems sneaky and smart. The one thing I notice above all else during the Reapings is that I'm the youngest. After the Reapings are done Hermes puts the tv away and faces me. "So what do you think?" he asks.

I take a shaky breath before responding. "Well I'm the only 12 year old."

Hermes smiles slightly. "I wasn't looking for that but yes that's true. What else did you notice?"

"The kid from District 6 is big," I say half jokingly.

Hermes sighs. "Think carefully Alex! What did you do that no one else did? What sets you apart?" I'm completely lost. I didn't do anything.

"You smiled!" Petra says brightly.

"Yes!" Hermes says throwing a slightly surprised look Petra's way. "You smiled! No one else engaged the audience. No one else realized that this is all a show but you did! You must have had a reason. Now tell me what it was."

"Well my dad always told me to be friendly. And Mia reminded me to smile as I was getting on stage. I just thought it was the smart thing to do," I say nonchalantly. I don't understand what point he's trying to make.

"It was the smart thing to do Alex. It was very smart. You have good instincts. You didn't let the Games get to you. You smiled. You see Alex the Games are every bit as mental as they are physical. Strength can come with time but you can't learn instincts. You have what none of those other tributes have. You know how to play the game. I'm going to do my best to teach you how use these instincts, how to hold off the stronger tributes, you just have to remember that you have it all inside you. Don't let your age get to you Alex. I was only 13 when I won. I know you can do it too.

We spend the rest of the train ride discussing the do's and do not's in the Capitol and proper etiquette around other tributes. Petra joins in every once in a while to brighten up the conversation. I'm starting to feel a little brighter about my chances but I can't help but worry that my physical part of the game won't be able to match up.


	18. District 2 Train Ride

**Hi :) Writing these train rides is a lot more fun that writing Reapings. I enjoy having the tributes interact. Well, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>District 2 Train Ride<span>

Zane Djvorak POV

I fell in love when I was 16. Before then I'd never considered girls to be anything more than objects. Since my mom died giving birth to me I'd never had a womanly figure to look up to. They were only something I could use to achieve what I desired and boy were those girl's willing to give me anything! But it all changed when I fell in love.

I can remember distinctly watching the Games with my dad that year. I hadn't volunteered and some buff dude went off to the Games and got killed on the second day. Embarassing. But that night my dad and I watched the recap of the Reapings. After just a minute into the Reapings there she was, stepping onto the stage, beautiful, sexy, confident, but also with the smallest bit of worry.

My love for her only grew as the Games went on. Watching the beautiful jewels shimmer on her body as she rode on her chariot, seeing the way she sexily flirted with Bruno Neopolita, the interviewer, and then in the games the way she lured her prey in with the slightest look or gentlest touch just so she could kill it later with deadly skill. It brought her to the end of the Games when she had to face off with the girl from 4. A small deadly fox-like girl who danced and twirled but in the end it was her, the love of my life, who got the final knife in that District 4 girl's heart.

After those Games I never looked at another girl again and I got in more fights than I ever had before when someone called her a slut. After those Games I fell in love with Mia Lodge, and I've never even met her before.

But soon I will, she's a mentor and I intend on spending most of my time in the Capitol getting to know her more. First I'll—

"Zane! Snap out of it," my mentor says. Ugh first I have to get through this torturous train ride.

"Yes Mr. Testosterone," I respond boredly. My mentor is some jerk who won the Games five years ago by basically being the biggest and the stupidest.

"Zane, you've been completely out of the conversation for the past ten minutes. Kirstin has already told us what she wants to do. In fact, she was wondering if you'd be willing to start the career pack with her," he tells me. I look around the room and find that Kirstin is looking at me in a slightly bemused way and her mentor, a tall strict woman who won the games 15 years ago, looks irritated.

"Yeah sure whatever I don't care," I say.

Kirstin jumps up and claps her hands together. "Okay well that's all I needed to hear! Leta do you mind if we go somewhere private to talk now?" she says to her mentor. The mentor nods and takes her out of the room.

"Okay Zane now we have a chance to talk on our own. What do you have planned for the Games?" my stupid mentor tries to say to me but I'm not even listening anymore.

"Listen Mace, you won the Games by being a huge idiot. I honestly don't think I have anything to learn from you so I'm just gonna go to my compartment and try and get some shut eye okay? Bye," I say and without even waiting for a response I exit the compartment and go to my own. I lie down on the seat and fall asleep with Mia on my mind.

Kirstin Abbot POV

My time spent with Leta goes well. She's not the best mentor for me but its okay. She won the Games by being a typical District 2 girl. She was tough and held her own and when the time came she turned against her District partner and won the games on her own. She relied on strength a little more than I intend too but at least she's not stupid or a bloodthirsty monster.

I told her my plan. I want to get the career pack going and mostly take a back seat from there. I don't want to be an outright leader but I don't want to seem too weak either. I'll seem like I don't care too much but in reality I'll be learning everything I can about my fellow careers so I can kill them in the end. She told me it was a good plan in theory but harder to execute. She wondered how I was going to be able to kill careers who matched my skill. I just told her not to worry. She just doesn't think I'm tough enough but we don't all need to be as big as a gorilla to win.

After that we just watched the Reapings, pretty boring, but then Obsidia came in and entertained us by making incredibly depressing comments about all the tributes except for us of course. I swear she is the most dark and depressing escort I've ever seen. It's almost as funny as the super peppy ones. Pretty soon we're at the Capitol.

Just as our train arrives at the station another train pulls in as well. Obsidia steps off the train and goes over to see a peppy starry escort who gets off the other train. I get down next, while Leta and Mace walk away together, Mace complaining about something as they walk to the training center. From the other train an older mentor gets off and walks quickly to the training center, trying to catch up to Leta and Mace.

Just as I'm about to start to the training center myself a beautiful dark haired girl steps out of the train along with an equally stunning blonde haired girl I recognize as the winner from two years ago. This must be the District 1 train. I start to head over towards her, to invite her to the career pack, but then from behind me Zane knocks me off balance and rushes forwards to the two of them. I watch the events unfold as I casually walk towards them.

The blonde, the mentor I'm assuming, notices Zane approaching them and quickly whispers something into the black haired girl's ear. Zane goes right up to the blonde and begins smiling and talking. I recognize that look on his face from the times boys have tried to talk to me. He's trying to flirt with her. I quicken my pace so I can hear the conversation.

"So if you're interested I was thinking maybe you could talk to me about your time in the Games, maybe we could eat together sometime?" Zane proposes to the blonde coolly.

The blonde looks a little caught off-guard, clearly she was expecting something from Zane but this wasn't it. "Umm I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure I'm allowed to do that. Why don't you talk to my tribute, Star, about that? She knows a lot about my victory. It was nice meeting you Zane but I have to be going now. Goodbye!" she says before going off to the training center. Zane looks like he's about to follow but doesn't.

"Sorry about her," the girl tribute, Star, says to him. "She just doesn't know a good looking guy when she sees one. I was wondering if you'd like to be a part of the career pack with me. District 1 and District 2 usually work well together." Her voice is sly, with just the right amount of carelessness and desire. She doesn't look like she's trying too hard but the intent is clear. In addition, her lip is pouted just slightly but her stance is wide and powerful, letting him know that she's not just a pretty face. She looks feline almost as she waits for his response.

But Zane isn't noticing all the things I am. He's too busy staring after the mentor from District 1. "Yeah sure whatever. I got to go. Bye," he says as he rushes after the object of his affection.

The District 1 girl seems slightly surprised but not hurt like I was expecting. I decide to save her any embarrassment she might have. "Don't mind him," I say to her as I step forward. "He just has a little too much meat in his head and not enough brain. I'm Kirstin by the way, the District 2 tribute girl." I reach my hand out. She looks at my hand for a moment with the slightest look of disgust but then takes it in her own and shakes it.

"I'm Starlight, but you can call me Star," she responds in a tone much colder than the one she'd been using on Zane.

"Well I was just going to say that you can be a part of the Career pack of course. Zane and I already decided that. Well I decided it and he just kinda went along with it," I say with a slight laugh. She doesn't return it.

"Okay good, well you want to go to the center?" she asks.

I'm about to tell her I'll wait, I want to see her District partner up close when suddenly a little boy gets off the back of the train. I hadn't been paying attention when he was reaped in the train, and seeing him now shocks me. He's no bigger than my brother, if anything he's smaller. His face is round and innocent; his eyes lack the desire to kill. This is the District 1 boy? I know instantly he won't be a part of the career pack, he may not be a part of any pack because of how young he is, but I also know I won't be able to kill him.

As he walks by the two of us he smiles and nods before heading to the training center alone. "You ready to go or not?" Star asks irritatedly.

"Yeah," I reply distractedly. I just found my biggest weakness in these Games.


	19. District 3 Train Ride

**Hi guys :) Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and alerting my story! It honestly makes my day to see so many people care enough about my story to review or alert it. Thanks so much :) And now for the last train ride! I wish I could write about all these characters so much more! They're all so good! But anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 3 Train Ride<span>

Lexi Davenport POV

I wonder how she felt as she sat on the train carrying her towards her fate. Did she realize that in a few days she was going to die and leave her 2 month old daughter in the hands of a soon to be depressed and alcoholic 19 year old father? Or did she feel like I do now? Scared, unsure, lost, and confused. Either way, I'll never know because my mom died in the arena, all because she had to volunteer for that deaf child who wound up dying a few years later due to an unfortunate incident with a peacekeeper.

In the middle of my contemplations my compartment door is gently opened by my mild mannered escort, a young man who would look like an ordinary blonde man if it wasn't for his rainbow colored eyes. "Lexi," he says gently, "Your mentor was wondering if you were interested in joining Lightning and his mentor in the meeting compartment down the hall to watch the Reapings."

"Sure," I say as I stand up and smile. Together we walk down the hall to a large compartment. My mentor is already waiting in there. She's an elderly woman who won the Games over 50 years ago. District 3 hasn't had another girl winner since then. I'm not so sure how I feel about having her as my mentor. Lightning's mentor is a fidgety younger guy who won three years ago. I don't remember those Games, I think I was too busy trying to raise money to pay off some of my dad's old gambling bills. Lightning himself is sitting in a chair tinkering with some electrical components. So far District 3 isn't making the best of impressions but then again when have we ever?

When I walk in the door both of the mentors look at me. Lightning is too busy with his object to notice. Lightning's mentor looks away quickly but my mentor keeps her gaze on me. Even as I sit down next to Lightning she stares at me. Our escort, Jerudias, turns on the tv, which rises out the table. Finally, Lightning looks up to examine the tv. The Reapings soon fade onto the screen. District 1 and 2 come on and pass. I try not to notice how confident they all look or the muscles rippling beneath their clothes. Then we appear. I'm a little disappointed to see that I appear to be on the verge of tears, but at least I don't actually cry. Lightning looks like he does now. Calm, secure, with slightly blank eyes. It's about this time I notice that my mentor is still looking at me. Do I know her from somewhere? I don't even know her name.

I'm too busy half-paying attention to my odd mentor to notice much more of the Reapings. After they're done the room is silent. That is until my mentor speaks up. "You're Jennifyr's daughter," she says.

I'm shocked until I remember that she's been the girl's mentor since she won the games. "Umm yes that was my mom."

"I remember her. You have her eyes and I bet you have her smile too though I haven't seen it yet," she says again. I'm beginning to wonder where she's going with all of this.

"Hmmm I think we should meet with them individually now okay Twitch?" she says addressing the other mentor. Twitch jumps up when she says his name.

"Oh um yeah that uh sounds like a g-g-good idea," he manages to stutter out. Suddenly I feel bad for Lightning.

My mentor, whose name I still don't know, leads me out of the compartment and into another one. She sits me down on a chair and stares at me again. It makes me feel uncomfortable, all this staring, I'm not used to being looked at so much.

Finally her intense gaze leaves me and she relaxes. "Well Lexi, my name is Nova. I've mentored these Games for fifty five years and I remember every single one of the tributes I have mentored. In all my time there have been only two girls who've had the ability to win. One of them was your mother and the other is you."

My face must show my surprise because she smiles. "How can you tell I have what it takes to win?"

"You have a spark inside you, toughness, a desire, and most importantly a never-ending supply of hope. You're mother had it too," Nova tells me.

"And my mom had this spark too?" I ask tentatively. I don't know much about my mom except that we look alike. My dad has rarely been sober enough to talk about her. I've always wondered whether I was like her in more ways than just looks.

"Oh yes, she had a spark," Nova says and then laughs as her eyes drift to that far off place of remembrance. "I remember that train ride. She walked right into my compartment and sat herself down right in front of me. She said to me, 'Nova I have a 2 month old daughter I intend to return to and I need your help to accomplish this.' Well I hadn't seen spunk like that in years! Yes indeed she had a spark."

Nova's eyes continue to look off as she attempts to capture that memory but then I realize something disturbing and I have to pull her out of her trance. "Umm but Nova she didn't win. She had the spark but she didn't win."

Nova's eyes come back and focus on me. "Well sometimes the Games decide that having the spark just isn't enough."

Lightning Drift POV

Twitch sits across from me, intently watching my hands as I try to reconfigure the remote to one of the train tvs.

"So you uh l-l-like tinkering with uhh things huh?" he says. I nod. "I uhh l-l-liked doing th-that t-t-too."

"W-w-what do you plan on uhh d-d-doing in the the the…" But I cut him off to get to the point.

"I plan on setting traps and mostly sticking to myself. I'm slighter than most of the other guy tributes so I'll be able to maneuver better in forests, which I hope is where the arena is. It should give me an advantage." Twitch nods at me.

"I did that that t-too. I s-s-set this one t-t-trap but it uhhh it uhhh w-went w-w-wrong. L-l-lots of blood. P-p-people hurt. Dying…" Twitch just sort of trails off so I look up from my remote control to see what has happened.

Twitch is shaking uncontrollably. His eyes rolling into the back of his head. His hands convulsing. I stand up slowly. I have no idea what to do. If he was a machine or a piece of electronics I could repair him but people, I don't know what to do with people. Luckily I'm saved by Jerudias who walks into the compartment. He notices Twitch's convulsing body and jumps to action with more intensity in his rainbow eyes than I thought possible. From his pocket he pulls out a thin needle and injects it into Twitch's arm. The convulsions die down until Twitch is just collapsed in the chair with bits of drool coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry about that," Jerudias says quietly. Carefully he carries Twitch's body into the compartment adjacent to ours. As he's about to close the door he pauses. Without looking at me he says, "His name is Trix, not Twitch."

Once Jerudias and Trix are gone I set down the remote and put my face into my hands letting out a long sigh. I'm on my own for these Games. Not that it matters too much. I was planning on going in this alone from the start. From my pocket I pull out a small strip of leather with a lightning bolt imprinted on it. My father gave it to me during our meeting. I rub the worn leather in my hands, thinking about my family and what they're doing right now.

My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the door. I look up to see my District partner Lexi.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says as she begins to leave the room.

"No it's okay. What do you need?" I ask her.

"Nova and I were going to watch the Reapings again but our remote is missing. I was wondering if I could borrow yours."

"Oh I'm sorry I think I took it," I say picking up the tangled pieces of her remote.

She laughs a little at my mangled creation. "What were you trying to do with it?"

I smile slightly. "I don't know to be honest with you. I think I was trying to recreate this helicopter I made this morning. Wow that feels so long ago but umm my little sister really liked it and I was just trying to recreate it."

"Could you really make a helicopter out of that?" she asks with a hint of appreciation.

"Yeah I mean all the pieces are there. I would need some tools but I could do it. You see electronics are pretty simple when it comes down to it. Some metal, some wire, it's just the different ways you put them together that makes a difference. But anyways here you go," I say handing her the remote to my compartment.

"Cool. Well Nova is probably waiting for me so I should go," she says but she doesn't turn to leave. "Hey uh Lightning I was just wondering if you wanted to be my ally. I'm going to need some help and you seem really smart so I don't know what do you think?" she asks hopefully.

I don't even hesitate before answering, "Sorry Lexi but I need to do this alone. Maybe you can find someone else who can help you once we get to the Capitol."

"Oh uh of course. I'm sure someone there will be willing to help me. Thanks Lightning," she says quickly before leaving the room. Once she's gone I decide to examine the tv and see how it works. It isn't until I've thoroughly dismantled the tv that I realize I just may have disappointed her.


	20. District 4 Chariot Ride

**...I finished this 1 hour ago but then I accidently deleted it and had to rewrite it all over again. Anyways it's really late here and I'm not sure how well I wrote the character's POV. If I got your tribute out of character please let me know so I can fix it. Also, Happy Late Birthday NeddyJenkins! Sorry this was a little late. I worked extra hard to get it out for you! I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>District 4 Chariot Ride<span>

Fawn Nolan POV

The Capitol stylists hustle and bustle around me plucking off stray hairs and putting makeup on old training scars. I don't mind that I'm completely naked. As long as they make me look good. Soon my main stylists, a main named Freeze walks in carrying an ornate shimmering dress. I step into the dress and wait as he straps it up in the back. Upon closer inspection I realize that the dress is covered in ornate pearls swirling in beautiful designs. The sleeves are made of strings of pearls only and hang off of my arms. Freeze begins weaving tiny rows of pearls into my short hair until I'm wearing a veil like creation of pearls.

Once I'm done I'm directed to the stables. I quickly find Skylar by our horses. He's wearing a shimmery blue suit that shines and swirls like the ocean on a bright day. He's also wearing a blue cape that flutters behind him. "Hey pearl girl," he says and I respond with a smile.

On the train ride over he and I formed a bit of a friendship. We immediately informed our mentors of our alliance and then spent the rest of the ride joking about our ridiculous red-haired escort.

To be honest though, I was spending most of that time learning everything I could about him. I've accepted that I'm attracted to him. But that doesn't mean I should be distracted. That's how my siblings lost the games. Kaia lost three years ago when she underestimated the District 3 victor and he wound up killing her with a bomb that destroyed half the arena. Axel lost when he fell for a flirty District 1 girl who slit his throat. That was two years ago. I don't intend on making the same mistake.

While the Capitol workers prepare the chariot I examine the tributes closest to us. A few yards away the District 3 tributes stand. The boy seems pretty calm but his hands keep fidgeting and playing with the tassles on his outfit. The girl seems a little nervous but otherwise fine. I don't notice anything too odd about her until she glances up at her partner with the slightest bit of longing. Hmmm interesting…

"What are you looking at?" Skylar says to me distracting me from my analysis.

"Nothing," I say giving him an airy smile. "Are the horses ready?" Skylar may be my friend but I'm not going to give him all of my secrets.

The Capitol workers help us to our horses and then we wait for our turn. Once the other three Districts go we're up. Our horses step out into the rink and begin their run. My pearls shimmer and shine in the lights of the Capitol and the crowd cheers. I smile lightly up at them but don't do anything else. I look to Skylar and see that he has taken my lead and is smiling nicely to the crowd. His cape billows behind him like a wave ready to crash.

Once the chariot ride is over Skylar and I follow the path the other tributes are following to the elevators. Ahead of us the District 2 boy is rushing to catch up to a blonde haired girl, a blonde haired boy, and a dark haired girl. His District partner follows closely behind. Soon Skylar and I have caught up and I direct him to a bench where we sit down. From here I watch as the events unfold before us.

The District 2 Boy talks intensely with the blonde haired girl. Up close I recognize her as the victor who killed my brother two years ago. Strangely though, I feel no bit of anger. I guess I just figured that Axel deserved it. He shouldn't have gotten so distracted.

As the District 2 boys talks he smiles and uses a lot of hand gestures. It's clear why he's so intent on talking to this clear. Unfortunately for him, the blonde haired girl smiles back but with tight lips. She seems relieved when a portly guy comes and takes her away. The District 2 boy appears incredibly disappointed.

By now other tributes have arrived and are waiting for an elevator. A group of girls, including the District 3 girl, are gathered in the corner where a boy is entertaining them and making them laugh. The District 1 boy has sat down on a bench next to a young girl with reddish colored hair. A couple of loners stand by themselves, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

I'm so busy examining all of these details I don't notice the District 2 tributes and the District 1 girl walking towards us.

Skylar Medina POV

Fawn is beautiful in her pearl dress. My heart flutters in my chest like it did when I said goodbye to Vince. It's distracting really and I don't know whether I like it or not. I spent most of the train ride trying to figure out what it was. Maybe I have some kind of heart disease.

"Hey pearl girl," I say to Fawn as she gets closer. My nickname elicits one of her trademark airy smiles but not much else. I learned on the trade ride over that it's difficult to make her laugh.

She pats one of the blueish colored horses that will pull our chariot and then stares off towards the District 3 tributes. I don't notice anything special about them and instead stare past them towards the District 2 tributes. The girl tribute catches me staring and smiles at me. I quickly look away with a bubble of guilt building up inside me though I have no idea why.

"What are you looking at?" I say to Fawn, distracting myself from my guilt.

"Nothing," she replies vaguely. "Are the horses ready?" The horses are indeed ready and soon Fawn and I are mounted on the chariot. Our stormy grey blue horses paw at the ground ready to go and soon it's our turn. The horses take off around the rink. I feel powerful with my cape shimmering behind me and I smile confidently up towards the Captiol citizens. I glance and Fawn and see that she is following my lead and smiling sweetly towards the crowd. The pearls in her hair shine like bits of the moon and once again I think how beautiful she is.

Once the chariot ride is over, Fawn and I walk towards the elevators. We sit down on a bench and wait. In front of us a couple of tributes are gathered. The District 1 girl catches me staring and smiles as she bites her lip coyly. What is with these girls today? I quickly glance towards Fawn and I'm relieved to see that she didn't notice, not that I have any reason to believe that she would be jealous.

Once the boy District 2 tribute finishes his conversation the District 1 girl walks towards us. The District 2 tributes follow closely behind. Once she reaches us she holds out her hand and says, "Hi my names Starlight but you can call me Star." She flashes me a brilliant smile.

I smile back and take her hand. "My name's Skylar."

"So Skylar, Kirstin, Zane and I have started the career alliance and we were wondering if you were interested in joining us," she says confidently.

I'm about to answer when Fawn cuts me off. "I'm sorry but we aren't interested in joining," she says coolly.

Star glares at her, "Excuse me but I wasn't talking to you."

Fawn glares back with a look completely uncharacteristic of her usual airy and floaty nature. "Well Skylar and I have already started an alliance and we're not interested in joining yours."

Star stares at her and looks like she's about to say something but changes her mind. Instead she turns to me and says, "Well Skylar if you change your mind the offer still stands." With that she turns away and walks into the now open elevator. Zane also leaves to see the blonde haired girl in the elevator. Kirstin, however, stays.

"Sorry about Star," she says. "She has a bit of an attitude. The offer stands to the both of you. We'd love it if you'd join us. Bye!" she says with a smile before joining her friends.

Fawn and I wait for the next elevator. I don't say anything to her; I know how touchy girl's can be sometimes. It isn't until we reach our floor that I bring up the incident. "So why don't we want to join their alliance?" I ask.

She turns to face me with the usual airy smile on her face. "I just think it'd be better if it was just the two of us," she says before gliding off to her room.

'Just the two of us….' I think as the fluttery feeling returns to my chest.


	21. District 5 Chariot Ride

**Happy New Year everyone! So this chapter wound up being a lot longer than I intended to make it but when I went back to cut it down I realized I didn't really want to so I kept it long :) I hope this doesn't bother anyone. Also, I know this happened a few chapters ago, but thanks for helping me reach over 50 reviews! You're all awesome :) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 5 Chariot Ride<span>

Jage Chirn POV

I try not to grimace as the stylists pick and pull at my hair. When they finish my hair looks hardly any different than it usually does except for maybe a little shinier and it makes me wonder if they just like torturing people. I've been sitting in this uncomfortable silver chair for the past hour and all I have to show for it is a pink, raw body and slightly shinier hair. Finally the other stylists leave and a particularly annoying one pinches my cheeks and says, "Awww aren't you just as cute as a button! Trillian will be in soon!" before skipping out the door. I pull on a plush white robe as I wait.

Soon, my main stylist comes in. She's young with dark hair and eyes such a bright blue they must be fake. She's carrying a gold and black jumpsuit of some kind but as soon as she sees my face she drops it and rushes over to me. "Oh dear! This is worse than I thought." She quickly rushes over to one of stylist tables and searches through the drawers. She pulls out a large red tube and then comes back to me. She looks at my face extra close before opening up my robe a bit and staring at my chest and then peaking down the back of my robe to look at my back. I hold the robe a little closer around all regions below my belly button and lower back in case she gets any funny ideas but after peaking down my back a little bit she stops examining me.

"Here use this on all infected areas and it should get rid of the problem," she says matter of factly handing me the red tube.

I give her a puzzled look. "What infection?"

"Why the bumps of course! Those unsightly red dots all over your skin!" she cries out with exasperation. "You'll scare the Capitol half to death if you show up at your interview looking like you do right now!"

I stand up slightly offended. "It's not an infection! It's just acne. Every teenager gets it at some point mine is just a little worse than others."

"Acne?" Trillian says with a puzzled look. "I don't know what this acne thing is but if you want to get rid of the infection you should put that cream on right away."

I open up the tube of cream with a skeptical look. I've tried every single home remedy in the book and even one doctor prescribed medicine but nothing has been able to get rid of the pimples. I put some of the goopy red cream on my chin where a bunch of pimples had just popped up this morning. The cream sizzles and simmers on my face but it doesn't burn. Once the cream has sizzled away I find that most of my pimples have disappeared and the few that haven't are just tiny pink dots, too small to see from a distance. Trillian gives a satisfied nod.

"Just put that on whenever you spot an infected spot and it'll clear it right up," she tells me. I don't bother trying to explain it's not an infection. I just nod. After clearing up a few more spots of acne, Trillian helps me get into my jumpsuit. It's a simple black material but with rods of a gold glowing substance. With it on I look like some sort of power grid. After Trillian says I'm good to go I head out to the stables. Our horses are the color of rust and I'm not sure if I trust them. I try and keep my distance while I wait for the chariot to be ready. After a moment Bethany walks out to the stables as well. She's wearing a bright pink suit like mine with a skirt attached. She also has a power grid like design on her suit but in addition to wearing the suit she's wearing a scowl.

There are a few things I learned about Bethany on the ride here:

1. She does not like to be called Beth.

2. She does not like to talk about her family.

3. She does **NOT** like to be flirted with.

I had to learn that last one the hard way. I can still feel a bit of the burn on my cheek from where she slapped me. But I apologized after offending her and she was quick to forgive.

She goes over to the horses, ignoring me, and starts petting the dangerous beasts with a scowl still plastered on her face. I step cautiously towards the horses and towards her.

"So what's wrong Bethany?" I ask casually.

She turns to face me so violently I recoil just in case she might slap me again. "It's this stupid outfit! I hate pink. It's the worst color ever invented. And it makes me look fat."

4. She does not like pink.

"Aww you don't look fat Bethany," I tell her but she's hardly listening to me. While Bethany absentmindedly strokes the horses I examine the stables. To my right are the District 6 tributes. The girl is pretty but looks a little meek. Especially next to the dark looking guy next to her. He's huge and makes her look like a mouse. She steps away from her District partner cautiously. Once she's made a good distance between her and her partner she looks up and notices me staring at her.

I wave and smile. She sort of just stares back for a bit but then gives me a small smile. Once the Capitol workers are ready we mount our chariot. Bethany doesn't seem quite as angry anymore but she still looks down at her dress every now and then with a look of disgust.

After the pair from District 4 leave our horses take off after them. I grimace and hold on for dear life but Bethany smiles up at the crowd and waves. I manage to raise my hand a bit as my other continues to grab the chariot and I smile slightly over my obvious discomfort. Once we're back in the stable area I hop of the chariot as quick as I can. I don't wait for Bethany as I rush towards the elevators, putting as much distance as possible between me and the horses.

Once I reach the elevator section I see that it's mostly careers with the District 3 tributes. The guy District 3 tribute stands off to himself, staring intently at the elevators. His hands fumble and move incessantly, like he needs something to hold. The girl also stands by herself but keeps glancing around the room self-consciously.

I wait for Bethany to show up but when she does, she just goes off to a corner by herself. I'm a little surprised but not too much. Bethany told me she didn't want to work with anyone on the train and she doesn't seem like one to make close friends easily but still a part of me was expecting her to be a bit of a companion.

Standing by myself makes my brain still and all my thoughts start to catch up to me, which is bad. I need to keep moving and doing something or else I start to remember the Games and why I'm here. If I can keep myself active just maybe I can pretend this is all a vacation. I decide to go over to the lonely District 3 girl.

"Hi my name is Jage," I say kindly to her sticking my hand out to her. She gives me a bit of a skeptical look but sticks out her hand to return my handshake.

"Hi I'm Lexi," she replies.

"I just noticed you seemed kindly lonely and I thought it was weird that such a pretty girl would be standing all by herself," I say with a smile.

She gives a slight smile of her own. "Well that's a very cheesy line but thank you. I was a little bit lonely," she replies. "But how do I know that you aren't just trying to get to know me so you can kill me later?"

"Hmmm good question. I guess you just have to trust me!" I reply but I can see she's not convinced. "Here maybe it'll make you feel better if we're around more people."

I look around for a bit and I find the District 6 girl who smiled at me earlier talking to a very bright and cheery looking blonde. I grab Lexi's arm and take her to them. The District 6 girl notices me walking over and smiles at me.

"Do you know them?" Lexi asks me.

"Nope!" I reply with a smile. "But I intend to."

When we reach them I smile big and wave. "Helloooo ladies. My name is Jage and this is my friend Lexi. We were wondering if we could join you."

The blonde answers first. "Sure you can join us! I'm Kennedy and this is Helena. I'm from District 8 and she's from District 6. What are you guys from?"

"I'm from District 5 and Lexi is from District 3 right?" I ask for confirmation. She nods. We spend the next few minutes talking.

Well mostly Kennedy talks… a lot. She's a really bubbly happy person. Helena talks a bit too but she's so small I doubt Kennedy hears much of what she says. Lexi mostly stays quiet except for saying something about herself every now and then and me? Well I just watch and do what I always do. Joke around, flirt, and be the funny guy. With our conversation I'm able to forget about the Games for just a moment.

We manage to get an elevator to ourselves. The first stop is for Lexi on the 3rd floor but our elevator zooms right past it. It goes past my floor as well but by the 6th floor it stops suddenly. Then it drops, faster than it should be. Helena and Kennedy scream and drop to the floor. Without even thinking I get in a defensive pose in front of them. Vaguely I'm aware of Lexi standing beside me, shaking slightly, but standing nonetheless. Slowly our elevator slows down and then stops at the 3rd level. Kennedy and Helena stand up slowly while Lexi steps out of the elevator. Before she steps out she gives me a grim nod and I nod back. Once she's gone I realize my pulse is racing and I have goosebumps. But they aren't out of fear. It's excitement, it's adrenaline. I smile to myself while Helena and Kennedy talk about the drop of the elevator.

I may not be able to kill people or fight too well, but defending others is something I'm naturally good at.

Bethany Caelum POV

I hate pink… I don't hate many things but I hate pink. It's just a gross color. And I'm wearing it right now. I'm so self-conscious as I stand waiting for the chariot ride to begin. I feel like everyone is staring at me and my gross pink suit. In actuality I know no one is looking at me, but still I don't like it.

While I pat our horses to distract myself Jage stares around at everyone else. He didn't make the best first impressions on me, what with the whispering in my ear about how cute I am as I stepped on the train. I whirled around and slapped him so hard in the face the mark will probably still be there tomorrow morning. But he was nice and apologized to me. I'm just not looking to make friends here and unfortunately that includes him.

I dread having to get on the chariot, then everyone will see me in my gross pink jumpsuit. But seeing Jage get on the chariot with such a terrified expression brings a smile to my face. The chariot ride winds up not being that long and soon I'm out of the spotlight and hopefully I'll be out of this pink suit soon too.

Jage gets off the horse chariot so quickly you'd think it was on fire. I casually step off and walk over to the elevator waiting area. Jage is standing by himself looking around and I walk past him to the other side of the waiting section next to a mysterious gold door. I wait casually, watching as various tributes walk in. I think to myself what I would say to Gabe about them if he were here but once everyone arrives I find my mind blank. Once my mind goes blank I begin to panic. I'm at the Hunger Games. I'm going to have to kill soon. I can feel my breath quicken and the room starts to spin…

"Hey," a deep voice says. I swirl around to the voice. It's a stocky boy, only a little bit taller than me and he's wearing an odd outfit composed of all sorts of different materials. The outfit is really baggy on him hanging off of his body.

"Hi," I say cautiously.

"I'm Laurence but call me Laury," he says.

"I'm Bethany," I say back.

He stands there awkwardly for a moment. "Listen, I wasn't planning on working with anyone during this but I saw you standing here and something about you stood out," he says quickly.

His posture is tall and straight and his eyes meet mine directly. Clearly he's confident in himself. "I'm sorry I don't want to work with anyone," I say calmly. "And if you're looking for a girl who's gonna fawn over you and fall in love with you I'm not that kind of girl either, try the District 1 girl or maybe one of those girls over there," I say pointing to the group of girls around Jage. He doesn't even look in that direction.

He rubs his hand through his spiky blonde hair with irritation. "Okay fair enough," he finally says. "Just think about it." I nod and then lean back against the gold door. I'm surprised when the door gives beneath my weight.

I examine it and, even though the door is locked, whoever used it last forgot to close the door all the way. I peak in the room and see that it's a large control room for the elevators, just in case they need to be run manually. Suddenly I get an idea.

I look up and see that Laury is walking away. "Hey Laury," he turns around at the sound of my voice. "I have a test for you, if you pass I'll think about being your partner a little bit more tonight," I say coyly. He gives me a slight smile before walking back over.

We walk into the control room. It doesn't take me too long to figure it out. There are a couple of buttons to determine the level of each elevator, a speed augmenter, a grid of lights that shows the level the elevator is currently on, and an emergency stop.

I look at one of the elevators and see that it's making stops at 3, 5, 6, and 8. "What district are you from?" I ask him as I step towards the control panel.

"Eight," he answers watching me. Perfect, I can get Jage and his district partner too.

Before the elevator reaches three I press some buttons and clear all of the stops. I bring the elevator up to level 6 before clearing it suddenly and bringing it back down to three. From behind me Laury steps forwards and tweaks the speed augmenter slightly. Even the little amount he changes it makes the elevator jolt downwards. I laugh as I imagine the reaction of Jage in the elevator. Laury then brings the elevator back to normal as it approaches the 3rd level.

Outside we hear a pair of footsteps so we quickly retreat away from the control panel and back to the door. I peek out and see that it's just some escort walking down the hallway. We both step out of the control room and I close the door behind us. There's only one other girl waiting for an elevator besides us. I think she's the girl from District 7. Within a few seconds an elevator arrives and we all step in.

Laury doesn't say anything until we reach my floor. As I step out he calls my name. "Bethany," he says and I turn to face him. "Does this mean we're partners?"

I smile as the doors close. "I told you I'd think about it more."


	22. District 6 Chariot Ride

**So I'm back at school which totally sucks. Classes start tomorrow so I definitely won't be able to update as often. I'm going to shoot for maybe once or twice a week but we shall see! Also since this is the last chariot ride we go into training days next. I'm going to take a little bit of time to plan what I want to happen during the training days. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up this weekend but don't hate me if I don't! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>District 6 Chariot Ride<span>

Helena Jackson POV

I wait patiently by our grey horses glancing around nervously. Everywhere I look someone seems to be bigger, taller, prettier, than I am and I wonder how I'll ever be able to stand out. My brief bout of confidence at seeing Quinlan's weakness after the meetings quickly faded away once we got on the train. Watching the Reapings was enough to shake me but hearing Quinlan describe how determined he is to make it home to his sister made me realize that I have nothing compared to him.

But, despite my fear of him, there was a feeling that I couldn't shake, like I knew him from somewhere. I wanted to find out why he seems so familiar but I couldn't find the confidence to ask. Besides, soon after watching the Reapings my mentor took me aside to help me.

He was a man in his 30s but his face looked like he had aged another 20 years. His eyes had a far off glazed look to them, a look I recognized from the poorer part of the District, the Smog, of morphling addiction. My heart sank when I realized this. He wasn't going to be able to help me much and I need all the help I can get.

I look up from patting the horses to see Quinlan walking over towards me. My hair stands on end. I know he can't actually hurt me before the Games but thinking about him and how big he is makes me think about him snapping me in two. He's wearing the same outfit I am, a black shirt and pants with red and gold blurry marks on them. Attached to his back are gold and red streamers that change colors. My stylist said the outfit was supposed to make us look like we're going fast, which I guess makes sense since we're the transportation District but I don't know if it'll work.

As Quinlan comes over to pat the horses I slowly move away to create some distance between us. After creating a bit of space I look up and find that the District 5 boy is staring right at me. He smiles and waves towards me. I'm caught off-guard by this odd form of friendliness but I smile back. Seeing this boy's goofy grin reminds me of Shane, he was always smiling and laughing, and it makes me sad again. I look away so I don't have to remember anything else.

When I turn back I around I see that Quinlan is already mounted on the chariot. I don't know how I feel about being so close to him but I have no choice as I climb on. I wish I could control my shaking and not appear so afraid next to him.

I try to forget my fear as our horse begins its run but the noise and commotion of the Capitol just intimidates me more. I try and remember my mother's advice, to always smile because it lets people know you care, as I look up at all the people. I finally manage to smile slightly.

About halfway through the run I glance over at Quinlan. He has a look of awe on his face as he looks up at all of the Capitol people. It's after seeing this look that I remember who he is.

Quinlan Darrow POV

She's so scared as she sits next to me on the chariot. I can practically feel the chariot shaking because of her. I know I'm pretty intimidating but I wasn't expecting her to be so frightened. Besides I would never kill her, even in the Games. It would be like killing a baby bird. It doesn't accomplish anything. But, I guess she doesn't know that.

To be honest I wouldn't kill her for other reasons too. I don't know if she remembers, it was so long ago. I was only 6 at the time so she was 3, but both of our dads were killed on the same day. As they tried to stop a peacekeeper from beating a poor child to death, he turned on them. He killed my father with the whip and then killed hers in a public execution. For a few years after that both of our mom's bonded and would volunteer and help out the poor together. That is until my mom died, and I was put in a shelter. I never saw Helena again after that. But, either way, I could never kill her.

But, then again, she doesn't know any of this, and I doubt she remembers and I don't want to give her reason to believe we could be friends or allies. I need to remain strong, for Evlin, and she can't help with that.

As our chariot takes off around the rink I find myself gazing up at millions of faces. The colors are so bright, pinks, greens, blues, I can't believe that they're real. For one moment I let myself just take in the sight, without thinking about the Games.

The moment passes quickly and once the ride is over, I focus once again on the Games and my reason for being here. As I step off the chariot, I notice Helena is looking at me but I don't look at her. Instead I walk by myself to the elevators. When I get there, there is already a group of people waiting. I stand by myself in the corner with my arms crossed.

No one dares to come near me and I glare at anyone who passes. One boy, a shorter guy, walks by and scowls at me so I scowl back. Off to the side I notice a commotion with a group of people. They all have the well-fed muscular look of careers. It appears one girl, a raven-haired beauty, and another, a blonde sitting on a bench, are having a bit of a disagreement. The conversation between the two ends abruptly and one career, a smaller girl, stays behind to talk to the two on the bench before getting in the elevator with her other allies. I look to the three careers in the elevator and the raven-haired girl looks back at me. She catches my eye and winks. Looks like I might have found some powerful people to help me.

Helena Jackson POV

I remember him, distantly, from one of my mother's trips to the soup kitchen as a child. We didn't always used to go alone, sometimes there would be another woman there and sometimes she would bring her child. He and I would help ladle soup for the elderly. He was a few years older than I was and I felt so cool being able to work with him. Even though he was younger then he still had the same distant green eyes he has now. One day my mom got a call. I remember her crying and saying, "But what about the children?" I don't know much about what happened but after that day I never saw him again.

As he steps off the chariot I try and look at him to catch his eye and so maybe I can see if he remembers me too but he walks away too fast. He's not the same kind boy who used to help me ladle soup anymore.

I stand by myself for a few moments, dreading having to go over to the elevators and wait by myself, surrounded by people who want to kill me. I'm trying to muster up enough courage to go over there when someone taps me on the shoulder. I jolt around quickly.

It's a girl, about my age, with bright blonde hair and a friendly smile. "Hi!" she says to me. "I'm Kennedy." I just stare at her. Who is she? Doesn't she understand that soon we're all going to be against each other? "What's your name?"

Despite my suspicions I remember everything my mom taught me about being kind and polite. "I'm Helena. It's nice to meet you," I say back to her.

"I just noticed you didn't have anyone to walk with and neither did I so I thought maybe we could walk together," she says brightly.

I nod and smile back to her. The entire walk over and during the wait for the elevators Kennedy talks and talks. "So my mom is bi-polar which basically means she can't always control her moods. Yeah it gets kind of difficult sometimes but she's a great mom and I love her so it doesn't matter. My brother has autism, but it's not too serious so we're really lucky. But boy! He's given me some bruises sometimes! He just doesn't know how to act around people and when he gets angry he doesn't know how to control it so I really can't blame him. I'm hoping that if I win I can bring my mom and brother to the Capitol so they can get fixed! But anyways tell me about yourself," Kennedy says to me. I'm a little shocked by the way she shares so much about herself so quickly and also how easily she was able to bring up the Games but I try not to let it bother me.

"Oh umm well it's just me, my mom and my little brother. My dad died when I was really young," I say when Kennedy cuts me off.

"Oh you poor thing! That must be so difficult for you," she exclaims. I'm not used to being pitied. Mother always said that we should keep our troubles to ourselves and only look to help others.

"Oh well it's not so bad. We get by," I reply.

"Helloooo ladies. My name is Jage and this is my friend Lexi. We were wondering if we could join you," a voice says. I look up to see it's the boy who smiled at me earlier. I'm about to respond when Kennedy speaks up.

"Sure you can join us! I'm Kennedy and this is Helena. I'm from District 8 and she's from District 6. What are you guys from?" she says.

"I'm from District 5 and Lexi is from District 3 right?" Jage says turning to Lexi for confirmation. Kennedy immediately starts talking to Lexi. She asks her about her family as well but Lexi seems more hesitant to give information than I was.

"Oh it's just me and my dad," is all she says despite Kennedy's prodding.

"So Helena tell me about yourself," Jage says to me with a smile.

"What do you want to know?" I reply.

"Any boys back home?" he asks with a cheesy grin.

I smile to myself, "There's a boy but he's not mine."

"Hmmm so single?" Jage asks. He's flirty but in a friendly way and with no pressure at all. He's also easy to talk to. He begins playing with the curls the stylists gave me, pulling on them and watching them curl back up. It reminds me so much of the way Shane used to play with my pony-tail back home that I have to pull away from him.

Soon an elevator opens up and the four of us step into one. Lexi's stop is the first one and she seems a little anxious to go back to her room. I don't know much about her, she seems nice but also a little cautious. Strangely, the elevator goes right past her floor. Instead we go up to the District 6 floor and come to a jerky stop. Suddenly, the elevator falls faster than it should be. Kennedy screams and collapses to the floor. I fall down with her. The next thing I know the elevator has slowed down suddenly and we're approaching Lexi's floor again. When I look up I see her standing above us, shaking, but standing nonetheless. Jage is standing as well, in a defensive crouch.

I'm ashamed of myself. Kennedy and I stand up as Lexi gets off the elevator. She looks at Jage before leaving and I feel left out of their little exchange. Why did I collapse? I'm stronger than that right?

Kennedy is clearly unbothered by the incident and begins talking to me about it. "Oh my goodness! That was so scary! We could've been killed. And I thought the Capitol would have better machines than this rickety old thing." I respond and nod to be polite but mostly I'm focusing on my fear from the elevator earlier.

If I was scared of an elevator fall how will I be able to face a competitor in the Games?


	23. Training Day 1

**Sorry this is a little late! My weekend was more busy than I expected. Anyways I have the training days planned out. I'll do 6 POVs for each day so not everyone will get a POV but everyone will be mentioned somehow. I also kind of rushed this chapter since I have to go to class soon so if I made mistakes let me know so I can fix them. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Training Day 1<span>

Lakota Bartlett POV (D12)

Finch and I are the first to arrive at the training center. He was already awake when I got up which was sort of strange seeing as I got up around five, and hour earlier than we had agreed upon, but I didn't question it. He said he didn't mind going to the training center with me because he thought he would need more practice. I didn't tell him that we wouldn't be going so early to get practice time.

When we arrive Finch shows signs of wanting to go to the weapons section of the large practice arena but I turn to the side and sit down on a bench. Finch hesitates but then joins me. It isn't necessary to my plans that he stays with me but I do enjoy his company. After spending time with him on the train and on the chariot I've come to appreciate him. He's quiet and a little shy, but kind and honest too.

We both sit on the bench and wait. The next people to arrive are a few loners. They come in one by one and go to stations nervously.

"These people want to work alone because they don't trust anyone, but they don't have the skills to be confident in themselves so they showed up earlier to get a headstart," I say to Finch. He nods knowingly.

After a few minutes the first group shows up. It's a small cluster of girls and a boy. The girls, particularly one, are laughing and joking around. "That group has nothing," I say to Finch. "They're trying to cover their nerves and fear by being extra loud."

After a few more analysis's Finch catches on and starts putting in his own input or asking questions. The confident, the quiet, the weak, the strong. We name all of them.

Soon, only a few more tributes need to arrive. Another group arrives. They are strong, tall, muscular, and confident. I don't need to tell Finch that they are the careers.

"That's going to be our competition," I say to him and he nods. One last tributes walks in. He's short with spiky blonde hair. I hear he volunteered but I don't know why. He doesn't seem too strong.

"What do you think of him?" Finch asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "He seems depressed. Baggy clothes, downward eyes. I think he's given up to be honest." Finch doesn't respond. After a few seconds he gets up and walks to the weapons section where the spiky haired guy went. I don't stop him. He's been sitting with me long enough.

I turn my attention back to the careers. They're all beginning to separate to do their own training except for two, the boy and girl from District 4. I catch sight of the girl looking around at everyone with an empty expression on her face. Soon her eyes move to me. She looks at me looking at her and smiles. In that instant I see it. I see the intelligence. She's analyzing people like I am. Her eyes move on almost instantly but after that look I know, she's my biggest rival here.

Alexander Lodge POV (D1)

I arrive at the training center just about on time. A few people are already here, mostly loners, like me. I tried asking Hermes what he thought I should do but he wouldn't say much. He basically just kept telling me the same thing, "Trust your instincts; they're going to be correct." Blah blah blah. The first few times he said it I felt special but now I just think he's not a good mentor and doesn't know what to do.

Especially now I realize what ridiculous advice it was. How are my instincts going to help me train? I look around the room wondering what I should do. Should I go to the knives? They're what I'm strongest at but do I want to show off my strengths or should I keep them hidden? Maybe I should work on something I'm not as good at like plants. But maybe I should do something more important like spears?

My mind is so filled with these questions that I decide to go and sit down on a bench next to the District 11 girl, Lily, who I talked to for a short while the other night. I sit down on the bench rubbing my head, trying to make up my mind. It isn't until a few moments pass that I realize Lily is crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" I say to her scooting a little closer to her on the bench.

She responds between sniffles. "It's just I'm not good at anything. I don't know how to use weapons, I'm not strong, and I'm not too smart. How am I going to be able to survive?" she says.

I put my hand on her shoulder and rub it. "Hey don't worry! Maybe you'll get some good sponsors or maybe someone will want to ally with you. You never know."

She throws her hands up in the air. "Come on Alex! Who would want to sponsor me? It'd be a total waste of money. And I can't think of anyone who would want to be my ally."

I look at her sadly. I don't want to think of Lily dying. I don't want to think of anyone dying. And this is why I respond the way I do. The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I'll be your ally."

Lily looks up at me with disbelief. "Really?"

I swallow before responding. "Uh yeah! Come on let's go to the plants section," I say to her. She stands up with a small smile and wipes her tears away. At the plants section the instructor tells us all about the different plants. I was hoping since Lily was from District 11 she'd be good at identifying them but when the instructor tells us to pick the poisonous one out of a bunch Lily picks a carrot leaf.

"I thought you were from District 11 Lily," I say to her, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Yeah but I'm the mayor's daughter so I never saw the fields too much," she responds with an embarrassed smile.

Oh instincts what have you gotten me into…

Hunter Mason POV (D7)

Tyla and I arrive at the training room together but soon separate. She beckons for me to follow her to the knot tying section but I decline. It's nothing against her really. She seems kind of spoiled and stuck up at first but beneath that exterior is really a nice girl. She told me all about her little brother and I could tell she loved him.

The reason I don't want to work with her is because I don't know if I want to work with anyone yet. My grandmother, Johanna, worked by herself staying hidden and forgotten until the very end of the Game when she showed off her true survivor skills. My dad allied with a small group of non-careers but whenever it came down to it one of his companions would die and he would get away. I know he feels guilty about all of those deaths. I can't decide what I want to do. I can't remain forgotten like my grandma. I'm a little too strong. But I don't want to have to betray my companions like my dad did. I don't want to think about Piper's reaction if I were to cause anyone's death.

With my mind still unmade up I go over to the weapons section. At one of the dummies a big guy is slashing his sword back and forth tearing the dummy to shreds. The sword instructor stands nearby trying to give the guy pointers but he doesn't seem to be listening at all. Next to him, the dark-haired District 1 girl admires him while she also swings a smaller sword, stabbing a dummy in the stomach.

"So what are you here for?" a voice says behind me. I turn around and find a short guy in an instructor uniform. "Ahhh you're the District 7 boy," he says. "Judging by what your dad and grandma used I'm assuming you're here for one of these." He holds up two small axes in one hand and a large one in the other. I recognize them instantly. My grandmother used the smaller ones, my dad used the large one.

I take the large one first and stand up to a dummy. I feel so self-conscious. I swing the large axe and it neatly slices off the head of a dummy. Unfortunately I have a hard time controlling the axe and the momentum of it nearly takes it out of my hands.

"A little two big?" the instructor says. I nod, embarrassed. My dad had been able to swing these easily but I guess I'm not as strong as him. I stake the two smaller ones instead.

They feel good in my hands. Light but deadly too. I throw one and it takes off a dummy's arm. I throw the other and it takes off the other dummy's arm, sticking in the wall behind it. The thump of the axe brings attention to me and the District 1 girl looks in my direction. While I'm going to retrieve the axes she walks over.

"Hey, it's Hunter right?" she says to me with a smile. I nod. She's pretty, I guess, but she has nothing on Piper.

"I really liked what you did with the axe right there. Think you could show me how?" she asks biting her lip.

This is it. This is my way to powerful allies. I could easily win with these people to help me. But if they're going to be so helpful why am I finding it so hard to answer? "Ummm well I uh think I'm going to work alone so I don't think it'd be such a good idea if I helped you," I manage to respond.

The girl's face turns cold and hard. "Fine," she replies before storming back to the District 2 boy. I exhale. Did I just make a huge mistake?

Ulysses Cranick POV (D10)

After working on small things for a while, like knots, plants, and medicine I decide to go to something I might be good at, like weapons. At the weapons stations my District partner, Skylar, is listening to an instructor detail all the weapons but she leaves in the middle of a lecture. I guess she doesn't like weapons. I don't know much about Skylar to be honest. She's barely talked to me since we were reaped.

After the weapons instructor's speech I go to the rack to look at the weapons. Swords, axes, spears, all the major large weapons are here. I decide to pick up a spear. I'm waiting for the instructor to give me tips but he's occupied by a small red-haired who's asking him for something. He goes back into a storage room and comes out with two small curved blade items and hands them to the girl. Then he comes over to me.

"So trying the spear? Let's see what you can do," he says. I turn to a dummy shakily. I was hoping for some pointers or something but I guess it's a learn by doing kind of place. I take a deep breath and throw the spear. It veers off to the right of the dummy and slams into the concrete wall behind it.

The District 4 boy next to me snickers before throwing his own spear. It's a straight line to the dummy's heart. He gives me a satisfied smirk. While the instructor goes to commend the boy on his throw. The little girl who had been talking to the instructor earlier is standing in front of a dummy with a look of concentration on her face.

"Do you need help with something?" I ask her. She doesn't respond. Instead she sprints towards the dummy and begins slashing at its arms and body until straw lies across the floor and the dummy is a mangled piece of cloth.

"I think I can manage," she responds. Even little girls are better than I am!

Lightning Drift POV (D3)

I show up at the Training Room with low hopes. Not because I don't think I can do anything. No, I know what I'm good at. Just because I doubt there will be anything here that can help me.

When I look around the room I realize I was right about some things but wrong about others. Half of the room is dedicated to weapons and combat type skills. The other half has survival skills. I go to the knot tying section first. Some of the ones the instructor teaches me I know but others I had no clue about and my brain is already thinking up new traps and inventions I can use them in. Next I go to the plants section. I quickly realize how dreadful I am. I can barely tell a tree leaf from a flower leaf. However, after about an hour of learning I have the basics. I make a mental note to return to this station tomorrow to learn more.

As I look around the room I begin noticing how talented everyone seems to be at weapons. Even the ones who don't seem to have a lot of training are starting to get the hang of certain weapons and it makes me doubt my plan for a moment.

Maybe I should spend time learning how to use a weapon? No that's silly, Lightning. Let's face it, you're never going be good at swinging a sword or throwing knives. You stick to traps and being alone.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and turn back to the camouflage station. No way am I going to need to know how to use a weapon.

Lexi Davenport POV (D3)

Helena, Kennedy, Jage and I show up at the training room together. I guess we've formed a bit of an alliance but I don't know how I feel about it. Kennedy barely knows how to hold a knife while Helena is too scared to pick anything up that's too pointy. I manage to do pretty well with a single knife at close combat but I don't know how much help that will be. How am I supposed to get the close to my enemies without them killing me?

Jage does well with swords but isn't nearly as good as the guy from District 2. I find myself doubting more and more the ability of our small group to survive.

While Kennedy and Helena begin laughing and joking over their recent failure at archery I look around the room. A few people are glaring at us. I guess those two do seem out of place with their constant giggles and laughter. It gets kind of annoying at times but at the same time I respect them for being able to stay so cheerful when faced with such a dreadful task.

My eyes begin to wander to Lightning at the camouflage section. He listens to the instructor as he carefully wipes some dark mud like substance on to his arm.

"Whatcha looking at?" Jage's voice says from behind me.

"Nothing," I reply turning away from Lightning but Jage has already noticed where I was looking.

"Ahhh the District Partner! Seems like someone has some boy trouble," Jage says to me with a grin.

"I do not have boy trouble," I reply. "I have surviving trouble. As in how are we going to survive with those two on our team?" I say to him pointing to Helena and Kenendy.

He shrugs still with a smile on his face. "You never know Lexi! Kennedy may turn out to be a born killer!" I look to Kennedy and see that she is attempting to throw a spear. It barely goes two feet.

"Somehow I doubt that…" I reply.

Jage just shrugs again. "Well either way that's not the point. The point is that YOU have a crush on HIM," he says gesturing towards Lightning.

"I do not," I reply glancing towards Lightning.

"Then why do you keep looking at him?" Jage asks me.

I turn away and walk towards the archery section.

"Ugh just leave me alone Jage!" I say to him as I storm off. I try to ignore what he said about Lightning as I pick up a bow but for some reason I find it incredibly difficult not to look towards the camouflage section.


	24. Training Day 2

**Hellloooo! Sorry this took so long. I meant to post it on Sunday but school go the best of me again. This chapter is wayyyy long though so I hope it makes up for it a bit. I also really really like this chapter a lot more than the last training day chapter so I hope you guys all like it as much as I do :) Enjoy and please please please review!**

**Note to kaygirl38: I changed Tyla a teensy bit so if it bothers you please let me know so I can fix it. I think she's awesome but if you don't like the changes let me know! She is your tribute after all. **

* * *

><p><span>Training Day 2<span>

Laurence "Laury" Malpense POV (D8)

I walk in late on the second day of training alone, like I did yesterday. I'm wearing a similar outfit. Gray baggy pants with a loose fitting shirt. All the other tributes here are so stupid. They're all trying out different weapons, showing all their weaknesses and strengths. The District 2 boy has barely left the sword station since he got here. It makes me wonder if he's even a little bit good at anything else.

Psh besides he's hardly skilled with that sword. If only I had two katanas in my hands. Then I could really show what it means to wield a sword. But enough of thinking like that Laury. You have to stay weak and inconspicuous. No one can notice you. That's why yesterday I spent most of my time hanging around the plants station or the medical station. All the weak unnoticed places.

Today, though, my plan is a little different. I go first to the archery station for two reasons. One, Bethany is there and I want to talk to her. Two, I'm pretty weak at archery as it is so this will be the easiest station to start with. When I reach the station Bethany is concentrating on a little crossbow and a target straight in front of her. I watch her first few attempts. The first two fall a little short. The next one hits the target but is off to the left. It takes her three more tries to finally hit the bulls-eye. It's fairly impressive for someone who just started using the weapon a day ago.

"Hey Bethany," I say as I pick up a long bow.

She nods in my direction as she notches another arrow. She holds the crossbow well in her hands. It's an odd choice of weapon. Small but it can pack a deadly punch if used correctly. I guess that's a lot like Bethany though. I can't really say why I want to work with her. There's something about her attitude I guess. Plus, she's intelligent.

"You never got back to me about that proposition I made after the chariot rides," I say as a fumble with an arrow trying to put it into the notch.

"I haven't made up my mind," she says coolly as she shoots another arrow that hits bulls-eye again.

"Oh really? Well you're running out of time. The offer only lasts so long," I say as I pretend to struggle with the bow.

Bethany and I shoot arrows for a while. I purposely make all my shots terrible while she keeps concentrating until she can hit the bulls-eye pretty consistently.

After she finishes I make one last fumble with the bow sending an arrow careening off into the wall. "Well I guess bows and arrows aren't my strong suit," I say dejectedly.

Bethany puts her cross bow back before approaching me. She looks me in the eye with a small smirk in her face. "You may have everyone else fooled here with your little "act" but I know what you're really capable of. And as for your offer, you and I both know you won't be recalling it anytime soon. So I'll continue to think about it and then I'll get back to you," she says before walking away.

Damn… I want her as my partner…

Bethany Caelum POV (D5)

I leave Laury behind me, speechless, before going over to the knot tying station. Seeing through his plan was easy for me. I've always been good at determining the fake people from the real people in the world; usually, fake people just aren't worth being around quite honestly. I could tell he was hiding something from the moment I saw him on the tv screen during my train ride here. What he was hiding I wasn't sure of but I could tell there was something.

Then after the chariot rides he asked me to be his partner. That definitely threw me off. My little "test" was to see how far he was willing to carry his offer and pretty far considering what we did. Quite honestly, I don't mind Laury. He seems smart enough and, if I'm correct, he's pretty strong too. I could use some bulk on my side. The only problem is I know I won't be able to kill anyone and if it came down to the two of us he'd be able to kill me easily.

To ally or not to ally? That is the question. I ponder the positives and negatives as the knot instructor gives his speech. It's just me. I guess this station isn't too popular. After the instructor's brief intro I get started on knots.

Knots are nice. They're like a little puzzle. How should I twist this piece of rope so that only I know how to untie it? Or how should I make this noose so that when someone steps in it they'll be turned upside down? I get into a bit of a trance as I slip the different bits and pieces of string together.

I begin to contemplate this Laury dilemma. Really, these Games are like tying pieces of ropes. If you do it correctly you wind up with a deadly trap. A simple knot done correctly is enough to ensnare a person and kill him. If done incorrectly all you get is an impossible mess of tangled rope. I need to tie these Games so that I win. So that they become a simple mechanism for my trip home. Is befriending Laury like pulling this rope through the loop so that it becomes a noose? Or is it like tying it backwards so that my knot becomes impossible to undo? I continue moving the pieces of rope around until the instructor tells me I've created one of the most complicated knots known, Medusa's Nest, without even realizing it. I look down at the carefully crafted knot in my hands and I know what to tell Laury about his offer.

Zane Djvorak POV (D2)

I'm so angry.

I want to kill, rip, and tear something to pieces. Anything to show how angry I am. With a sword in my hands I slash and rip and destroy all the dummies before me. They become nothing more than a blur of ripped fabric and shredded white cotton. I don't even realize what I'm doing, all I know is that I'm destroying things and it feels good.

"Okay tiger let's get this thing out of your hand," a distant voice I recognize as the instructor's says from outside my trance of anger. I whirl around with the sword to rip off his head but he's prepared and raises a shield that deflects my sword and sends it flying out of my grasp.

I pant heavily, ready to lunge towards the idiot who made me lose my sword, my only way of relieving my anger, but a group of instructors crowd around me to hold me back and though I struggle after a few minutes I wear out and just give in to exhaustion.

I collapse on to the floor and look at what I did to the training dummies. None of them are left standing and hardly a body part lays untouched. A group of instructors quickly hustle in with trash bags and replacement dummies. Heh… I wonder if anyone has caused that much damage before.

From my sitting position against the wall, Star walks over to me and sits down.

"Nice job there Zane. You really tore those things to pieces. Impressive," she says with her sly voice. I just shrug. Star's my ally I guess, or at least the closest thing to an ally I have, but I don't understand why she feels the need to hang around me all the time. It's kind of annoying really. I just wish she would go away. I don't want Mia to see me near her; she might get the wrong idea.

'Ugh Mia…' I think to myself as I'm reminded of the reason I was so angry this morning. She snubbed me! Again! I recall the incident earlier this morning. I met her in the hallway, though the word met gives a false impression. Actually, I remembered the time she walked down the training center hallway yesterday and waited outside for 20 minutes this morning waiting for her, but that's beside the point. The real core of this story is that I asked her if she wouldn't mind teaching me a little more about knives because she was so good with them in the Games. She barely looked at me when she responded and when she did answer (no) she told me that her little brother was in the Games! So that there was no way she could help me even if it was allowed!

Just my luck right? The year I choose to volunteer to be closer to her is the year her little brother is reaped. It ruins my whole plan. The plan _had_ been easy. Get in, kill a bunch of people, impress Mia, get out a victor and with a new lovely lady on my side. It's no wonder she hasn't been responding to my approaches. Clearly, there's a conflict inside her that's keeping her from falling in love with me.

The complications of the situation lead me to groan and place my head in my hands. "What am I going to do!" I shout.

Star scoffs beside me. "Please Zane, don't tell me you're all hung up over Mia. Trust me you aren't missing out on anything. Besides, you already have a lovely girl next to you if you haven't noticed," Star says as she slides her hand up my leg.

I raise my head and look down at her hand then to her face. Her eyes show desire and want and it shocks me. I quickly stand up and back away, looking around to make sure Mia isn't in the training arena. She isn't, luckily.

"Look Star I gotta go. See ya," I say quickly before rushing away. I put as much distance as I can between me and Star and then look around the arena. My eyes are drawn to the little District 1 boy, the boy I now recognize as Mia's little brother. He's working on spears but after a few throws he gives up. He's too small to be able to get any real lift behind them. He then goes to the sword station and picks up a small short sword. He's more skilled with the sword than with the spears but his swings are too long so that the sword controls him and he can't control the sword. The instructor tells him to change his grip but it does no good.

I check the swords section to make sure Star isn't anywhere near there. Once I'm sure the coast is clear I go to the swords and approach Alex. "Hey kid try shortening your sword strokes. They're too long right now," I say to him. He gives me an odd look but when he goes back to swinging at the dummies his slashes are shorter and more precise giving him better control. I nod when he turns around.

"Uhh thanks. I've never been too good at swords. I'm more of a knife guy myself," he says with a shy grin. Knives, just like his sister.

"No problem. You seemed like you needed help," I say back. Me helping someone? I can't believe I'm doing this. But then again he is Mia's littler brother….

"What's your name?" Alex asks me. As I formulate an answer a brilliant idea pops into my head.

"My name is Zane," I say as I turn to walk away. "Tell your sister I said hi." With that I turn my back to him and walk away with a smile on my face. New plan:

Get in. Kill people. Help Alex. Shed some tears when he dies. Go home. Comfort Mia and win her over.

A little more complicated but if it works that's all that matters.

West Freymore POV (D9)

Girls, girls, girls… Oh what would I do without you! I swear I could probably win this Game on my strength with girls alone. Though, I discovered the other day that I'm pretty handy with a knife as well. I guess those long nights skinning difficult pieces of grain really paid off. But my talent with a good knife in my hand is nothing compared to my skill with the ladies.

From the moment I walked in the door yesterday all eyes were on me. It's just my attitude I guess. From my saunter to the perfect little grin on my face no one can tell that the night before I cried myself to sleep and I intend to keep it that way. If guys see weakness they'll jump on it immediately. I can't let anyone know how much it kills me to be here, to be a part of the Games my parents so despised, Games they protested and died for.

No, I can't show that side to me. I have to stay cool and calm. Ladies love a confident man. Yesterday I mostly stuck to myself. I created the mystery of West Freymore and I kept everyone guessing who I am. Today, I'll make my move.

I walk into the training room later than I probably should have but I act like I don't care. I spent an inordinate amount of time on my hair this morning trying to make it look like I woke up with it this way and I just didn't care enough to do anything about it. My bright blue eyes shine from beneath a layer of swooping bangs that add mystery to my eyes. With everything put together I am a walking, talking, girl magnet.

I pass two giggly girls milling about the medical station and I wink at one. The blonde bursts into a fit of laughter. Jackpot.

I decide to go to the spear throwing section, the closest section to the medical section where I can show off. I make sure to stand a little closer to the dummies so I don't embarrass myself and I prepare to throw the spear. Luckily the spear hits the dummies stomach. I glance quickly towards the blonde and her friend to see if they're watching and they most definitely are.

I decide to step away from the spear throwing section. I don't want to risk another throw and embarrass myself. Besides I have this girl totally hooked already. I approach her and her friend, still standing around the medical station.

"Hey, I saw you watching me. Were you interested in learning how to throw spears?" I say coolly to the two of them.

The blonde answers confidently. "No I'm not interested in spears. I am interested in you however," she says. "What's your name?"

"West Freymore, boy tribute of District 9," I say extending my hand out with a grin. "And yours?"

She takes my hand in hers. "I'm Kennedy White, from District 8, and this is Helena from District 6," she says gesturing to her friend. Helena smiles shyly but doesn't approach me. It doesn't matter. I have Kennedy hooked and that's all that matters.

"Well Kennedy, let's just say I'm interested in you too. I hope to see you around," I say breaking our handshake and walking away. I hear Kennedy urgently whispering to Helena and laughing.

I grin to myself. 'Such a pretty girl. It's a shame I'll have to kill her.'

Tyla Kytlee POV (D7)

Today I walk into the training center alone. Hunter showed up earlier by himself. I guess that means he wants to work alone. It's annoying really because I was really banking on having him as my partner. I do not want to work alone. I need allies that I know for sure. But all day yesterday no matter how hard I tried no one accepted me as their potential teammate. I don't know why quite honestly.

Back home I was known as a bit of a snob. Not because I was particularly mean but I guess coming from a richer family made me seem like I a snob? I don't know. All I know is that girls tended to be mean to me and guys tended to think I was easy.

I thought that maybe no one would know me in the Games but apparently my reputation precedes me. My parents are peacekeeper regulators for the Capitol which means that basically they go around to all the Districts and make sure that the peacekeepers are being mean enough. They both hate it but if they don't do their job correctly it could mean they would be fired or worse killed so they go through with it anyway. People seem to think I'm mean and think I'm better than them because of it but I'm really not like that at all!

Yesterday, I started by trying to talk with this pretty blonde girl. She was working with spears and I thought maybe she could help me but when I asked she gave me a very confused look. That's when I noticed the group of strong beefy people around her. She was a career. I got myself out of there so fast she didn't even have a chance to respond!

Then I tried talking to this group of girls and a boy. But they were talking so much and didn't have any focus so I left pretty quickly.

Probably the worst part of the day was when I tried talking to the girl from District 10. She was practicing hand to hand combat when I tried to talk to her. I asked her if she wanted to work with me because I was looking for a partner and I tried smiling real big to show her I was being nice but she just scowled at me.

"I know who you are," she said. "You're the daughter of those peacekeeper regulators. Many of my family members have died because of your parents and those damn peacekeepers. But I guess you wouldn't care about that seeing as you live up in your high mansion. No I would not like to be your partner." And then she walked away. I didn't try asking anyone else after that.

But I still know I _need_ allies. I'm just not good enough on my own. So before even doing anything I look around the training arena to find someone I haven't approached yet. I see the careers impressing all of the trainers with their skill. I see some people who are obviously going to work alone. Others just look at me, like I'm a monster or something. Finally I find someone I didn't see yesterday. It's a little girl with red hair just like mine. She's working at the medical station and when she turns around for a second the look on her face makes me catch my breath.

It's a look of such innocence and kindness it reminds me of Nyle. I want to talk to her. To try and recapture that relationship I have with my brother. I begin to walk towards her but before I can reach her another guy, an older one, gets there first and kneels down next to her.

I pause in my tracks. He's about my age maybe and this girl is barely older than twelve. This guy has a smile on his face and he reaches over her to try and grab some herbs. He laughs at something and the girl smiles weakly back. I recognize the situation immediately.

He's trying to take advantage of her. The look on his face is fake. I know that look from the countless times girls have tried to be friends with me just so they can have me buy something . Or when guys try and flirt with me even though they don't really care about me, just the power my family has.

And the poor girl. She doesn't seem to know what to do. The boy is making her uncomfortable but at the same time she's probably never been approached by someone older than her before. And during the Games too.

I walk towards her and begin to hear some of their conversation. "Wow you're really good at this medical stuff. I could really use someone like you on my team," the boy says.

"You really think so?" the girl asks unsurely.

"Yeah of course! You and me will make it all the way," he replies. I look down at the herbs and immediately I notice the girl is mixing together two herbs that will do nothing. I recognize the boy as the boy from District 9. He must know that she's horrible and he's still trying to get her on his side? I don't know what his motives are but I don't like it and I don't like that he's trying to take advantage of this girl.

"Hey you!" I say with as much strength as I can muster. The boy and the girl turn around. "What's your name?" I ask the boy.

He stands up and smiles at me. His teeth seem to sparkle in the light of the arena. "I'm West. And who are you?" he asks me.

"That is none of your business," I reply my voice shaking a bit as I lose my confidence. "What are you trying to do to this girl?" I ask him.

"What?" he says mockingly offended. "She's good with plants!" he defends himself.

"You and I both know that those two herbs she has there will do nothing," I say under my breath so only he can hear.

"Listen," he replies just as quietly. "She seemed like she could use some help and I was just trying to be a nice guy. But you seem like you can definitely handle yourself. I bet you and I could make a top notch team." He steps closer to me so that his hand lightly grazes my wrist.

I step back. "I'm not falling for your tricks!" I reply.

"Okay whatever," he says backing up a bit. "But let's let Lily here decide what she wants to do." He gestures towards the little girl Lily on the ground.

"Well actually, umm well West, I'm already kind of working with Alex so I don't think I can work with you," she says to him looking down.

I can see a bit of the anger boiling underneath West's skin but he lets it pass. "Okay cool! Well if either of you change your mind just let me know," he says before walking away.

Once he's gone I reach my hand out to Lily and help her stand up. "So you're Lily? I'm Tyla. I'm sorry for getting in the middle of that but he seemed like a real jerk and I didn't want him to take advantage of you or anything." Lily smiles at me as she stands up.

"It's okay thanks for your help," she says. "Umm listen I know you don't know me or anything but well Alex is my partner but we could still use some help and I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you on our team."

I smile down at her. "I would love to be a part of your team."

Skylar Medina POV (D4)

Fawn and I are just standing around… again. I like Fawn. I really do. But all this standing while she just sits her and looks around with that dazed expression on her face gets kind of annoying. Yeah I guess it's good that she's smart and everything but I just want to throw a spear or slice something up with a knife!

Yesterday at least I got to be around the careers a bit. Starlight asked me to hang out with them. Unfortunately for Fawn she sort of just followed around at a distance. She and Star haven't quite made amends yet…

That's why today I decided to mostly hang out with Fawn. She's my real partner. Both of us know that our bond goes much deeper than any other career bond we could possibly make so I decided to be around her more today. But now we only have about half an hour left of training time and I haven't done anything. I need to get something productive done.

"Hey Fawn do you mind if I go over practice with spears a bit. I just really need to let some energy loose you know?" she snaps herself out of her daze and looks at me with her glassy eyes.

"I guess so. I'll just keep looking around. Try not to give too much away," she says silkily. I smile and walk away.

Fawn is always so careful about everything. What she does, what she says, how she acts, what she wears. Everything is a piece of the Games to her. I don't care about any of that. As far as I'm concerned Zane and I are the only bits of competition and I know I'm more intelligent than he is so I should be able to beat him. But I guess Fawn is nice to have around. If I ever do need a more intellectual boost she's there.

A few girls are trying to throw spears when I reach the station and it's absolutely pitiful. I try not to laugh as I pick my own spear. Honestly why do they even try?

I try not to pay too much attention to them as I prepare to throw my own spear. Zane is already known as the tribute jerk and I don't want that to be attached to me either just because I laughed at a few weak girls. Instead I focus on my arm and the spear and the arc it flies as it nails a dummy in the chest, head, leg, or arm. Wherever I aim the spear flies and it's incredibly satisfying to see it thud into a dummy as opposed to slice right through a fish's body. I'm so immersed in my spear throwing that I don't notice the arrival of another person next to me.

"Not bad Skylar. I wonder what would win in a fight, your spears or Zane's sword," an icy cool voice says next to me. I look up from my spears to see Starlight is leaning against a weapons rack.

Whoever picked her training outfit planned it well. Her shorts are tight and reveal and inordinate amount of muscular leg. Her shirt is more of a vest that zippers down to her belly button. The top is a slight v that reveals just the right amount of cleavage. Her raven hair swoops down over her shoulders and the blue accents on her black clothes bring out the ice blue of her eyes. All in all she is very attractive.

She steps towards me and leans close into my ear. Lightly she whispers to me, "I'd bet on you." Then she walks casually away and out the door where all the other tributes are now leaving. I shake my head to clear the fog that overcame me when I noticed Star. I look over to where Fawn had been standing. She's looking at me with the same empty expression she always wears. I can't tell what she's thinking but as I go to walk back to her she turns away and leaves without me.

All throughout dinner while we talk to our mentors Fawn doesn't say any more to me than she needs to. She asks me to pass the gravy. She asks me my opinions on other tributes but the conversation never goes deeper. But her voice never comes across as angry or upset either. It's just empty. But in a different way than usual.

I try to remind myself that it doesn't matter really. Yes she's a pretty girl. Yes I get along well with her. But in the end she's still just another competitor. As long as she's willing to be my ally that's all that matters.

Even though I keep telling myself these things as I lay in bed at night my thoughts keep traveling back to her. Amid my usual thoughts of Vince, my dad, and my mom Fawn keeps popping into my head.

Sometime after midnight, while my thoughts are on Fawn, I hear a light tap on my door. I sit up in my bed slightly, wondering if it was my imagination, but then the door opens.

In she walks in a shimmery white silk gown. It is classy and hardly revealing yet incredibly sexy at the same time. She sees me staring at her and glides across the floor one step at a time. Her face shows the usually dreamy look and in the dark of the night it almost could be a dream. I get out of bed and stand up, wearing soft black pants and a loose grey shirt. She keeps walking towards me in that shimmery white gown. She glows like a pearl. It reminds me of the night of the chariot rides and like a pearl she is flawless.

Soon she is a few inches away from me. Her head comes up to my shoulders and I look into her eyes. She stands up on her tip toes and lightly our lips meet. I vaguely notice the light touch of her fingers on my chest but I'm more focused on the sweet taste of her lips. The kiss is light and innocent but deep and meaningful at the same time. When she breaks away she looks into my eyes once more and removes her hands from my chest.

Slowly she glides out of my room leaving me breathless.


	25. Training Day 3

**Ahhh two weeks! I'm so sorry guys. I should've gotten this out last weekend but I was lazy and then I got bogged down with so much work during the week so it had to wait until the weekend. I hope you can forgive me with this extra long chapter! The training days are over and now we go into Gamemakers and Interviews which will go by fast and then it's the games! Thanks to those of you who are sticking with me through all of these. If there's one thing I can ask it's that if I can get more reviews. I hate being a nag but reviews really do help me. It'd just be nice to know who out there is still reading my story so if your tribute is in the Games let me know what you think! Anyways thanks everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Training Day 3<span>

Bane Manders POV (D11)

It's the last day. It's our last day to prepare ourselves for what lies ahead. Tomorrow we perform for the Gamemakers and that night we have our interviews. The day after that it's the Games. The past few days have gone by in a blur. From train, to chariot, to training. I can barely remember any of it.

It takes me a few moments in the training center to remember what I should be doing. What did I do yesterday? Oh yeah medical stuff! So today I should work on physical combat. I tried swords the other day and couldn't quite get a hang of them. Same with spears and archery. I was pretty good with a knife, probably from having to cut fruits in the field. Obviously I was good at plants and medical stuff but a big guy like me has to be able to defend myself. So today I'll go with hand to hand combat.

The station is occupied by a beefy instructor and a dark haired boy. The instructor is giving the kid some advice when I interrupt. "Hey I'm here for some training," I say.

"Perfect. I was just telling Ulysses here that the only way to train is through practice. Both of you get in the arena and let's see what you can do," the instructor says gruffly. I look at the Ulysses kid. He has a small scar running from his ear to his jawbone that adds a touch of danger to his face but then he gives me a smile and extends his hand, eliminating all signs of intimidation.

"I'm Ulysses and you?" he says to me.

My mother's lessons in politeness lead me to take his hand in mine though I don't return the smile. "Bane," I reply.

"Oh you're the District 11 guy! I'm District 10," he says as we make our way to the wrestling arena. I don't reply.

"So how have your past few days been?" he asks me. Geez this guy!

"Listen, cut the crap. We're here to fight not make friends," I say to him as we take our places.

"Sounds good, I just like to get to know my opponent before I beat him," he says with a smile. I don't smile back.

"Okay guys listen up. We instructors had to work hard to convince the Gamemakers to allow you to wrestle one another. There will be no kicking, biting, punching, or any sort of bloodshed. If we you want to practice that you'll be working with one of us. If we see either one of you show signs of wanting to physically harm the other you will be asked to leave the center for the rest of the day. It will be a single match. You'll go on my say. Take your places," the instructor says.

Ulysses and I prepare ourselves. Out of the corner of my eye I see a small girl with dark black and red hair approach the arena to watch. I take off my shirt revealing the scars on my back. I see Ulysses eyes eyebrows go up when he notices them. Then the instructor yells go.

I charge towards Ulysses, aiming for his waist but he quickly sidesteps out of my way. I turn around and go after him again. Again he tries to sidestep but I'm prepared and as he moves I mange to reach out my legs and trip him to the ground. Unfortunately I also trip myself up in the process. With the both of us on the ground I crawl towards him and place my arms on top of his pinning him down. I'm sure I've won when suddenly he twists his arm breaking my grasp. With his free arm he grabs the back of neck and puts pressure to it forcing my head down and also forcing me to release my grip on his other arms. With both hands free he grabs my waist and flips me over. With me on my stomach he grabs my arms and pins them back with one hand and holds my head down with the other. The instructor counts down the pin and no matter how much I struggle I can't break the grip and pretty soon I've lost.

Ulysses gets off of me and offers me a hand but I refuse it. I storm away from Ulysses and the instructor, grabbing my shirt on the way. I'm about to leave the hand to hand combat section when a voice calls out to me.

"Hey you," a girl's voice says. I turn around and see that it's the dark haired girl who showed up for the match. She's short with wide brown eyes but beneath her innocent exterior I can see intelligence. "Nice match in there," she says with a grin.

She's just trying to mock me. I try and turn away but she grabs my arm with stronger fingers than I was expecting. "Hey it was just a joke! Lighten up. Honestly who needs hand to hand combat? I suck at it too," she says. I turn around to face her, wondering why she's talking to me. "Listen, I've been watching you over the past few days and I think we could benefit by working together. You seem smart and like you know how to play the Games. I like that. You think you wanna work with me and my District partner?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "I don't think so," I say but she just smiles.

"Untrusting, I like that. I'm the same way. We don't need to trust each other. We just need to work together. Are you in or out?" she says. I look at her with eyes still narrowed but ultimately I know what to do.

"Fine," I reply.

Finch Grindel POV (D12)

I try and think like Lakota as I stalk my prey. She's always so sneaky about everything. I'm not. But today I have a plan.

I've been suspicious of this guy since the first day. Lakota just thinks he's depressed and doesn't care about the Games but if he was depressed why would he keep showing up each day? That's why as Lakota goes to the hand to hand station I follow the District 8 boy to the weapons side of the arena.

I learned the boy's name is Laurence but he prefers Laury. Other than that there isn't much to him. He's been bad at everything but I just find it hard to believe. He has to be good at something!

He's hiding something, I know it. So while he goes to the swords section I go to the knives section. The instructor tries to teach me things but I ignore her and keep my eyes on Laury.

He picks up a long sword and approaches a dummy. His swings are clumsy and unbalanced. He nearly falls to the floor from his horrible swings. But as he slashes his arms seems to stutter a bit. Almost as though he were holding back. After the instructor leaves to talk to someone else I pick up a throwing knife.

I could get in so much trouble for what I'm about to do right now but if there's one thing I've learned from Lakota it's that information is more important than anything. So I quickly look around to make sure no one is looking. I'm not too good at throwing knives but from this distance I should be okay. I aim for a spot left of him but within range that it could be dangerous and then I throw.

Unfortunately my aim is way off and the knife flies towards Laury's stomach. Fortunately my suspicions are right and when he notices the knife he quickly swings around with his sword, blocking the knife. He's a more talented person than he's letting on.

I quickly rush over to Laury, glad that none of the instructors noticed my throw. Laury picks up the knife and glares at me as I run over. "Hey man! I'm so sorry about that. The knife just sort of slipped. Lucky you're so handy with that sword," I say as I take the knife.

Laury looks down at his sword and laughs nervously. "Heh actually I'm horrible! Just a lucky swing I guess. You be more careful with those knives though," he responds. I nod back and then run back to the knives station to put the knife back. Then I rush over to Lakota, to tell her the news.

She's still by the hand to hand station talking with a tall dark looking boy. "Fine," he says in a deep voice.

Lakota claps her hands together. "Great! Well even though we don't trust each other we should at least know each other's names. I'm Lakota," she says.

"Bane," the boy answers.

"Ahh and perfect timing!" Lakota says as I she sees me. "This is Finch, he's my partner," she says. I wave at Bane and he just shrugs. "Oh and one more thing, sorry Bane you probably won't like this. Hey you!" she calls out to a dark haired boy walking away from the fighting arena. He looks up and then walks towards us.

"Hey," he says calmly. Bane scowls.

"Hey," Lakota says. "Good job in there. I'll get right to the chase. The three of us are forming an alliance and I want you in it. What do you say?" she says to the boy. Lakota sure is making a lot of decisions right now.

"Well I'm down with it, as long as he is," hey says gesturing towards Bane. Bane glares at him but just shrugs in the end.

"Good, I'm Lakota, this is Finch, and you of course already know Bane," she says.

"I'm Ulysses, so is this our alliance?" Ulysses asks. Lakota's eyes drift back towards the hand to hand station.

"Not quite…" she says.

Skylar Ross POV (D10)

The instructor is quick but I'm quicker. I dart around her getting jabs in where I can and blocking when I see a hit coming. By the end of the match I'm sweaty but satisfied with my abilities. The instructor congratulates me but I just nod in return.

That's all I've really done the past few days. Nod and move on. I don't talk. I don't smile. I don't acknowledge people. I just focus on what I'm doing. And so far it's worked pretty well. I've managed to keep myself distracted from certain things, like my family, or Jarad, or the Games and no one has given me any problems. Well except for that girl from District 7. I guess looking back it was a little mean of me but she had it coming. Her parents and their stupid rules are what caused so many of my relatives to die.

I step out of the arena and grab a glass of water while a small red head steps into the fighting arena. She has short red hair and big brown eyes and hardly looks like she can do damage but then when she starts fighting I realize how well she is at controlling her body and using her size. She fights like she's been fighting boys her entire life and she quickly takes out the instructor. Impressive and scary at the same time. The less people who are skilled the better.

I go to step away from the arena when I see Ulysses along with some other people walking towards me.

Over the past few days I've mostly avoided Ulysses. He's a nice guy but he has an agenda of his own and so do I so I'm surprised that now he is trying to approach me and with a bunch of other people too.

"Hey Skylar!" he says to me. "Lakota here has something she'd like to talk to you about."

A girl, about my size, steps forward. She has a smile on her face but it isn't warm and welcoming. It's like a smile a snake might give you before he sinks his fangs into your neck. "Hey Skylar. I've been watching you the past few days."

I narrow my eyes slightly. I don't like the idea of someone watching me. Not when I've been trying so hard to stay unnoticed.

"You're a really talented girl. The four of us have started an alliance and we want you in it. You'd be the last member to join," she says. I stay silent. I already know my answer but I want to see what else she can give.

When she realizes I'm not going to respond she talks up again, "Come on Skylar, we all need to work together to take out the careers. They are strong and they won't go down easy. We're going to need your help to make sure they aren't competition anymore."

"But what about after? When they aren't competitors? What will happen to the "alliance". Let's face it, working together never works out well and I'm not interested. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline," I reply calmly. Lakota's smile fades away from her face.

"If you say no now there's no coming back. You'll be out of our minds Skylar," she tells me. I just turn away with a smile on my face.

Being out of your minds is where I want to be.

Quinlan Darrow (D6)

These past few training days have been nice. Like working in the factory again. I focus on my task and get it done. Then at the end, if I've done my job well, I'll see some sort of pay off. I started with weapons and found that I was pretty handy with a sword. Then, I moved on to some more survival type skills and learned how to build a pretty good shelter and fire. I also tried hand to hand combat which was the easiest by far. It tends to be difficult to bring down a big brute of a guy who stands almost seven feet tall.

It's definitely been nice being able to work like this. The only annoying part is all the stares. It's either jealousy, fear, or admiration. I wish they would stop staring and just talk to me if they had something to say but so far no one's said a word.

Not that it matters particularly. Alone or allied it doesn't matter. I'm going to win these Games either way. But still if they aren't going to talk to me at least stop staring.

Like this one girl right now. Her eyes keep darting to me behind a sheet of long dark hair. Just say something to me already!

To my surprise she actually does step towards me, and then another one, and another until she's only a few feet away and I notice that she's smiling and her nose is crinkled displaying a perfect dash of freckles.

"Hi!" the girl says brightly. She's wearing the usual training outfit, black pants and a tshirt, but she's cut off a good portion of her pants displaying long attractive legs. I wonder why.

"Hi," I say cautiously. I wasn't expecting anyone to come and talk to me.

"My name is Tyla and well I've seen you around the past few days and you seem like a strong guy, obviously," she says with a shy laugh. When I don't respond she continues. "Well anyways, I'm working with some of the younger kids and we could use some help. I've seen the way people stare at you and they're all terrified. I thought maybe you could help us."

I look behind her to the two young ones at knot tying station. The blonde boy is helping a strawberry blonde tie a simple slip knot but she can't seem to get it. The girl keeps giggling but the boy's face clearly shows frustration. Neither one would reach my chest standing up.

Tyla looks at me with hopeful eyes. She reminds me of my mom, who used to visit hospitals delivering flowers, that is before she wound up in the hospital herself. And the little girl reminds me of Evlin, who can't tell a slip knot from a noose. But these games aren't about the girl who reminds me of my dead mom or the little one who reminds me of Evlin. It's about my real little sister and winning for her.

"I'm sorry I can't do that. I need to win and I'm afraid I can't do that with you. Good luck," I say before turning around. I don't look back to see her disappointed expression. Instead I focus on another girl looking at me and walking my way.

This girl's outfit is tight and black showing off a generous amount of cleavage and skin. Her hair is long and dark and her eyes show the same kind of darkness.

"Hi," she says with a voice like honey. "I've been watching you." Apparently a lot of girls have been watching me. "I'm from District 1 and we careers could use someone like you. You interested?"

I look behind her to the group of muscular teens. They're all tall and strong and mean looking. I'm not particularly interested in partnering with a bunch of bloodthirsty lunatics but then again careers usually mean a hearty supply of food and weapons. And besides I could always just leave them.

"Yeah I'm in," I reply. The girls face breaks into a smile and she grabs my hand and pulls me towards her alliance.

"Great, I'm Starlight, I have a feeling you'll fit right in with us," she tells me. I glance behind and see Tyla staring at me as I walk towards the careers.

I really wish people wouldn't stare sometimes.

Helena Jackson POV (D6)

I stand awkwardly in the middle of the training room next to Kennedy and West. West is talking to Kennedy and Kennedy is laughing at everything he says so mostly I'm by myself. Jage and Lexi haven't showed up yet and I really wish they would. Being alone with Kennedy can be difficult but it's difficult having to listen to her banter with West as well.

But enough of thinking like that. Mom would say it was mean to think such rude thoughts about people and to be honest it isn't that bad. Kennedy is very peppy but she's also very sincere and nice. She told me the other day that I'm her closest friend here and that if there's one thing she's happy about the Games it's that she got to meet me. It made me happy to hear that. She also told me that she's sorry for being so loud sometimes, that it's how she deals with being scared all the time. I told her I understood but it doesn't make it any less annoying when she laughs so obnoxiously, like now for instance because West just said something hilarious apparently.

I'm saved when I see Jage and Lexi enter through the doors together. I catch bits of their conversation.

"You should tell him now you know," Jage says to her. "You won't have a chance in the Games."

"I'm not going to tell him anything because there's nothing to tell. He's him and I'm me and that's all there is Jage," Lexi replies.

"Okay, all I'm saying is that if there's more you'll regret not telling him when the Games start," Jage says as he throws his hands up defensively.

"We'll talk about this later Jage, let's train," Lexi says ending the conversation.

Jage smiles at me as he gets closer. "Hey there Helena! How's life treating you lately?" he asks me. I give him a small smile.

"Well you know the sun is shining, the sky is a clear blue. And I'm inside training myself to kill people," I reply. Jage has been the only one able to get me to smile and relax here. It's just a talent of his. He's so carefree and joyful that it's contagious.

"Sounds excellent! Well let's get training. I say, since it's our last day, we should focus on the thing we like best. A little bit of a break maybe?" he suggests.

Lexi frowns. "I don't know, I wasn't so good at plant identification and I wanted to give that more practice. You're free to go back to swords or something though Jage. I know you really enjoyed that," she says. Jage's smile falters for a moment but then Kennedy comes to us from her conversation with West.

"Hey guys! West just told me the funniest joke about a factory worker, a miner, and a peacekeeper who all visit the Capitol together and the… hey Jage you don't look so good," she says. Jage snaps his head up and returns a smile to his face.

"Oh hey Ken! No I'm fine just thinking about something. Well I'm gonna go to plant identification with Lexi. Why don't we meet back up around lunch time?" he says.

"Yeah sounds good! I really wanted to give knives another shot. How does that sound Helena?" Kennedy asks me.

I turn to face her. "Yeah sounds good," I say as she grabs my arms and drags me back to the station. I stare after Jage as he and Lexi walk towards the plant section not too far away. I wonder why he decided to go do plants with her. I know for a fact he hates that section because the day we worked on it together he kept complaining about how boring it was.

I watch the two of them as Kennedy throws her knives and then I notice why Jage followed her. He pays more attention to her when he should be focusing on his plants and when he is asked to identify one he gets it wrong which makes Lexi laugh and him blush. He keeps reaching his arm to the other side of the mat to reach plants so he can maybe brush up against Lexi and apologize. When he says something and it makes her laugh and smile he smiles as well.

Earlier he was telling Lexi she should tell someone the way she feels but by the looks of it Jage should take his own advice and tell Lexi how he feels about her.

Kirstin Abbot POV (D2)

The last day of training is over and I'm quite pleased with what I've managed to get done. The instructors praised my knife ability and my spear throwing skills. I managed to learn more about plants and medical skills so I should be able to handle myself well with that aspect and as for the alliance?

Well I suppose it's going well. Zane mostly sticks to himself, working on his own, muttering about Mia half the day. Starlight has been going around to every boy above the age of 14 flashing smiles and flipping her hair, with varying success. She managed to snag Quinlan today which was interesting. He's a pretty quiet dude but he's absolutely huge. What he lacks in experience he makes up for with intimidation and size. Fawn and Skylar are a bit odd. Fawn is sort of a part of our alliance but she doesn't interact with us too much. She mostly sticks to herself. I've been friendly to her but she does little more than return my kindness with an airy smile that I'm quite suspicious of. Skylar avoids me which I don't blame him for considering the drama with him, Fawn and Starlight. He probably doesn't want another girl in the mix.

So where does that leave me? I guess I'm the glue that holds us together. Haha how corny but it's sort of true. I keep Zane connected to all of us and I try to talk to everyone in our alliance at least once during the day. If it weren't for me, and maybe Star, we wouldn't have talked once over the past few days. Now the training days are over and I hope the little work I've managed to get done with everyone is enough to keep us strong in the Games. Well at least enough to keep us strong until I win of course.

"Well everybody," I say as we gather round as the training center closes. "I guess we'll see each other in the arena. Good luck!" I say as everyone scatters.

Zane waits up for me for a moment. "You coming?" he asks. I look up and see that two of the youngest tributes are walking towards the door. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"Umm you go ahead. I gotta take care of something," I bend over to make it seem like I'm tying my shoe but Zane doesn't even look. He just goes.

Kids are the worst. They shouldn't be in the Games. The Games are for people like me, who now what they're doing and know how not to get killed. Kids should be at home with their parents. I know this thinking isn't good for a career but I can't help it! I have two younger siblings at home. Besides it's not like I need to kill everybody. They'll probably be killed by another tribute. I try not to think about how even that thought makes me sick to my stomach.

Once the coast is clear I leave the training room. I'm the last to go and the halls are empty. I turn the corner and see Star pushed up against the wall hidden in shadows.

"Hey Star, what's u-" I try to say before she gags me and pulls me into the shadows next to her. She puts her fingers to her lips to tell me to be quiet before peeking around the corner. I can distantly hear voices.

"Mia, you know I'd do anything for you," the deep voice belongs to Zane.

"I know Zane, that's why I'm asking you to do this for me," a sweet silky voice replies. It must belong to Mia, that blonde girl from District 1.

"Anything, I'll do anything," Zane replies with a passionate voice I haven't heard him use before.

"I need you to watch after my brother. He means everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without him. Please Zane just keep him from getting too hurt," she says with pleading in her voice.

"Of course Mia I'll do it. I'll make sure he's always safe," Zane replies.

"Oh Zane thank you so much," Mia replies. I hear a slight puckering noise that I recognize as a light kiss. "Don't tell anyone about our little agreement. It could mean trouble for the both of us."

"I would never get you in trouble Mia, never," Zane says.

"You're so sweet Zane. I'll see you around," she says before walking away. Then the heavy footsteps of Zane go by.

Star is silent. Once I'm sure the coast is clear I ask her. "So uh what just happened?" I ask cluelessly.

Her voice shakes as she replies. "I'll tell you what just happened. My mentor just got the ultimate protection for her little brother without even thinking about me! That stupid bitch lied to me! She never wanted me to win at all. And I believed her."

"Oh wow… well umm you know she's probably still gonna help you out," I try to say to make her feel better but she's not even listening.

"And Zane, he just agreed. He talked to her like she was some kind of goddess. He's just a pathetic dog, doing anything she wants," she says, her eyes unfocused on the wall. Then she just walks away, forgetting about me completely. I wait until she's gone before going back to my own room. Something tells me it's not going to be so easy keeping our alliance together.


	26. District 7 Gamemakers

**Hey all :) Thanks to everyone who's been reading! These chapters will go by fast I promise and then it's the Games! Also, I think this chapter is badly written because I rushed it so if it seems a little off I'm sorry! I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>District 7 Gamemakers<span>

Hunter Mason POV

Two small axes. Two small axes and agility. These are the strengths I try and focus on as Tyla and I walk down the long training center corridors towards the room where we will perform for the Gamemakers. I'm trying hard not to think about how important these performances are and I reassure myself by thinking about my grandma and how she purposely got a really low score to appear weak. Scores don't mean everything. But even as I tell myself this I know that I need to get a good score. I've chosen a strategy that's a mix of my dad's and my grandma's. I'm going to be on my own but I don't want to seem too weak. I'm still going to come across as strong so that I can get a few sponsors.

When we arrive at the waiting area I see that most of the tributes in districts ahead of ours have arrived. They haven't started the performances yet as both District 1 tributes are waiting in chairs. The dark-haired girl, Star looks straight ahead with a look of determination. I've tried to avoid her since I rejected her offer to join her team. The boy, who I've noticed Tyla working with lately, is pale and shaky. He's the youngest tribute here and he's going to need a good score if he wants any sponsors at all.

I take my seat while Tyla goes over to talk to the District 1 boy. I focus on a little heart shaped spot on the floor while I wait. Soon, the District 1 tributes leave to perform but I just keep focusing on the spot. It's shaped just like the birthmark Piper has on her collarbone. Focusing on the dot makes me think of Piper more and more so much so that I don't realize how much time is passing or how many tributes are going to perform. All I think about is Piper.

My heart stops racing as I remember the time she and I skipped school to go swimming in a lake and I relax when I recall the way her laugh seems to chime through the air. I don't notice when the District 6 tributes leave and I don't notice when Tyla gets up to perform.

All too soon, my name is being called. My eyes snap up from the spot to the doorway as images of Piper leave my mind and I'm brought crashing down to reality.

Two small axes and agility…

Tyla Kytlee POV

I'm glad Hunter is so focused on his own little world right now. I don't want him to see how pale and weak I am. I sit waiting in my chair for the performances to start. It begins with the District 1 girl, Star, who stands up from her chair and walks calmly into the room. Then it's Alex's turn.

I catch his eye as he stands up shakily and I try and give a reassuring smile though I'm afraid it looks more like a grimace. I'm having a hard time reassuring myself right now let alone someone else. Before he went in I reminded him of his strategy and he seemed to know what to do. That doesn't make it any less nerve-wracking though. It's scary to think that these people can completely control your fate. And, honestly, our little team could use all the help we can get.

My eyes drift to the District 11 tributes and I catch sight of Lily hugging her knees to the chest and shaking. I'm worried about her and especially what she's going to do to impress the Gamemakers. We tried to figure it out yesterday but there really wasn't much she was good at. At least I'm okay at throwing spears and using longbows.

For the rest of the waiting time I focus on myself and how I'm going to perform. Time seems to go so quickly as my turn approaches. In no time at all the District 6 boy is up. I'm next.

I savor the last few moments I have but eventually my name is called. I look to Hunter, for maybe a good luck or a smile, but he's still focused on the floor. I try and look strong as I step through the large black door.

The room is like a smaller version of the training room. They have little samples of every weapon, camouflage, shelter-making, medicine, and plants. I can see some places where tributes have already tinkered with the objects, mostly the weapons. The Gamemakers sit waiting on the other end. Some of them have bored expressions on their faces and I feel bad for the people who are going to be performing last. At least some of the Gamemakers still seem interested in what I'm doing.

I go to grab a longbow first. It doesn't like many people have used it. I'm glad to realize that it's the exact same kind I had been practicing with so it shouldn't take me that long to get used to. I notch an arrow and prepare to release.

I learned pretty quickly that I have a knack for long distance weaponry. Up close I was dreadful with swords and such but with bows and spears it was easy for me to hit an object. I manage to hit the bulls-eye on every single one of the stationary objects. I try and go for one of the moving objects but I miss the first time. Luckily, I manage to spin myself around real quick and hit it, not a bulls-eye but pretty close.

Some of the Gamemakers seem impressed but others are just looking at their empty glasses of wine.

I put the bow back and pick up a spear. I only have one shot at this as I can tell my time is running out. In the distance a straw dummy stands. I take aim and throw for the head. Unfortunately my aim is off and the spear slips down to the left. I cringe as I expect it to miss completely but it seems to be going for the arm now. An arm shot is better than missing completely and sure enough the spear hits the arm of the dummy, spearing it, until it sticks in the wall behind it. Some of the Gamemakers raise their eyebrows with impressed looks. Feeling satisfied with my work I say thanks and leave the room.

On the way out I pass a slightly open door. My curiosity gets me as I peak inside. Within the room are dozens of destroyed dummies. My heart drops as I look at all of them. I thought I had done a good job but compared to others I did nothing.

Hunter Mason POV

When I walk into the room I catch sight of a helper removing a spear from the wall. It looks like Tyla did a pretty good job. The Gamemakers are sitting on a slightly raised platform with a table in front of them. At least I'm performing before the food has arrived.

In the middle of all the Gamemakers is a young girl with light green hair. Her eyes are alert as opposed to the bored ones of many of the other Gamemakers. I recognize her as Trinka Lucia, the supposed horrifying head Gamemaker. I find it hard to believe that such a young person could really be as horrible as the District newspapers have been making her out to be, but I try to remind myself not to underestimate her.

I walk over to the weapons area and pick up two small axes. Some of the Gamemakers nod their head in amusement and then look down at a paper I'm assuming has all my information on it.

'That's right,' I think to myself. 'I'm the son and grandson of two former victors.'

With the axes in my hands I take a deep breath and then go. My feet carry me quickly as I dash towards a set of dummies. I begin to twirl the axes in my hands as I slash and whirl and spin leaving a massacre of straw and leather. In the room there is a small set of artificial trees set up. Quick and nimble I manage to climb up. I nearly lose my balance on one of the narrower branches but I manage to regain myself before darting across the trees one by one, hitting targets along the way. At the end of the tree set up there is a target hanging in the air. I try and leap to hit it but my foot slips and I wind up tumbling to the ground. I twist my body around at the last second to land on all fours.

Panting, I stand up and look around. I've managed to destroy quite a few dummies but the target hanging above my head is still intact and I'm embarrassed by my fumble at the end. Regardless some of the Gamemakers, including Trinka look impressed. I excuse myself and walk out of the room.

My mind once again drifts back to Piper as I shut the door behind me. I wonder what she would think of me now. Is it brave of me to be able to kill people with axes or is it just cruel?

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo I'm tacking this on the bottom since no one paid attention at the top last time... But last chapter I only got three reviews. They were awesome and thanks to those of you who review faithfully :) But still... only three. I'm not trying to be naggy but reviewing is a great way for me to see who reads my chapters regularly and to get feedback of course. So, if you have some extra time it would be nice if you could leave a review and if I mention your tribute let me know how I did with herhim :) Thanks again everyone!**


	27. District 8 Gamemakers

**So I managed to get this one out sooner. Yay! I'm gonna be honest, I don't like writing these Gamemaker performances and I'm getting really anxious for the Games so I'm sorry if the quality of these chapters doesn't seem quite as good. Well let me know what you think anyways! Also, I realize I switched the order that the tributes go in from girl-boy to boy-girl. I think this is the way it was in the book but if I'm wrong let me know. And, can someone tell me what the scores are out of? Is it 10 or 12? I'm too lazy to look it up. Thanks all! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 8 Gamemakers<span>

Laurence "Laury" Malpense POV

Today is the day. My day to shine. I have to admit it's been getting kind of exhausting having to hold back all the time but not today. Today I'm going to perform like I never have before and show the Gamemakers what a true competitor looks like.

Kennedy and I walk down to the waiting area together. It's about the most interaction we've had with each other since we were reaped and I don't regret it at all. She likes to talk a lot. The entire time down she's just been going on about what she's going to do and how nervous she is. Luckily, she doesn't seem to want much of a response so I mostly just tune her out.

When we arrive at the waiting area I see that Bethany is still waiting. Her eyes dart around the room and her legs are jittering a bit but she doesn't look terrified or scared like many of the other tributes here. I manage to catch her eye as we sit down. She gives a small wave and I nod back.

We decided to keep our alliance mostly quiet. To an outsider it appears as though we're both working alone and I like it that way. When she told me she wanted to work together I was happy for some reason. I wasn't expecting to come to the Games and make a friend but it seems as though I have. Bethany is really cool and she's fairly talented too. I've been trying not to think about killing her in the Games and I know I'm going to avoid it at all costs.

I'm relieved to notice that Kennedy has stopped talking. She sits across from me and despite the peppy confident tone of voice earlier her lip is trembling and tears threaten to spill over her eyes. I'm assuming the Gamemakers wouldn't give a crybaby a good score and I pity her a little bit but I try not to think about that. Instead I focus on my own performance and how in a few moments I'm going to rock the Gamemakers' world.

Kennedy White POV

"So I'm probably just going to use a regular hunting bow and maybe climb a few trees. I did well with a knife yesterday but I almost chopped Helena's hand of the day before so I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of the Gamemakers. Oh that's right! You don't know Helena. Well she's this really sweet girl from District 6 and we met on the first day…" My mouth seems to move on its own as I talk. Laury doesn't even seem to be listening to me, not that I expected him to.

I've been talking so much the past few days that I'm surprised I still have more to say. I'm not normally this annoying, really. I do like to talk but never as much as I have been. I'm really lucky to have Helena. She's so nice and always listens to what I have to say. The only reason I've been saying so much is because it distracts me from everything else. Like, the Games, or killing people, or the fact that I'm not too good at anything.

I know I've come across as overly peppy, loud, obnoxious, and probably airheaded but when I start to think about the bad things that are going to happen in the next few days my mouth just opens up and starts talking on its own. Like now, as I continue to describe every single detail about Helena's family.

Eventually, Laury and I arrive at the waiting area. The tiny room is so quiet I stop talking as soon as we step inside. I catch sight of Helena, Jage, and Lexi but none of them are looking at me so I can't wave or smile. Instead I just sit down quietly.

Unfortunately, quiet has not been good for me lately. Whenever there's a moment of silence it's like all my bad thoughts catch up to me. Night time has been the worst. I can barely sleep an hour without being woken up by a bad nightmare. Now is hardly different. Without words or other people around me to distract myself I begin to think about the Games and some of my worst fears pop into my mind.

I can see myself looking down on Helena, Jage, and Lexi's bloody bodies. I can see the girl from District 4 staring down at me with a spear in her hands. I can see my body floating in a bottomless pit of water. My legs begin to shake, my lips begin to tremble, and tears begin to build up in my eyes. I'm about to cry out with panic when a warm hand touches my shoulder.

I look up to find West touching me with a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?" he whispers to me. I nod as I wipe away small tears.

"Yeah I'm just a little freaked out is all," I say to him.

He gives me a small smile. "Hey don't worry about it. You're gonna rock it," he says to me. We spend the next few minutes whispering quietly to one another and soon my fears slip away. All too soon, my name is being called.

I step up and take a deep breath. West smiles at me. His smile gives me just enough strength to step through the door.

Laurence "Laury" Malpense POV

Waiting is grueling as one by one tributes enter before me but eventually it's my turn. When I walk into the room a couple of helpers are clearing away bits of straw and wood. The Gamemakers write little bits of notes down before looking up at me. Whatever the last kid did must have been impressive because they seem fairly alert.

I walk over to the weapons section and mange to find two thin swords, reminiscent of the katanas I trained with back home. The Gamemakers look surprised at my choice and sit up a little straighter in their chairs. I take a deep breath before jumping into action.

The swords turn into nothing more than an extension in my arm. Wielding them is effortless and with each slice I only become more confident in myself. Dummies, trees, targets, nothing is safe from my slash. Towards the end of my session the appetizers arrive for the Gamemakers. I decide not to even give them a chance to divert their attention as I quickly rush over to the weapons and pick up a short sword swinging it and balancing it on my two swords. With a swing I send the extra sword flying towards the back of the room right over the head of the Head Gamemaker. All of them flinch and jump up except for her. She just looks at me. Like how my teacher taught me I bow respectfully. Many of the Gamemakers look outraged but when I catch sight of Trinka I think I see a small smile.

Kennedy White POV

The Gamemakers are sitting on a raised platform at the other side of the room. Many of them look disgruntled as they begin digging into an elaborate salad placed before them. My heart drops a bit when I realize they've already received their food. Once again thoughts of failure fill my mind but then I remember West's warm touch and it makes me more confident.

"Hello," I say. All of the Gamemakers look at me with surprise. I guess no one has spoken to them yet. "I'm going to perform now. I hope you all enjoy," I say with a smile.

I walk over to the weapons stack and pick out a plan bow and a few arrows. I take my stance and glance at the Gamemakers. At least a few are paying attention and the Head Gamemaker is watching too. Like the trainer taught me I take a deep breath and let an arrow fly. Almost all of them hit bullseye and I'm proud of myself, though I try not to think about the more impressive things other tributes did. After shooting a few more, I sling the bow across my back and take off towards some artificial trees. I manage to scale them rather easily, jumping from branch to branch before taking a crouched stance and shooting a few arrows. Once I'm all out I jump back to the ground and put the bow back.

I stand before them once more and nod my head towards them. "Thank you very much for your time and consideration," I say and surprisingly a few smile at me. I smile back before turning around and walking out the door. Once the door shuts behind me I let out a long sigh of relief. My performance probably wasn't the most impressive one of the day but I doubt anyone talked to them like I did!


	28. District 9 Gamemakers and Scores

**Blahhh I'm so tired of writing this Capitol stuff! Remind me next time not to do this much... Scores are at the bottom. I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. I made a mistake with Lily in the Training Days. She's actually good at identifying plants and stuff. My bad! You can disregard all that other stuff. **

* * *

><p><span>District 9 Gamemakers<span>

Shila Lukens POV

They all ignore me as I walk into the room with West. I'm not surprised. Not many people would pay attention to a small 13 year old girl in the middle of the games. That's where they're all going to suffer.

I've always known that I know how to use sickles well but I never realized the potential I had. Over the past few days I've learned to slice, chop, dance like I always have but in a completely new and dangerous way. It gives me a new sense of power that I never had before, living with 5 older brothers it gets kind of hard to feel too strong. Today I' m going to show the Gamemakers all that I can do and when the scores come out everyone will see how strong I really am.

West Freymore POV

Shila and I walk in together. She walks strong and confidently and she has good reason to. I stayed away from the sickles during training days. I can cut down grain fine but I can't kill a person with them. Ironically, little Shila is the only person here who scares me a little bit. I know what she can do with those two things in her hand but luckily I doubt she has the strength to kill me. She's still small and innocent on the inside.

Aside from her, I'm pretty sure I'm better than everyone else. Even the careers and if need be I can always fall back on the West charm to get me through. Ah like now, what a perfect opportunity to lure in some more prey.

I choose the chair right next to Kennedy, she doesn't notice me sit down. While she has appeared mostly bubbly and happy the past few days today she appears distracted and scared, so vulnerable.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I reach out and touch her arm gently, just enough to make her look up.

She wipes away her tears as she looks up. "Yeah I'm just a little freaked out is all," she replies. She makes this too easy.

"Hey don't worry about it. You're gonna rock it," I say giving her a dazzling smile. I continue to whisper quietly to her as she reveals her biggest fears about the Games. I almost feel bad doing this. She's practically handing me everything I need to be able to destroy her later. But hey it's the Games. She should really be more careful about who she trusts.

Shila Lukens POV

They all sit before me on a panel. I'm reminded of the tens of other times I've had to prove myself to show that I can work in the fields too. Today is no different. With two sickles in my hands I take a deep breath and then everything goes blank.

I'm taken to my favorite field, the one with the red grain just like my hair. My brothers and I are laughing as they pick me up and swing me around like I'm a sack of grain. We play games, like hide and seek and we see who can cut the most grain I always win. I try and focus on us for as long as I can but slowly the room comes back into focus.

Around me are pieces of straw and dummy parts strewn across the floor. The Gamemakers look stunned, one has a half eaten piece of ham coming out of her mouth. I'm panting even though I don't even remember moving. After saying thanks I put my sickles back and walk out of the room. Once the door shuts behind me I collapse and catch my breath. Well, I doubt they'll ignore me now.

West Freymore POV

A large ham is being brought out as I enter the room. I don't let it bother me. I catch the eyes of Trinka Lucia, the Head Gamemaker. She's young, only a college student if I can remember correctly. As I walk by the podium I wink at her. Her eyebrows raise but I do notice a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks. No one can resist the West charm.

I'm good with a few weapons but I decide to do something a little different. I go over to the weapons and grab a small fine knife. Then I step over to the artificial trees and grab a thin branch and a few acorns. I sit down on the ground and get to work. With the small branch I slowly wittle out more and more of the inside leaver a thing cylinder. With the acorns I use my knife to crack away at them until they're only a fine point.

Only a few Gamemakers continue to watch me, the others begin eating their meal. It doesn't matter. Honestly this score doesn't matter, I'll be able to get tons of sponsors on my looks and charm alone. This is just for fun.

It takes a few minutes but eventually I have five little acorn darts. I casually stand up and place a dart in the tube. Carefully, I blow through the branch tube and watch as the across goes flying into the wall sticking neatly in place. I do this with the rest of them leaving them all in line. Once I'm done I put down my dart blower and walk out of the room without a word.

Scores

1. Alexander Lodge – 8

Weapons – Throwing Knives

1. Starlight "Star" Lockwood – 9

Weapons – Seduction and Swords

2. Zane Djvorak – 11

Weapons – Sword

2. Kirstin Abbot – 9

Weapons – Throwing Knives and Spears

3. Lightning Drift – 8

Weapons – Traps

3. Lexi Davenport – 7

Weapons – Quickness and handy with a knife

4. Skylar Medina – 10

Weapons – Best with spears, skilled with all weapons

4. Fawn Nolan – 11

Weapons – Incredibly intelligent and all around athlete

5. Jage Chirn – 7

Weapons – Well rounded, good survival skills

5. Bethany Caelum – 7

Weapons – Crossbow and intelligence

6. Quinlan Darrow – 8

Weapons – Brute Strength

6. Helena Jackson – 5

Weapons – Quickness and Throwing Knives

7. Hunter Mason – 9

Weapons – Two small throwing axes

7. Tyla Kytlee – 6

Weapons – Bow and Arrow and Spears

8. Laurence "Laury" Malpense – 10

Weapons – Thin swords/Katanas

8. Kennedy White – 6

Weapons – Bow and Arrow

9. West Freymore – 6

Weapons – Anything he can make

9. Shila Lukens – 8

Weapons – Two Sickles

10. Ulysses Crannick – 7

Weapons – General Athleticism

10. Skylar Ross – 6

Weapons – Sneakiness and Camouflage

11. Bane Manders – 8

Weapons – Agility and Knives

11. Lily Bellamy – 3

Weapons – Medical Abilities and Plants

12. Finch Grindel – 7

Weapons – Pickaxe and agility

12. Lakota Bartlett – 9

Weapons – Intelligence and Bow and Arrow

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how many Hunger Game readers watch Naruto but I've had a Naruto story written for a while now, it's really old, and I was gonna start posting it soon so if you're interested you can check it out and if not just keep reading this one :)<strong>


	29. District 10 Interviews

**This chapter wound up being a lot longer than I thought it would be! I also enjoyed writing the interviews way more than the Gamemaker sessions. Well anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 10 Interviews<span>

Ulysses Cranick POV

I sit patiently behind scenes as the interviews begin. Skylar sits next to me, knees shaking and biting her fingernails. I'm wearing a dark black tuxedo, like most of the boys in the room. Skylar, however, is dressed in a short gold empire waist dress with her hair let loose in elegant curls. Tonight is truly a night for the girls to shine as they all sit and wait in beautifully crafted dresses. For the boys, it's all fairly similar. My stylists added a unique reddish colored rose that matched the red tones in my hair which was nice but other than that I'm almost identical to the rest. Looks like I'll have to find another way to shine tonight…

The show begins with Etrusco Habidasher stepping onto the stage with his bright platinum hair sparkling in the lights. His suit appears to shine ten different colors at once with every step he takes. The crowd goes wild at his appearance. He's been hosting the interviews for the past five years and is fairly young for his job but from the moment he stepped onto the stage the Capitol citizens have loved him.

Etrusco takes a bow laughing and clapping along with the crowd before gesturing for all of them to quiet down. "Thank you thank you!" he cries out. "You people never cease to amaze me for it is I who should be applauding you! After all if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a job!" The crowd laughs at his banter.

"But enough of all this chit-chat! Let's get to the real star of this show, the interviews!" The crowd erupts into more cheers as Etrusco takes his seat.

"We're going to start this night with an interview with a fantastic young lady I'm sure you've all heard much about in the news lately. Miss Lucia would you please step onto the stage!" Etrusco calls pointing towards an entrance to the stage.

Trinka steps out, awkwardly walking in a pair of white high heels. Her light green hair is fashioned into an elegant updo while her body is hugged by a tight white dress. Trinka sits down in the chair next to Etrusco.

"Now Ms. Lucia," Etrusco begins. "Many people have been wondering about you and how could we not be? You're the youngest Head Gamemaker ever! My first question to you is how did you manage to get this job?"

Trinka responds with a smile, "Well I was visited personally by the president himself of course." She then goes onto explain the entire incident. Her story garners a few laughs from the crowd.

"Now, some people have been wondering about the scores this year. We had many more scores over the halfway mark than we usually do. Were they inflated for any particular reason?" he asks.

"Oh no, you see during my short stint as Head Gamemaker I've noticed a recurring theme with my colleagues," she responds.

Etrusco plays along, "Oh yes and what might that be?"

"They love to eat." The crowd bursts into laughter.

"Ho ho ho yes indeed! But isn't that a flaw we all suffer from?" Etrusco asks. Yet another example of the differences between the Capitol and the Districts.

Trinka chuckles before responding, "Oh yes of course but while I was busy paying attention to _all_ of the tributes during the scoring let's just say a few of my fellow Gamemakers let their hunger get the best of them. I'm afraid this led to some lower scoring from some but in the end I had the final say and I must say our tributes are quite impressive this year."

"Haha I'm sure they are! But we'll get to that in a moment." Her responses are so lighthearted and cheery I'm having a hard time seeing the devious killer I've heard she is but then Etrusco asks his next question. "Trinka I'd like to ask you one last question before we get to our interviews with the tributes. What can you tell us about the Quarter Quell? We've been dying to hear about what the big twist will be!"

It's at this point that a small smile creeps across Trinka's face. Her eyes widen and focus on some unseen object. Her voice grows oily as she responds, "Let's just say it's sure to be exciting for all."

Etrusco is blind to the obviously creepy display on her face and just keeps rolling with his show. "Ahh you do love keeping us on edge Ms. Lucia! Well thank you very much for this brief interview and we are all looking forward to your wonderful work in the coming days." Trinka excuses herself and leaves the stage.

"Now audience it's time for the real purpose of this show the interviews!" The crowd erupts into cheers again as the interviews begin. Each interviewee only has a limited amount of time to make an impression. The first one is the District 1 girl.

Dressed in a long, revealing light blue dress, she steps to onto stage confidently flashing seductive eyes to the audience. Her interview follows in a similar manner as she flirts with Etrusco and the audience.

The District 1 boy appears after her and he difference is grand. He's the smallest boy here yet he has a large friendly personality. The crowd eats him up awing and clapping at all the right moments.

The District 2 girl steps onto stage after in a blush dress. Despite her obvious position as a career she presents herself honestly and truly. She smiles and is polite. The only hint of her brutality is when she describes her favorite weapons with a loving tone in her voice.

One by one they appear, few stand out, others blend it. As our turns approach Skylar's knees begin to knock into mine and even I begin to sweat a bit. Eventually Skylar's name is called and after a long deep breath she steps into the light.

Skylar Ross POV

I don't like the interviews. I know a lot of tributes like to use these as an opportunity to shine, I'd rather stay hidden and it's kind of hard to stay hidden when every pair of eyes in the Capitol is trained on you. My mentor tried to come up with a good interview plan for me to stay relatively anonymous but it's still nervewracking thinking about going up there. I barely pay attention to Trinka Lucia's interview. My focus fades in and out of the tribute interviews.

There's the District 2 boy who's tuxedo is so small on him it's almost comical. He displays an air of confidence and pride to the audience and I know that a few wealthy citizens will be supporting him the entire way through.

The District 3 girl steps onto stage in a light green dress with ruffles in the skirt. Her answers are sweet and kind and when Etrusco brings up her mother, who died in the games, she even releases a few tears and I can actually hear the audience sniffle with her.

The District 3 boy is awkward and quiet. He doesn't say much but when he does answer his responses are well-planned and well-delivered. His fingers twitch and fidget as the interview progresses, like he needs something to hold.

The rest of the tributes pass as my nerves grow. Why can't we opt out of the interviews? I'd really rather prefer to remain out of everyone's minds right now…

But unfortunately my wish never comes true and all too soon it's my turn.

"Up next is a lovely young lady from the livestock district, District 10. Please welcome to our stage the lovely Ms. Skylar Ross!" Etrusco calls from the stage.

I take a long deep breath before stepping out onto the stage in my shimmery gold dress. Etrusco takes my hand with a reassuring smile and escorts me to the seat.

"Now Ms. Skylar, let's start with the obvious. You are from the livestock district, from what we know your mother and brother both work in the cattle fields. Can you tell us a little about how it feels to be a part of a hardworking family?"

Oh what a horrible question to start out with. I could go on about how little my brother works and garner some sympathy or talk about the lack of a mother figure from all the work she's always had to do but talking about that would make me more noticeable, something I don't want to do.

"Well I mostly stay at home and take care of the house but it's a common occurrence in District 10, to have to so many families work in the fields. My family and I fair well," I answer blandly. Etrusco nods along, he clearly thought he was throwing me a bone with that one.

"Yes well can you tell us about your stay here in the Capitol? It must be a truly different experience for you," Etrusco says.

Now he's baiting me, trying to get me to go on about the greatness of the Capitol and gain some supporters that way. "Oh well the Capitol sure is different but as I've spent most of my time in the training center I haven't been able to fully appreciate. Hopefully, if I survive, I can visit the Capitol again someday and learn more about this city." Bland answer yet again.

"Haha well if you do manage to visit again someday I'll make sure to personally show you around," Etrusco says charmingly and I smile back.

"Now, you achieved a score of 6 yesterday. Now in most other Games this would be a perfectly acceptable score however with the slightly more elevated scores that were given out yours, unfortunately, falls on the lower end of the spectrum. Can you give any reasons to why?"

"Well I focused mainly on camouflage and hiding and I guess that just wasn't as impressive as what some of the other tributes could do. I know lots of them have pretty impressive skills with weapons and I just don't have that!" I respond, trying to turn the attention onto the other tributes.

"Ahhh I see, trying to remain unseen," Etrusco replies, blatantly saying my plan, but I doubt many are paying close attention at this point.

"I'm just doing what I'm best at!" I respond kindly. At this moment the buzzer goes off.

"Ahh well it appears as though we've run out of time. It was lovely getting to know you Skylar. I wish you all the luck in your journey these next few days," Etrusco says to me shaking my hand and escorting me from the stage. I thank him and excuse myself.

The audience claps politely, though much less than most other tributes. Once out of the spotlight I take a deep breath and collapse back into my waiting chair. Ulysses gives me a small smile as Etrusco begins introducing him.

Once his name is called the crowd erupts into cheers yet again, my interview is already out of their mind. Ulysses takes the stage and from his first word immediately begins to win over the crowd. Now that awkward, boring girl from District 10 is immediately out of their minds and more importantly, the minds of the other competitors. Mission accomplished.

Ulysses Cranick POV

Once on stage the lights shine so brightly I can't even see the audience. Etrusco gives me a manly handshake and they gestures for me to sit down. I take my seat and then smile to the unseen crowd until they stop cheering.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we now have the other representative of District 10 Ulysses Cranick!" Etrusco calls out to the crowd. "Tell us about yourself Ulysses. What would you like the Capitol to know?"

"Well it's hard to say. I'm not one much for talking about myself so I guess I'll just talk about my family. I'm a sheep herder in District 10 with my collie, Cassia. I use the money I make to take care of my Grandma and little sister. They're all I have so they're both really important to me," I say. Etrusco nods knowingly at my response, though I doubt he knows anything about the experience at all.

"How about during these Games? What should we expect to see from you once they start?" he asks me.

"Well I'm not the best with weapons, to be quite honest," I say as I rub the back of my head embarrassedly. "But I'm pretty confident in my ability to fight and I'm quick on my feet so hopefully these combined with my allies will be enough to get me through."

"Well I must say not many tributes would come up here and outright say they aren't good at anything! But you seem like a straight fellow. Now tell us, why do you think you're going to win?" he asks me.

"Well," I say planning my response carefully. "I care a lot about my sister and grandmother and I want to make it back to them. I really think my team and I can take on the Careers, and well aside from all that, I really really don't want to die." The crowd laughs appreciatively at my response.

"Well said Mr. Cranick. Well it looks like our time with you is up! It was a pleasure getting to meet you Ulysses. I'm sure many of the Capitol will be cheering for you in these next few days," he says as he gets up to excuse me. I wave one last time to the hidden crowd and hear them cheer before leaving.

When I get back to my seat Skylar has a small smile on her face. "You sure did win that crowd over Ulysses," she says to me.

"Oh damn, sorry Skylar. I didn't mean to make you look bad or anything," I respond, thinking I've caught on to her insinuation.

"No really thanks a lot!" she says sincerely.

I don't respond, I just stare at this strange girl who doesn't want to be noticed.


	30. District 11 Interviews

**These interview chapters are just rolling of my fingertips! :) So guess what... Only one more chapter left until the Arena! Guess what else... I go on break in 2 days! Which means lots and lots of chapters! Woooo! Now enjoy! I demand it ;)**

* * *

><p><span>District 11 Interviews<span>

Bane Manders POV

I've never liked dressing up. I've always been most comfortable in a loose t-shirt and a worn in pair of jeans. The only reason I ever attempted to look nice for Reapings at home was because of the constant pressure from all the women in my family. Now I find myself dressed well again in a black tux with a silver vest. It's too constricting and I don't like how little I can move but I try not to dwell on it.

I sit patiently and uncomfortably in my chair while the interviews proceed. My District partner sits next to me, twirling the curls in her hair. She's dressed in a multicolored ruffly dress that gives her the appearance of a princess. I haven't interacted with her much since we've reached the Capitol, not that I mind, but I am a little interested to see how she plans on fairing in the Games. She received the lowest score out of everyone.

One by one tributes come and go.

The girl from District 4 wears a light and airy white dress and her personality matches. Her voice seems to soar over the crowd but despite her carefree tone I can see that every one of her answers is carefully calculated, creating intrigue without giving herself away.

The boy from District 4 wears a scowl on his face, creating a look of intimidation and confidence. The only time he lets his guard down is when he mentions his younger brother and even then he speaks with a vindictive tone letting everyone know that he plans on making it back home.

The girl from District 5 wears a spunky dark black dress with gold stars and proceeds to win over the crowd by being herself truly and honestly. Awkwardly but never embarrassingly she works her way through all of Etrusco's questions creating a friendly rapport with him by the end.

The first one from my team to have an interview is also my least favorite teammate. Ulysses steps onto stage with a smile on his face that immediately wins the crowd over. With every question his self-deprecating humor and humble honesty win the crowd over more and more. Despite the obvious love from the crowd I feel my own blood boiling. I still haven't gotten over our wrestling match and his easy way of winning over the crowd will make it difficult for me to get them to like me as well. After he steps off the stage it's Lily's turn.

Lily Bellamy POV

I love my dress. Wearing it reminds me of home, when I was younger and used to dress up like a princess with my nanny and mom. It also allows me to escape for a moment away from the horrors that I've been facing the past few days.

It's no secret that I'm not made for the Games. People probably figured that out fairly quickly after seeing me collapse during the Reapings. Since then I've been having a hard time convincing everyone else and myself that I might be able to get out alive. Luckily I have Tyla and Alex. They've helped me so much these past few days to get better at things. I can now wield a knife in a few basic ways to protect myself and after a few days of working with plants I can identify almost of them.

It was difficult at first because of all the names. I never knew plants by names. Most of the knowledge I have is from watching my family cat use different ones to heal himself. After seeing him do that I began exploring all around the forests by the District seeing how animals used different plants and it fascinated me. After a few days off working with the plants here I was able to recognize some from home and learn some new ones. I guess people just aren't as good of teachers as animals are. Unfortunately my knowledge with plants was only able to nab me a 3 during the Gamemaker sessions.

But tonight I'll finally be able to shine. I've had to go through many formal sessions with various Capitol officials being the mayor's oldest child. I've gotten comfortable with speaking with them and more importantly I know what they want to hear from a child.

I sit patiently through the interviews. I clap hard for Alex when he's up and I'm glad he manages to do well, Tyla also has a good interview.

The boy from 5 wins the crowd over with silly jokes and his natural ladies man attitude. When he talks about still waiting for the perfect girl the entire crowd seems to aww all at once.

The girl from 6 wears a long light pink dress with sparkles on her skin. She is quiet and soft-spoken and pulls the crowd in with heartwarming and funny stories of her family back home.

The boy from 6 could not be more different. He towers over Etrusco and Etrusco asks how the weather is up there. The boy doesn't laugh but the crowd does. He doesn't need to act intimidating like the District 4 tribute, he already is. He is cool and calm throughout his time and even a little sarcastic. There is no doubt that some high level official in the Capitol will want to sponsor him.

I wait quietly and calmly for my turn and try not to worry. I reassure myself as my turn grows closer and soon I hear my name being called.

"Next up we have a young girl from the far off District 11. Her father is the District's mayor so some of you may recognize her. Please welcome to the stage Lily Bellamy!" Etrusco calls. The crowd begins to clap as I step onto the stage into the light.

Daintily I step across the floor creating an innocent and graceful aura to myself. When I reach Etrusco I let him take my hand in his while he kisses it gently. Once in the plush interview seat I'm at home. To me, Etrusco is just another one of my dad's high-ranking official friends asking me about my life.

Once the crowd quiets down Etrusco asks his first question. "Now Lily, I can't remember if we've ever had a mayor's child in the Games before but it must certainly be an interesting experience for you. What can you tell us about this odd position you are in?"

The words form easily in my mouth. "Well it's been incredibly difficult," I say with a small laugh. "I know I'm nowhere near as prepared for this as most other tributes here are. I'm definitely used to an easier life but I really am going to try my hardest to make it back," I say earnestly.

Etrusco nods and stares at me thoughtfully. "How do you intend on doing this Lily? Please enlighten us."

"Oh well I've made a few friends here!" I say excitedly. "Tyla and Alex are my teammates and they've been helping me so much. Maybe with them on my side I can win!"

Etrusco smiles at me before asking his next question. "Obviously you're at a large disadvantage for many reasons. You're the daughter of a mayor, ill-prepared for these games, you're small fit at the Reaping can't have created a good image for you, and you received the lowest score this year! It just seems the entire universe is working against you. How have you been dealing with all of this?"

"I think the most difficult thing was dealing with the aftermath of the Reapings. I know a lot of tributes viewed me as weak and probably a lot of potential sponsors too. I'm really so lucky to have Tyla and Alex, but also I do know some things about surviving and I think I have my own merits as a tribute. Hopefully this interview will help me to gain back some confidence from my supporters," I say finishing with a cheery smile.

"Oh I'm sure some people have just fallen in love with you tonight Lily! Our time is just about up so I'm going to end it on that note. I look forward to seeing more from you in the Game Ms. Mayor's Daughter. Thank you very much!"

After Etrusco finishes I walk off stage past a couple of crew members. They give me sympathetic smiles and one even pats me on the back. It turns out all I needed to do to get an edge in this Game was be myself!

Bane Manders POV

Lily plays her role well, in her fairy-tale dress she managed to capture the sympathy from at least a few sponsors. Now it's my turn.

Etrusco introduces me as a hardworking young man who toils in the brutal sun of District 11. Already I'm distinct from the other tribute from my District. When I step onto stage the bright glaring light does in fact remind me of the harsh sunshine on a long summer's day but then I reach Etrusco and I'm brought back to where I truly am.

We share a handshake before I sit down and Etrusco begins the interview. I try not to focus on that fact that millions of people are watching me and I concentrate more on the fact that my family is watching me. I want to appear confident and happy for them.

"So Bane, you obviously come from a very different background than Lily does. District 11 is notorious for being a harsh working environment, please enlighten us with this strange District and tell us how it has prepared you," he says to me.

He talks about District 11 like it's some sort of alien planet and I guess to him it is. Though his reference to it as a "harsh working environment" makes me angry, like it's some sort of office job, I rein my hot head in and answer levelly. "Well I definitely know the value of hard work and I believe the Hunger Games rely heavily on one's ability to get their hands dirty. I trained very hard these past few days to get myself to the point I am now and I don't intend on stopping that anytime soon. In addition the rather harsh atmosphere in the fields has led me to have a high pain tolerance which is sure to be an asset in the Games."

"Oh ho it certainly sounds like a difficult place to live!" he answers broadly, the audience murmurs in agreement. "Now Bane what can you tell us about your family?" he asks next. This gives me a perfect opportunity to appear nice and soft.

"Well there's my mom, my two sisters and me…" I begin. I describe each person in detail in addition to the hard work we all do to keep my family afloat. Unintentionally I paint myself as the man of the house, which in a way I am. The audience awws at my description of Glory and talking about Rose makes me feel like I'm with her again. I don't realize how long my answer takes until I'm done.

"Wow you all sure do sound like a close bunch. Well I think we have time to ask one more question so I'll end on this. Why do you think you can win?" he asks me.

I decide that now is as good a time as any to show my confidence. I'm not self-deprecating like Ulysses but I do know how to make myself seem good. "I know these Games," I start. "I know what it takes to win and while one needs a good amount of strength and help it also takes a lot of self-reliance. I know my abilities and I know myself. Ultimately I think that gives me the edge over many others in these Games and I think that edge can take me to the end."

Etrusco ponders my answer before concluding. "Thank you so much for this time Bane! You are truly a wonderful man. I wish you luck in the Games," he says as we share one last handshake.

Once off the stage I catch Ulysses eye. He gives me a small smile but I don't return it. I do know these Games and trust is not something I intend to count on.


	31. District 12 Interviews

**Ahhhh! Last chapter before the Arena! Also I go on break tomorrow! Yay! :) I really really like this chapter mostly cause I really really like these two characters, of course I like all the characters, but these two are particularly interesting for me to write about. Well I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>District 12 Interviews<span>

Lakota Bartlett POV

I can't decide if being the last District to go is a good or bad thing. On one hand, I'm pretty confident in my ability to have an interview and I already know how I'm going to present myself. On the other hand, the other tributes have all had pretty good interviews so far.

Either way, tonight is the last night I have to even care about the Capitol. I'm so sick of playing this little game of theirs. I just want to be in the Games so I can do my own thing and show that I'm not just some pawn for them to play around with for a little bit.

As opposed to myself, Finch seems perfectly happy to be about to go on stage. His eyes are bright and alert and he seems prepared. In addition, unlike most of the guys, he seems comfortable and at ease in his tux. Strange seeing as I doubt he's ever worn a tux before.

The two of us sit patiently throughout the interviews. I try to pay attention to a few of them, hoping to gather some tidbits of information to use later, but then I realize that most of them are probably just acting anyways. Still I try.

The girl from 7 wears a longer but simple yellow dress that brilliantly accentuates her red hair. On stage she is peppy and cheerful. She talks exuberantly about her parents and little brother, like she's going to be able to go home and see them tonight. It's almost as though she's forgotten about the fact that she's going to be thrown into a death pit in just a few hours.

The boy from 7 talks about his dad and grandma, both former victors. He is more soft-spoken than many of the other guys who've gone up on stage so far but is nonetheless determined to make it back home.

The girl from 8 wears a light pink dress with pearls on the bodice. She talks sweetly and kindly throughout her interview but when mention of the games arises a dark look crosses her face. She covers it quickly but it's obvious the Games make her uncomfortable.

I find it hard to concentrate on the other tributes after this until it grows closer to my turn. I begin to focus again once the District 11 boy goes on stage. I try to remember my attitude and my plan and I get into character just in time before stepping on stage.

Etrusco greets me with such a wide and bright smile. He doesn't even seem fazed by the fact that this is his 23rd interview. "Well hello Ms. Bartlett! You are looking stunning tonight," he says to me and though I hate to brag I have to agree. My stylist did a fantastic job with my cream colored dress, with an uneven hem and a single strap.

"Thank you Etrusco!" I say brightly. I can only make out a few people in the crowd but off to the side I see Finch who raises his eyebrows at my response. I know I'm not acting like myself but it's all a part of my plan.

"So Lakota, you are an orphan if I can remember correctly. How do you think this has affected you as a person?" he asks me.

I take a deep breath pasting a look of sadness on my face even though mostly I just feel anger. "Well it happened five years ago. My dad worked in the coal mines and one day he went off to work just as usual. My mom gave him a kiss on the cheek and he hugged me and ruffled my younger brother's hair just like always. Then, around 3 in the afternoon, we got news in school of a large mine explosion. We were told to stay in school but I rushed out and ran to the mines as fast as I could," I say. I have to pause, not out of sadness, but in order to keep my face straight.

"When I got there my mom and brother were already waiting. We watched as they pulled body after body out of the mine. My dad's never came. We learned that he was killed in the explosion and there was nothing left of him. I stayed home for the next few days and watched as the house fell into disrepair. On the fifth day my mom left, for groceries she said, she never came back. After that it was up to me to look after my brother and myself," I finish. My voice shakes when I talk about my mom. Five years and I'll still never forgive her for that. She left us to die. That's not what a mother should do.

Etrusco looks at me with sympathy and it appears as though I've achieved the desired effect. "Wow, so much tragedy in such a young life. Do you think this cruelty has prepared you for the Games?" he asks me.

"In some ways yes," I begin. "I believe I'm more mentally tough than most others here. Dealing with such a loss does that to you but I don't know how well I can kill people. I'm still very innocent to that idea." What I lie. I'll have no problem killing in the Games.

"Well we are all very interested to see how you fare in these Games. I wish you luck in your hopes to return to your brother!" he says to me finishing my interview. I smile at him and thank him before getting off the stage.

I pass Finch on the way off and he whispers into my ear in passing, "Nice act." But he says it with a smile on his face and I can't get too angry at him.

I take my seat as I wait for his interview.

Finch Grindel POV

I can tell so many people here are dreading the interviews. I guess it makes sense. These interviews can make or break a person but for some reason I just find myself excited. I haven't been able to shine too much lately. My score wasn't bad but it wasn't fantastic. The people here don't know me as much. My teammates just think of me as Lakota's sidekick. I'm happy to finally get a chance to shine.

Lakota looks pretty tonight. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Her dress makes her look like an angel and there's more innocence to her tonight than I haven't seen since that day with the mine explosion. I wonder if she remembers me.

I listen intently throughout all of the Reapings. You never know what they might reveal about someone.

The boy from 8 is the boy whose secret I discovered the other day, which reminds me I have to tell Lakota about that. It's surprising but he still keeps up his act throughout the interview, in spite of his high training score. I guess not a lot of people paid attention to it. Each question he answers creates more and more allure to his character. He doesn't reveal much but leads the audience on, creating mystery and suspicion.

The girl from 9 looks like a little pixie. Her dress is light lavender and floaty around her knees. The sleeves are long and wispy creating a wing affect. Her short hair completes the appearance. Her answers are well-planned and logical but honest and true as well. When Etrusco brings up her score, an 8, I'm shocked to realize that such a small girl beat me.

The boy from 9 lounges on his chair as he answers. He has a certain charisma that I recognize from the more popular boys in my District but he takes it to an extreme. He goes back in forth with Etrusco, making the audience laugh along the way. I'm sure a few of the Capitol ladies fell in love with him tonight.

Eventually it's Lakota's turn. From the moment she says her first words I can tell she's up to something. Her attitude is completely different and it makes me chuckle a bit. This is not the Lakota I've come to know. Her act continues throughout the interview. At one point they bring up the incident and I lean forward in my chair a bit, but she doesn't mention me, not that I was expecting her too.

Once her interview is done I prepare myself to go up. I'm the last one and I intend on being the best. On her way off stage I catch Lakota and whisper in her ear. She shows no reaction but I know she heard me.

Etrusco introduces me on stage as the last interviewee and I step on with a smile. I shake Etrusco's hand before sitting down.

"Well I see we've saved the best for last!" Etrusco jokes and I laugh along.

"I certainly hope so!" I answer right back and he chuckles.

"Now let's start this interview shall we?" he says to me.

"That's what I'm here for!"

"Now tell us Finch, have you made any friends here in these Games? You seem like a likeable guy. What's your experience with the Hunger Games been like so far?" he asks me to start.

"Well I guess Lakota is a friend of mine. We had this unspoken agreement from the moment we were reaped to work together and we've stuck to it. Ulysses and Bane are also two allies of ours and I think we make a good team," I reply. "As for the Games, well let's just say I'm expecting the worst."

"Expect the worst and you'll never be surprised!" he responds and I shrug in agreement. "Now how about Lakota? She seems like an interesting young gal. Did you two know each other beforehand?"

It's like he's reading my mind! "Well I knew her," I reply and the crowd oos. "Haha it's not like that! I first encountered her over tragedy. My entire family died in the same mind accident her dad died in and I've also felt like I've shared a connection with her over that. I don't know if she feels the same way but she's always been someone I could spot in a crowd."

"Wow, your entire family. Can you describe that to us?" Etrusco asks me.

"Yeah," I start, "Well I had an older brother and a mom and dad of course. My brother and dad both worked in the mines and my mom worked nearby sorting through coal and rubble. Unfortunately they were all lost in that mine explosion and I've been on my own ever since. It's been difficult but I try and keep my chin up."

"That is absolutely dreadful Finch," he says to me sympathetically and I almost believe he means it before I remember that this is all an act. "Well unfortunately that's all we have time for. I just want to say that I wish you luck and I hope the Games do not live up to your expectations. Well that's it for our interviews tonight folks! Tune into the first broadcast of the Games tomorrow and get those pocket books ready to sponsor! Goodnight Panem!" he cries and seconds after a cameramen yells cut.

I step off the stage looking for Lakota but I don't see her anywhere. Slightly disappointed I walk back to the room alone.

Lakota Bartlett POV

It's 2am and I can't sleep. I toss in turn in my too fluffy comforters trying to get comfortable but find that I just can't sleep. Giving up, I get out of bed and pull a light jacket on over my nightgown. Putting on a pair of slippers, I walk out into the main lounge room of our floor.

I intend to just go get a glass of water but something catches my eye off to the side. Our room has a built in sun room extension. It's just a little add on with windows and a windowsill seat but it offers a great view of the city. Sitting on the seat is a figure I recognize as Finch.

I walk over to the seat. He raises his head to acknowledge me but doesn't say a word. I sit opposite of him on the seat and stare out at the brilliantly lit city. I keep glancing his way but he doesn't look at me. I try and find the courage to say what's been on my mind since the interviews ended and eventually I just blurt it out.

"I do remember you just so you know," I say quietly. He looks up at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "From that day…" I trail off.

He nods his head but still doesn't say anything. I take that as an excuse to keep talking. "You were wearing a white tshirt. I remember because it was covered in the soot from the explosion. There were a few other kids who lost family members but you were the only one in my year and remember them saying I should be grateful that I still have Tyme and my mom while you had no one."

"I'm glad you remember," he says to me without meeting my eyes.

"Why are you up?" I ask him.

"I couldn't sleep," he replies simply. His ease with the situation, however, makes me think this isn't the first sleepless night for him and for the first time I notice the large circles underneath his bright bronze eyes.

"Neither could I," I reply and then silence.

Finch Grindel POV

I go to my familiar seat in the small sun room and look out at the city. Every night I've been here this is where I go to after I'm sure everyone is in bed. It gives me a sense of peace to look out at these large windows and I can sometimes manage to nod off for an hour or two.

Tonight I have no such luck but I'm greeted with a surprise when Lakota steps out of her room, ghostlike in a white nightgown, and joins me on the seat.

She talks to me for a little bit, about the incident, but it seems like she's holding back. Suddenly I'm filled with frustration. Why can't she just relax around me? For a few moments it's silent. I decide to cut the quiet by telling her about Laury, news that seemed so important before but now no longer seems to matter.

"Laury is actually a good competitor. We should keep our eyes on him," I say as my eyes focus on a particularly bright building. I can feel Lakota's eyes turn to me as she answers.

"Oh really?" she says fakely. "That's good. I'll remember that for later." And then more silence. The silence only infuriates me more and finally I say what I've wanted to say for a while.

"I heard you talking to Bane the other day, about trust," I start finally looking at her. When I finally do meet her eyes I see vulnerability there that I've never seen before. It doesn't deter me though. "You're wrong," I say bluntly.

"Wrong about what?" she asks, puzzled.

"Wrong about not needing to trust anyone. You need people, whether you realize it or not. I thought maybe being on your own for so long would help you to realize that. It helped me," I say staring at her straight on.

It is she who looks away now. "Finch, I can't. These Games are horrible. You know how many people have had their backs stabbed here. All I've ever relied on is myself. These Games are no different. Besides who could I trust?" she asks, not seeking an answer but I give her one anyways.

"Me," I say before standing up and going back to my room.

Once in my room, I collapse into my bed fuming with anger, an anger I don't quite understand.

Lakota Bartlett POV

Finch stands up suddenly and closes the door with more force than I was expecting. It makes me jump in my seat. Once he's gone I pull by legs up into the chair and rest my chin on my knees. I stare out at the city trying not to think about the incredible sense of loss I feel in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had that scene planned for ages! :) Okay well a few notes about the Arena.<strong>

**1. I do not know who is going to win the Games yet, I have a few potential endings for everyone and lots of different routes I could go with. I'm just gonna write and see what happens.**

**2. I know who's dying in the bloodbath already and there's no way that's going to change.**

**3. So far DustyStroodle228 has two opportunities to sponsor. One for being most to review for the reaping chapters and one for being most to review the Capitol chapters (almost every single one! Wow!) and kaygirl38 has one opportunity to sponsor for being most to review during the Reaping chapters. I'll PM you guys with more details after the bloodbath chapter :)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the Capitol chapters. I know they were long and tedious at times but I really did try hard to give all of your tributes a lot of time and character. I hope you all appreciate that :) Next up is the Arena! I hope you're all as pumped as I am! **

**Peace out homesizzles! **


	32. Bloodbath

**Finally the Arena! Also we reached 100 reviews! Thanks a bunch guys! allib2000 you were the 100th reviewer so you get a chance to sponsor! I know you don't have a tribute in the Games but you can still sponsor whoever you like :) I don't know if you have a fanfiction profile since I there was no link to your name so I'll post you the rules at the end of this chapter. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Bloodbath<span>

_Desert Island_

Bethany Caelum POV

The morning went by too fast. I feel like just seconds ago I was waking up in my plush Capitol bed. Now, here I am, in a prep chamber for the Games. My mentor whispers some last minute advice to me but we both know that if I'm not ready yet, there's no way I'll survive these Games. It's a good thing I'm ready then.

My stylist brings me my outfit. I pull on a tight, sturdy, moveable grey pants. On top I wear a white tanktop covered by a metallic windbreaker type jacket. Around my arm I wrap a yellow bandana. After I'm finished my stylists pats my leg and ushers me to a large glass tube. I step into it, fingers tingling.

Below me I hear the mechanics begin to work, preparing to shoot me up into the arena. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as my metal plate slides upward.

Tyla Kytlee POV

My eyes open to a glaring white sun. We are in a desert, the sun whipping around the cornucopia, stinging my face. The timer begins, I have a minute. Ahead of me is a cornucopia, but it looks odder than it has before, smaller almost. To my left is the District 5 girl, to my right is the District 3 boy. I can only see a few others, where are the other tributes? Across from me I can see Lily, she's shaking so badly, I have to reach her.

Time ticks, and my fingers twitch in anticipation. Soon we reach the final ten seconds…

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

A loud boom signifies the beginning. My eyes are trained on Lily but I still notice that the District 3 boy and the District 11 girl shoot off into the swirling sand, disappearing over the dunes. I race towards the miniature cornucopia and grab a long bow and then I head over to Lily who's only a few yards away.

She's just beginning to step off of the platform. I grab her hand and look around. Still I see no other tributes. Suddenly, on the other side of the cornucopia, I see the District 6 boy lunge and grab the District 5 girl. He holds her arm in his right hand as she struggles to fight away and in his left hand he holds a blunt club. My body moves before I realize it.

"Drop her!" I shout over the roaring sands. He looks up and sees me pointing my bow at him.

"You won't shoot," he replies stoically.

"You wanna bet?" I say back, trying to hide the shake in my voice. The boy steps closer to me, the stoic look still plastered on his face. I fight all my instincts to keep myself from running.

He steps towards me closer and closer, dragging the girl. I swallow, expecting the worst, when suddenly he cries out in pain. The District 5 girl bit him! The pain from the bites causes him to release his grip and the girl takes off into the sand. I use the boy's distraction as an opportunity to shoot him but my arms are shaking so much I miss and just graze his arm. Still it's enough to catch his attention and he turns around and runs away from the cornucopia as well.

Once the coast is clear Tyla runs towards me and grabs my arm. "Where's Alex?" she asks and I shake my head in response.

I don't know where Alex is or where anyone else is either.

_Jungle Island_

Starlight "Star" Lockwood POV

When the blast goes off I have two choices, Alex or the girl from District 9. I decide to go after the girl, Alex's connection as my District partner saving him this time.

I step across thick vines in the jungle clearing and pick up two small swords, twirling them in my hands I step closer and closer towards the little girl who's focusing too much on two odd weapons in her hands. She should be paying attention to me.

Shila Lukens POV

My one sickle is stuck under a heavy pack. I put all my weight into it trying to get it free. Finally it gives and I fall backwards with the sickle in my hand.

Success! I almost smile at my good fortune of finding the sickles so quickly when I feel a harsh pressure push me down onto my stomach.

"Haha your little weapons won't do you any good now!" a silky cruel voice says to me. I try and turn around to see who it is but all I can catch a glimpse of is a black leather boots that I'm wearing as well.

I swing my sickle back hoping for contact and I'm surprised when I hear a slash and scream. I quickly get up to scramble away but I'm caught again in the strong hands of a boy. He grabs the collar of my forest green poncho and holds me up. My eyes meet his. They are cruel and heartless. I try not to show fear in mine.

"Need help Star?" he says turning me around to face the girl. She limps towards me with anger on her face. I'm satisfied by the sight of blood on her right leg. Looks like I got a pretty good slash in.

"I can handle her myself Zane!" The talk dark haired beauty says to the boy. "Make her drop those two things!" she tells him and he grabs the sickles from my hand. I'm at their mercy now.

The girl, Star, stands before me with two swords. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me," she says and I know I will.

She raises one of her swords up and my eyes meet her. With stone eyes I stare at her dead on, as she swings the sword down I keep my eyes on her. My last sight is of those cold eyes as her sword slashes across my body. Then darkness.

Jage Chirn POV

Why aren't there more people? In my line of sight I can only see four and the size of the cornucopia suggests that there are only two more on the other side. To my right is the district 1 boy and District 1 girl. To my left is Lexi. Even though I could die at any moment seeing Lexi makes my heart soar.

When the blast goes off I take my eyes off of her for just a moment to run in and grab a sword. Unfortunately I can't find one so I settle for a knife instead. In the split second I took to grab my weapon I've lost sight of Lexi. My heart begins to race. Where is she?

I turn all around looking for her and then I see her. On the other side of the Cornucopia she stands but she stares at something with a horrified expression, something just out of my sight. My feet carry me to her and as I grow closer the thing comes into my line of view.

It's a boy, a man more like it, I recognize as a career. He stares at her sadistically as she slowly backs away. He strikes her across the face, sending her to the ground. She gathers herself, wiping at the smacked part, with tears in her eyes. I feel anger like I never have before and my speed quickens.

She struggles to stand up but is caught on a thick jungle vine. The boy raises his sword and she braces herself, but the blow never reaches her.

It reaches me instead. I get there just in time to dive in front of her and take the blow for her. I feel the sword plunge straight into my chest as my body covers her.

"Run…" I croak as I use my knife to cut the vine that had ensnared her. She looks at me with terror but does as I say and gets up and runs into the thick shadows of the jungle.

The boy curses in surprise but then sticks his sword even deeper through my chest. I cry out in pain as I collapse to the ground. As my vision shades to black I see the back of Lexi disappear into the forest. She'll never know how I feel but at least she has a chance to live. I close my eyes with a smile, her face the last thought on my mind.

_Tundra Island_

Ulysses Cranick POV

The force of the winds on the tundra nearly knock me off balance, the Games could've been over for me before they even began. I look around. Everyone is wearing the same outfit as I am, a thick silver jacket with white snow pants. We wear goggles over our eyes shielding them from the glare of the sun off the ice of the tundra. I can only count 4 people from where I stand. I'm glad to see Lakota and Finch nearby, at least they are here with me.

When the blast does go off the three of us rush into the cornucopia to grab supplies along with two others. Only one boy runs off towards a cluster of rocks without stopping in the cornucopia.

Finch has grabbed a pickaxe; Lakota has a pack of supplies and a bow and arrow. I also carry a pack of supplies. There is no sign of Bane.

"Come on let's get out of here," Lakota says to us and we both nod in agreement. I'm slightly surprised by the lack of activity in the cornucopia. Where are all the other people and the careers?

Lakota turns towards a pine forest and I go to follow when a look crosses Finch's face. "Look out!" he shouts pushing Lakota towards the ground. I duck as well as a wooden spear flies over my head.

The three of us look up and see the two other figures stepping towards us. The one walks like a girl and the other carries a spear in his hand.

"It's her…" Lakota says under her breath.

"We need to run!" Finch says bringing Lakota and me from our senses. He pulls Lakota off of the ground and drags her towards the forest.

I take off after the two of them. From behind me I hear a familiar whizz and then a shooting pain as the other spear hits my arm. The force of the spear sends me stumbling to the ground as I hold my arm where the blood is pouring out. I try and get back up but it's too late. They're already on me.

I look towards my teammates. They've both paused at the edge of the forest. 'Keep going,' I will to them. 'Run away.' Finally they do as Lakota pulls Finch into the shadows of the pine forest.

I turn my face up towards my two assailants. I recognize them as the District 4 duo. The guy looks at me with amusement. The girl has a thoughtful expression on her face with her head cocked to the side.

"Disable his other arm," she says with a voice too calm for someone so evil. Her partner does so as I feel another shooting pain go through my other arm. I cry out in agony.

I try and get myself to stand up, finally managing to accomplish the feat. The boy recoils slightly, in a defensive stance.

"Don't worry," the girl assures him as she steps forward. "His arms are the only weapon he has." I'm angry that she is so calm. She should be more scared.

I lunge towards her but she dodges it smoothly and the lunge only makes my arms hurt more. A bemused smile crosses her face right before she strikes me in the chest, sending me back to the ground again.

She stands over me, her partner right behind her. "I know all about you Ulysses," she says to me. "You're very good at hand to hand combat but unfortunately that's about it. You were never really a threat." Her voice is so calm and smooth like an angel's. Strange, because to me she's more like a witch.

"You should've been more scared of me," I reply with malice even though most of what she said was right. Still, I don't like that she thinks I'm incapable.

"Save your energy," she says soothingly. "You're about to die anyways, there's no point in arguing. Your fate was set even before the Games began. You see, I know all about you and your two teammates. They won't last long, just like I knew you wouldn't either."

"Don't underestimate them!" I say to her defending my teammates. "You…" I start struggling now as more blood leaves my body. "You think you know everything… You're so confident… You won't last!" I say mustering as much strength as I can.

She only smiles, that strange empty smile at me. "Skylar," she says motioning to her partner. He steps forward, a spear now back in his hands. He stands over me with the spear raised.

In one quick motion my life ends. 'I'm sorry Grandma… Elise…'

_Forest Island_

Kennedy White POV

My heart is racing as my platform is raised. My hands tremble in the light green hunter's jacket I wear. My feet shake in my leather boots. The scene is almost peaceful, with birds flying through the air; the only things wrong are the golden cornucopia and the handful of kids preparing to kill each other.

My eyes automatically find West. He stands on the opposite side from me. I try and catch his eyes, hoping for a reassuring smile but he never looks my way. The blast signifies the start of the Games. My feet leave the plate tentatively and then I start towards West. He charges in towards the cornucopia and reaches for an item but he is knocked aside by a career girl. The two engage in a fight and my pace changes to a sprint. I have to reach him!

Just as I'm about to start going faster a hand wraps around my wrist. "Kennedy come on we have to get out of here!" it's Helena. She looks around fearfully and then I realize that she's waiting for more tributes to arrive. There are only a few in the clearing now.

Reluctantly I follow her, my gaze still on West who is struggling against the career girl. It isn't until the thick foliage of the forest blocks my eyesight that I turn around and run next to Helena.

Bane Manders POV

After rushing into the cornucopia and grabbing a nearby sack I make my way towards the forest. I didn't like how few people I could see in the cornucopia. Where was everyone else? And where were Lakota, Finch, and Ulysses? Determined to find them I set off into the forest.

I keep myself on edge, eyes trained looking for the other 18 tributes who were missing from the cornucopia. Despite my fear I can't shake the feeling that I'm alone and eventually I let my guard down.

After about 20 minutes of walking I smell a salty briny taste. The ocean? I pick up my pace to see what it is.

The trees begin to thin and I begin to run. Out of the trees I burst into sunshine. I nearly run off of a sheer cliff but I stop myself just in time. I regain my balance and look out over the ocean. I'm shocked by what I see.

To the left of the forest is another landmass that looks like a desert. To the right is a similar land mass that looks like a tundra. And straight ahead is a small island that seems to be covered in jungle. Looks like I found where the other tributes are…

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo four islands, four environments! I wonder how that will work out ;) Just a quick note about the Bloodbath victims. I knew there were going to be three who died, mostly cause I didn't want to kill a lot of people in the bloodbath haha... The only people who were eligible to be killed were the tributes by people who submitted more than one tribute so everyone would have at least one tribute who survived the bloodbath. I put the names in a randomizer website that selected the victims for me.<strong>

**Shila was my tribute so she was destined to die in the Bloodbath from the start.**

**Jage was submitted by kaygirl38. I fell in love with Jage the more and more I began to write about him. It made me so sad to have to kill him so early cause I really think he was an interesting character =/ Thank you so much for submitting him he was truly awesome!**

**Ulysses was submitted by DustyStroodle228. Again this was a character that really grew on me. He didn't stand out much in the beginning but especially in the past few chapters I wrote about him he really began to turn into a unique and wonderful character. His interview was one of my favorites. Thank you so much Dusty! I'm sorry he had to die.**

**allib: You can sponsor whenever you want to, just PM me (if you have a profile) or leave a review saying what you want to be sponsored and to whom. I only ask that you keep it realistic and fair. I have the right to say your sponsoring is unrealistic so try and keep it reasonable.**

**Thanks again everyone! We finally made it to the Arena!**


	33. A Message from Trinka Lucia

**Sorry for taking so long on this guys. I've been pretty sick for the past few days and I was hardly able to do anything except lay in bed like a vegetable =/ I tried getting on the computer and working but it was pretty difficult to focus. And also sorry this chapter is kinda boring. There's no arena, just saying so right now, but I promise to have an arena chapter out tomorrow! In not so annoying news thanks so much for all the reviews! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten on any chapter before :) hopefully this lame chapter won't make you all hate me!**

* * *

><p><span>A Message from Trinka Lucia<span>

Mia Lodge POV

After giving Starlight some last minute advice I rush back to the room. Hermes is already sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand. I rush over and sit next to him, rubbing my hands together.

"Mia relax… There's not much we can do now so there's no use worrying over it," he tells to me as he clicks on the tv.

"These games are different Hermes," I reply. "You better have helped my brother. I swear to God if you sent him in there without even giving a damn I will—"

"Mia! Calm yourself. I did all I could for your brother. He is well equipped for these Games. Your worrying isn't going to do anything. You need to focus on your own tribute. Here have a drink," he says to me pushing a button on the side of the couch. A glass of champagne rises out of the coffee table and I take it in my hand.

I wait, legs jittering, for the broadcast to start. "What is taking so long?" I exclaim standing up. Hermes pulls me back down.

"You know how long it can take to get to the arena sometimes. Besides, this arena is supposed to be pretty complicated, it's probably taking a while to get ready," he says reassuring me.

Soon enough the screen fades in. Our tv expands to four separate screens. One shows a desert, another a jungle, a tundra, and finally a forest. Each screen has 6 tributes surrounding a cornucopia. The countdown begins. I scan the screens desperately looking for my little brother.

I find him on the jungle screen along with Starlight and Zane, the District 2 boy who's been obsessed with me. I silently thank the good luck of having them both at the same cornucopia. It might give Alex a better chance at survival.

The timer ticks down until the blast goes off and the Games begin. I keep my eyes trained on the jungle screen, looking for glimpses of Alex. Through my intense focus I vaguely note the lack of gore. This bloodbath is lacking a whole lot more blood than usual. I catch sight of Alex as he rushes in, grabs a knife, and then sprints to the thick jungle. The camera unfortunately doesn't follow him.

It focuses in on Zane who goes to stab his sword through a struggling girl when out of nowhere a boy jumps in front of the blade. He cuts the vine that had been holding the girl and she goes sprinting off into the thick underbrush.

Zane looks at the boy with indifference before plunging the sword in even deeper. I watch as the life slowly leaves the boy's eyes. One of many deaths I've had to see. I don't know what inspired this boy to the save he girl but I have a guess. I feel bad for him almost. The Games are no place for love… I know that better than anyone else.

Zane's eyes snap up and as he looks towards another object. The camera then focuses on Star, who has caught a small girl with bright red hair. The girl struggles beneath Star's boot but Star just laughs. Big mistake. The girl slashes back with her sickle, slicing Star's leg.

I groan out loud and Hermes chuckles. Confidence is a sure fire way to kill yourself and Star has just suffered from an injury that could debilitate her for the rest of the Games. So stupid.

Her kill is saved by Zane who expertly snatches the collar of the red-head. Star limps over with frustration on her face. The red-head stops struggling and stares at Star dead-on, no fear or anything. Star slices her neck and Zane drops the body of the dead girl.

"Hmm this is interesting…" Hermes says from next to me. I look up from the jungle screen to see that he's focusing on the others.

"Hermes! You're supposed to be looking out for my brother!" I say but he just rolls his eyes.

"Your brother is fine. If something interesting was happening to him, bad or good, they would be showing it. You know that, what your brother AND your own tribute need right now is for you to focus and be the great mentor that you are. Now listen to me," he says sternly. I shut my mouth and listen.

"Well, aside from those two deaths that you were watching, there was only one other and the bloodbaths are already over. Something about this doesn't seem right," he says.

I give him a puzzled look. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I met Trinka," he says. "She's not the well-mannered, well-spoken young lady she appears in public. She has a dark side. If she's not killing people in the Bloodbath it's because she has something else planned."

We both get silent as we keep watching the Games. The screens switch from tribute to tribute. We watch the District 12 pair run frantically through the pine trees. The District 11 is dragged along by the District 7 girl. The fight between the District 2 girl and the District 9 boy concludes when the boy knocks the girl to the ground and jumps on her. She kicks him off before sprinting into the woods. I even catch sight of Alex, climbing a tall jungle tree. The final shot is off the District 11 boy looking out over a cliff at three islands, each with a different environment.

The screens fade to black, melding back into one tv, as the commercials fade on. Hermes and I wait as the commercials advertise ridiculous hair products and outrageous commodities. When they end we are greeted by an image of Trinka Lucia.

"Hello," she starts. "You all have just finished watching the Bloodbath of the 5th Quarter Quell. As many of you just saw, our District 11 tribute, Bane, has just discovered this year's Quarter Quell surprise. Yes, our Arena this year has been divided into four separate islands each containing 6 tributes. The position of each tribute was specifically selected for an ultimate Hunger Games experience. Alliances were broken and enemies were brought together. Now, about the arena."

"I spent many months designing this arena and even more time devising a way to accomplish the mechanics of the four islands. I assure you that these islands are filled with traps and mutts that are going to give many of these tributes some trouble. Here is a list of each island the tributes that were placed there:

Desert Island:

Lily Bellamy

Tyla Kytlee

Skylar Ross

Lightning Drift

Quinlan Darrow

Bethany Caelum

Jungle Island:

Starlight Lockwood

Zane Djvorak

Shila Lukens

Alexander Lodge

Jage Chirn

Lexi Davenport

Tundra Island:

Lakota Bartlett

Finch Grindel

Ulysses Cranick

Skylar Medina

Fawn Nolan

Hunter Mason

Forest Island:

West Freymore

Kennedy White

Helena Jackson

Kirsten Abbot

Lawrence Malpense

Bane Manders

"As the Game evolves so will the Arena and so will all of the traps. It should be interesting finding out who will be this year's Quarter Quell victor. I'm excited are you?" Trinka finishes saying as the screen slowly fades to black. A man's voice comes on informing us that the Games will continue right after these messages.

I look to Hermes. "I don't like her."

Trinka Lucia POV

I wait staring into the camera until the director yells cut. As soon as I'm sure the cameras are off I relax my face muscles. They never tell you how hard it is to keep such a bright and cheery face on all the time.

I'm already sick of all these broadcasts and public statements. The first few times they were exciting but now I just want to go to my office and watch all the pieces fall into place. It was beautiful finally being able to see my arena today. The only bad thing was having to watch those pointless Bloodbath deaths.

Three people died today and I could have killed them in a more glorious and brilliant way! Fortunately it was only three and not eight or nine like it usually is.

Once my crew has taken me out of my broadcast outfit and removed some make-up I leave the studio room and walk down the hallway to my office. When I step in the lights are off. I snap my fingers and the luxurious room is swathed in light. I jump at the surprise in my chair however.

"Hello Trinka," President Nubius Reaper says to me. His chin rests on his hands, supported by his elbows as he peers over me from the table.

During the course of my brief acquaintance with Nubius I've discovered a few things. One, he's never happy. He may smile and put on a cheery face but he's never actually happy. Two, you do what he says when he tells you to. If you don't you won't be around much longer. Three, when he's angry and he's looking at you his eyes glint red. I don't know why, maybe it's some sort of surgical enhancement but whenever they flash red it means he's angry. His eyes are flashing red at me right now.

"Mr. President, how nice it is to see you. Did you just see the broadcast?" I say to him casually as I approach the table.

"Yes I did see the broadcast Trinka. I also saw that pitiful display you called a Bloodbath," he says coolly.

I play dumb. "I don't understand, Mr. President. Can you please explain to me?"

"Three deaths," he says quietly. "Three deaths!" he repeats as he stands up and pounds the table. He strides over to me from across the room. "The Capitol does not want to see three deaths Trinka. I do not want to see three deaths. I chose you because I was assured that these Games would be remembered forever. I didn't realize that meant they would be remembered as the most boring Games ever conceived!" He's right in front of me now. His face inches from mine.

Despite my rapid heart and shaking hands I keep my voice steady. "Mr. President the Games have just barely begun. I assure you that I will make every single death as excruciating and exciting as possible. That is why the arena allowed so many people to live past the Bloodbath. I want to have the chance to show the Capitol what real deaths are. Please, just give me a chance to use everything I have planned," I say to him.

Nubius takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before walking calmly across the room. He opens the door to leave but stops and looks at me before leaving. I see his eyes flash red. "I want two more deaths by the end of the day Trinka and they better be as excruciating as you promised."

* * *

><p><strong>Allib, sorry I have to reply to you in my own story but it's the only way I know how to! Whenever you want to sponsor just put it in a review :) Thanks! kaygirl and Dusty I'll send you a message before the next chapter about your sponsoring. <strong>


	34. Cleaning Up and Moving On

**This is late! I really need to stop saying I'm going to get my chapters out by a certain time cause I never actually publish a new chapter when I say I will. Anyways, thanks for all the get well wishes! I feel much better now :) Also we're back in the Arena! Wooo! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1: Cleaning Up and Moving On<span>

_Desert Island_

Skylar Ross POV

My feet get bogged down in the thick ever changing sand as I try and put as much distance as possible between me and the cornucopia. Unfortunately I'm not making much progress. Between the shifting sand and the fierce wind stinging my face I've barely covered any distance at all. Luckily it seems as though no one is following me.

I raise the hood on my windbreaker and pull it down over my eyes. I'm pleasantly surprised to find that the material is see-through so I can still navigate while the hood protects my eyes. I then take my yellow bandana and wrap it around the lower part of my mouth to protect the rest of my face.

Now that my vision is unimpeded by the sand I take in my surroundings. It's a desert. And that's it. All around me is sand. I look behind myself to see if I can locate the cornucopia but it's disappeared in the sandstorm. I try and keep down the boiling terror in my stomach and march on but no matter how hard I try I can't shake the fear.

What if I can't find water? What if I get lost? What if I already am lost? How am I going to hide in the desert? Where are all the other tributes? My panic continues to rise and my breathing picks up. I begin to jog through the thick sands, stumbling over myself until I collapse at the foot of a dune.

I pull my legs into my knees and try to hold back my tears. "Help," I squeak out as tears begin to fall. I can barely hear my own sobs through the roar of the storm and I close my eyes so I don't have to stare at the vast expanse of sand. I'm jolted out of my crying when I feel a light thump next to me.

I'm jump up immediately and leap away, putting myself in a defensive position. I relax when I see that the thump was caused by a little silver parcel. A silver parcel? I have sponsors already. I scurry over to the parcel and pick it up tentatively. Is this really for me? Or is it some sort of Gamemaker trick?

I peak into the parcel. Once I'm sure it won't harm me I pull out a small plastic bag of black cubes and a small white net. I pull out one of the black cubes. It's soft and squishy. I smell it but I don't smell anything. I'm not stupid enough to taste it.

As I'm examining the black cube a locust starts buzzing around my hand. I swat it away but it comes back. Soon another has shown up. Eventually a little swarm as appeared around my head. I have to drop the cube to use both hands to swat them away but as soon as I put the cube down the locusts leave my head and begin swarming over the cube.

I'm not a stranger to locusts. In District 10 they visit almost every year, ravaging our supplies for livestock. But, I do remember my Grandma saying that locusts were gifts not curses and she would explain how when she was younger and District 10 went through a darker period in history they would eat the locusts for sustenance.

I go back to my parcel and pick up the white net. When I look back at the black cube the locusts pile has grown to a considerable side. Carefully I get closer and closer to the pile. Once I'm in reach I swing the net down. The locusts start swarming but the net holds and as soon as they touch the white material they drop and fall. Once all of the locusts have stopped struggling I lift the net up and take out one of the bugs.

I let out a deep breath before putting it in my mouth and chomping down. It's not the tastiest thing ever but it's better than nothing.

Lightning Drift POV

I walk casually through the desert, playing with the straps on my jacket. My eyes dart from side to side looking for any sign of landmark but all I see is sand. I scan my eyes along the ground searching for anything useful. I stop at one point and pick up a stick. I take my time examining it.

Hmmm it's a hard wood which is good… maybe I can make a knife out of it. Doesn't seem too rotted. A bit of a crack down the middle but I can work with that.

I bend reach down to put the stick in one of the pockets on my pants but when I reach down my fingers meet sand. My legs are already halfway buried in the sand. I place the stick in my jacket and begin to desperately claw at the sand but the more and more I dig at it the faster and faster I seem to sink. Eventually I just stop struggling and accept my fate. This is how I'm going to die, suffocated beneath pounds of sand. I close my eyes and wait for the desert to swallow me when suddenly I begin to fall…

_Jungle Island_

Lexi Davenport POV

My feet carry me faster than I ever thought possible as I run away from Jage's speared body and the cruel monster from District 2. I know there is jungle in front of me but all I can picture is Jage's body being stabbed as he sets me free. Tears begin to flow from my eyes as I continue to run. They cloud my vision as my foot catches on one of the many vines and I go tumbling to the ground. I rip at the vine, releasing my foot as I continue to sob. I slide my back against a thick tree and bring my knees into my chest. I sob into my knees.

I thought I was stronger than this. I thought I was tough enough for the Games but after seeing just one death I'm falling apart. How could I possibly survive?

I continue to sob. I hear an ocean in the background. It lulls me and soon my sobs fade into silent tears. I fade into a daze with the ocean in the background as I try and wipe the image of Jage off my mind.

I don't know how much time passes and in the back of my mind I know it's dangerous to stay in one place for too long but I just can't bring myself to move. I stay sitting up against the tree until a crackle and a motion to the side brings me to my feet.

I stand up quickly and brace myself for an attack. I have no weapons, I have nothing to fight with, and I'm weak. What am I going to do?

From around a large tree the crackle continues. I freeze, waiting for my attacker to appear when out steps a dainty little jungle deer.

It's different from any other deer I've seen before. It is small; its head barely comes up to my waist. Its antlers are leafy and green. It has black streaks on its body but it acts is just like that of a deer in the woods near my home.

Suddenly he spots me. His head lifts up as his deep chocolate eyes meet mine. I'm taken back to a distant memory as I slowly step towards the jungle deer.

It was one of his good days. My dad and I snuck out of the District so he could go rabbit trapping and he let me tag along. For once there wasn't the familiar amber bottle in his hand. As we were heading home a doe and her fawn stepped out of the shadows and stared at me. My dad coached me, told me to step towards her very slowly until I was right in front of her and patting her head.

Like then, I step towards the jungle deer slowly until I'm right in front of him. His eyes don't leave mine as I reach out and gently pat his head.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The cannon sounds off and the deer bounds off into the woods startled. I jump as well before looking to the sound of the noise. It's coming from the sound of the ocean. I guess the Bloodbath must be over.

Three deaths and one of them was Jage. I won't let your death be in vain my friend…

_Tundra Island_

Finch Grindel POV

Lakota's hand is clasped in mine as she pulls me through the forest. Any other day I would be happy to be holding hands with her but today, after watching Ulysses die, I can't think about anything else.

She continues to pull me through the timbers and pines until we find shelter in a large group of rocks. She pulls me down to them panting, eyes wide. I stare at her with concern. I have never seen Lakota so panicked, not even after she lost her dad in the explosion. She's always been solid.

I gently reach my arm out to her and pat her shoulder. She looks at me with those wide eyes.

"Hey Lakota, it's okay. Ulysses wanted us to live. Now we have to focus on winning okay?" I say trying to comfort her.

She shakes my arm off. "It's not Ulysses. It's her. Why do we have to be here with her? Why was she at our cornucopia?" she says desperately. I'm confused for a moment before I realize she must've been talking about that other girl, the District 4 girl.

"Are you talking about that District 4 girl?" I say slightly shocked. I thought she was upset about Ulysses's death but apparently not…

"Yeah," she responds as she takes a deep breath and calms down. "She's smart, really smart and her name is Fawn. She's the only one I'm really scared of and with her partner. I'm just really worried."

I'm slightly irked by the fact that she seems completely unaffected by Ulysses's death but this is no time to start an argument. Besides watching her pace back and forth as she comes up with some kind of plan is kind of cute.

"We need to stay away from them. Maybe with Bane on our side we can take them down but Bane isn't here… But there's only five of us here! Where are all the other tributes?" she says talking mostly to herself.

"Lakota calm down!" I say to get her to stop pacing. She looks at me like she forgot I was even standing there. "We have weapons and a small pack of supplies. We're smaller, more nimble and we're tougher than them. You know we are. Come on snap out of it!" I say trying to bring her back to the calm Lakota that she usually is.

She nods at me, finally calmed down. "Yeah you're right Finch. Thanks," she says. "First things first let's scout the area and try and figure out what the arena is and where everyone else is too. Then we'll worry about those other two and getting out of here alive." She stands up and starts walking through the forest. I follow after her.

'Only one of can get out alive Lakota,' I think to myself as we walk. 'I know you don't care about me the way I care about you. I'll do everything I can to get you home.'

Skylar Medina POV

I pull my spear from Ulysses's body. He's already dead. Such a weak thing. Fawn looks around and surveys the area. All of the tributes are already gone.

"Hmmm I wonder where everyone else is," Fawn muses outloud. We haven't spoken about it much but since that night I can't help but look at her in a different way. It's distracting. Half the time my mind is focused on the Games, the other half the time I'm focused on how beautiful she is.

I shake my head to clear it and shrug my shoulders in response. "We don't need anyone else," I reply because it's true. We don't need the other careers.

"That is true," she says. "But the other tributes aren't going to kill themselves. We need to find out where everyone else is."

I whip my spear over my back before facing her. "Let's go find them then."

_Forest Island_

Laurence "Laury" Malpense POV

I walk casually through the forest carrying my katana. Only six tributes how strange and Bethany wasn't among them. Three cannons sounded off and I have a strong feeling Bethany wasn't one of them. She's still alive. I know she is. I just have to find her.

I didn't come into these Games expecting to protect someone. I trained for so long, I thought I had to win. Apparently my true path is something else. As soon as I saw her I knew that the reason I had to be in these Games was to protect her, to make sure she survives. Maybe it was God or maybe it's just my own head messing with me but I just know that protecting her is my purpose and I will stop anyone who gets in my way of doing that.

I need to find her.

West Freymore POV

Damn that girl could punch! I search through the rubble of the cornucopia rubbing my jaw. I pick up a good sharp knife and a green backpack with some water and dried food in it. I thought she had me there for a moment but no one takes down West that easy. Good thing she ran away. Gives me some extra time to get everything I need from the cornucopia.

I analyze the situation as I continue picking up scraps and food. There were six of us at the cornucopia. The only people who are threatening are the girl and that guy with the platinum spiky hair but I'm not all that worried. I also saw Kennedy and her friend which is good news for me.

So why were there only six tributes? I'm assuming there had to be another cornucopia somewhere because there were three cannon blasts and no one died at this cornucopia.

Seeing as there were six of us and there are twenty four tributes it makes sense that there were four other cornucopias and six tributes at each question is where are the other cornucopias?

I finish getting everything I need to survive and put it all in my pack. I put a small axe in a makeshift belt I made from some strips of fabric. I stick a knife and some darts in there too. In my green backpack I have a large supply of food and water. Looks like I'm ready for the Games. Now all that's left to do is go find some prey…

_Desert Island_

Lightning Drift POV

Falling falling falling. It seems like I'm falling forever when in actuality I know it's only been a few seconds. I try and relax my body. If I'm going to die I might as well be comfortable.

Fortunately, I land on something soft. It's a large pile of sand. I peer up at the tunnel from which I just slid down. It's dark and bits of sand still flow through. Looks like I won't be getting out that way. I continue on my way following the dark tunnel to a distance light spot ahead.

My feet carry me towards the light until I step into a large clearing. In front of me is a small pool of crystal clear water. A few small desert rodents surround it but scatter when they see me. Light filters in from cracks from above. I step towards the oasis as I remove my hood.

Looks like I've found the only water in the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm Lakota and Finch are seeming a bit Katniss and Peeta-y = I don't know if I like that but oh well! Anyways Trinka needs to make two more deaths happen by the end of the day I wonder who it will be!**


	35. As Night Falls

**Sooo umm yeah... Been a while hasn't it... Basically I'm just lazy but I did have to submit a piece for a contest and write a talk so I do have my excuses! Hopefully this extra long chapter will make you not hate me so much for taking forever to update. I'll try and get to updating again regularly so expect one next week (Fingers crossed!) Also, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing for me let me know. I'm not sure if I want a Beta yet but I'm considering. Well I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1: As Night Falls<span>

Jungle Island

Alexander Lodge POV

My feet are so tired and sore from walking. My face is itchy. My neck burns. And my clothes are drenched in sweat. I've already taken off the bright red jacket I was given to wear and my black t-shirt is soaked.

It's been a few hours now since the cornucopia I guess. It must be getting on into evening. I know I should probably be setting up camp soon but I just need to find water first. So far, all I've had to drink are some of the puddles that formed on the big jungle leaves. The forest is wet enough but all the moisture is in the air. I can't find a constant source of water anywhere. So I continue to trudge on.

Without water I won't make it in this jungle heat and I hate that thought. I hate the fact that I might die all because I couldn't find water. After my dad won, my sister won, and my mom made it to the final four I'm going to die from lack of water. How pathetic. Slowly the jungle begins to dim more and more but the ground is littered with these rocks that grow a pale green so I can still see my way.

I continue to walk, my mouth growing drier by the minute while the moist jungle air taunts me. I finally stop once the sun has nearly disappeared. To continue walking at this point is suicide. I manage to find a little nook within the trunk of an old tree. Inside are some of the glowing rocks so I move them outside, a distance so that they will light up on anyone who walks by but keep me hidden in the dark. I arrange my jacket in a pillow like formation and lay down trying not to think about how thirsty I am.

Barely a minute after I've gotten comfortable I hear a rustling noise. I jump up and peak out of the nook. About 20 yards away a pile of glowing rocks gets bigger and bigger. The light of the rocks becomes more and more powerful as the pile continues to grow so that soon I can see the person making the pile. It's Zane. My heart begins to beat wildly. Why did he have to pick there to set up camp! I try to console myself by saying that there's no way he can see me in my nook but in the morning there will be much more light. Surely I will be discovered then.

I hear another pair of footsteps. Starlight steps into the light carrying a bushel of large leaves. She sets them down with a gruff.

"So while I'm out getting stuff for our shelter you're here making a pile of rocks!" she exclaims. Zane gives her a dirty look.

"It's for light. Now we don't have to make a fire," he says to her bluntly.

"Whatever, did you find any water?" she replies. Zane shakes his head. "Ugh do I have to do everything around here?" she says as she stomps her foot. It was a mistake apparently as she then falls over to the ground. "Damnit! That stupid girl!"

"You shouldn't have let her get you," Zane replies. Starlight gives him a look.

"It was a lucky shot is all," Star replies defensively.

"You're weak is all," Zane says back. The two of them begin to argue.

I take they're arguing as a moment to escape. They won't be able to hear me getting away with all their shouting but as I stand up I feel a small thump beneath my feet. I freeze and look down. It's a silver parcel. Gently I reach down and pull of the top. Three knives form an arrow pointing towards Zane and Starlight, I'm not sure who in particular. I slowly sit back down and take the knives out of the parcel. 'I hope this is what you want me to do Hermes,' I think as I settle myself back down in my nook.

Zane Djvorak POV

"God you're so annoying!" I shout at Starlight as I toss a bandage her way. "Put that on and stop complaining. " She looks at the bandage angrily but finally shuts up. She is nothing like my Mia. As she wraps up her leg I look around.

"Why do you think the air is so humid?" I ask out loud.

Star laughs at me. "Cause it's the jungle idiot." I ignore her.

"Well the water has to be coming from somewhere," I say. She just laughs again.

I pick up one of the glowing rocks and rub it. It's so wet, even with the air so humid I find it hard to believe that a rock would be this wet. I take my already wet t-shirt and dry it off as much as I can. Some water does come off but it almost immediately comes back. I pick up another rock and start smashing them together. Star begins to crack up.

"You're like a caveman!" she says to me but I just keep smashing the rocks together. Eventually one of them gives and cracks in two. Water begins to pour out. Star stops laughing.

The rocks are shells filled with water. I smirk in satisfaction. I begin to sip water out of the hollowed rock. "Hey give me that!" Star says but I don't hand her the other half. She takes it anyways. "Geez only someone as dumb as you could think to find water in rocks."

I just continue to drink from my own. 'I've found water Mia, now I just have to find Alex.'

Desert Island

Lily Bellamy POV

I walk next to Tyla, trying to keep up with her. Her legs are so long and I just seem to stumble through the sand. Her eyes shift around nervously. The sun is going down and the desert is growing darker, at least the sandstorm has ended.

We managed to grab a few canteens and food from the cornucopia. She carries most of it and still she's faster than me. I wish I wasn't so useless.

"Lily can I have the canteen?" she says to me, pausing in the sand. I pass her the canteen. It is our last one. She takes a swig before giving it back. "Here finish the rest," she says. I drink the rest. It's hardly enough to wet my tongue. "Is that all?" she asks. I nod my head. She sighs in exasperation before sitting down. "Let's take a break. I have to think." I don't respond.

I want to tell her that we have to keep walking, find someshelter and water but I don't want to distract her. The sun continues to set at the edge of the horizon and as it sets I can feel all the warmth go with it. I hug my jacket closer around myself.

The air continues to grow cooler and Tyla shows no signs of leaving. I just look around. In a dune to my right a little mound of sand begins to quiver. Out of the dune pops a jackrabbit. He hops out and shakes the sand off of his fur. I smile to myself. He reminds me of the rabbits that used to raid my mother's garden at home. She would chase them away but I would leave treats for them.

I peak over at Tyla, she's still just sitting there with her hands covering her face. I reach into my pack and take out a piece of bread. Slowly I creep towards the rabbit. He sniffs at the air and hops a few feet. Slow and steady I creep closer and closer. The rabbit finally notices me but doesn't run away. The important thing is to not make eye contact. When a predator is stalking its eyes never waver. So I make sure I'm never looking directly at the rabbit. When I'm a few feet away I set the piece of bread in front of me and wait. It takes a few minutes but slowly the rabbit hops closer and closer until he's right before me nibbling on the bread.

I've always had a thing for animals. My mom was good with plants and I was good with animals. It always seemed like I was meant to be born in District 10 instead. Soon the rabbit has hopped into my arms and is snuggling around. By now, the sun is completely dark. The moon lights up the desert but it doesn't provide the same warmth. The rabbit snuggles in my arms and I look to Tyla. She hasn't moved. I feel fear take me. I let the rabbit go and then rush over to her.

Cautiously I poke her. She stirs gently. "Tyla," I say to her. She looks up. Her face is pale white. "Tyla what's wrong?" I say to her. She just shakes her head. "Come on we need to find water and warmth," but she won't move. The jack rabbit hops over to my feet. "I need help," I say. He stares at me before hopping away but instead of going away completely he stops and stares back at me as though asking me to follow. I muster all the strength I have and support Tyla's body over my shoulders. She's so tall that her feet and legs drag behind me but light enough that I can carry her. With her on my back I follow the rabbit.

He leads me across the desert in the dark. I focus on the feel of Tyla's breath on my shoulder, to make sure she is alive. A small tree slowly comes into view and within a few minutes we are at the foot of it. It's a small tree that I'm unfamiliar with. Only three leaves sprout from the top but they are the largest leaves I've ever seen. The rabbit goes to the bottom of the tree and begins to burrow within the sand. He pokes his head back up and looks at me again, willing me to follow. I drag Tyla's body over to the spot he buried and begin to dig. After a few handfuls the sand gives way to a small tunnel, large enough for a skinny body to fit through. Luckily Tyla and I are pretty small. I slip Tyla's body in first and watch as she slides down the small tunnel. I hope it isn't a far drop. Then, I close my eyes and follow.

At the bottom, I swerve to avoid Tyla's body. She doesn't seemed harm and still hasn't awoken. I look at my surroundings but all I see is darkness. I'm suddenly aware of how very tired I am and collapse. I know it isn't smart to fall asleep in an unknown place but I just can't help myself. Slowly my eyes close.

Tundra Island

Fawn Nolan POV

Though the sun has set Skylar and I continue to move. He shows no signs of tiring and I'm fine. Nightime is the best time to kill anyways. "So where do you want to go? The District 7 kid ran towards the mountain, the other two into the forest," he says to me in his deep voice.

I consider the two options before making up my mind. "We'll go to the mountains. We'll kill him first and then try and separate the other two before killing them." Skylar nods in response

Together we set off towards the mountain near the center of the arena. As we get closer the terrain becomes rockier and rockier and I begin to sweat. Skylar continues to refill our canteens with snow, holding them within his jacket to melt it. He is better at traversing the rocks than I am and helps me often. I try as hard as I can to shake of the butterflies I get when he grabs my hand. It is important that I keep my mind clear now.

When we reach the foot of the mountain I look up. It isn't very tall, more like a very rocky hill. I examine every face of it until I find a large rock that jets out a bit. I point up to it. "I bet he's up there," I say. Skylar nods and though I know he trusts my decision I explain it to him anyway. "Most of the rocks are shallow and unstable. That large rock provides shelter and stability and he probably thinks that no one would be able to see him underneath it. He doesn't understand how obvious the choice is." Skylar just nods again before setting off towards the rock.

As we approach a faint scent reaches my nose. It is the scent of a very light campfire. It seems as though my guess was right. Skylar and I sneak up to the very edge of the rock and wait. I stay still, trying to catch any sign of deep breathing or snoring but all I hear is a rhythmic chink. He's still awake.

We could wait here until he falls asleep but that could take forever and besides, my hands are starting to hurt from holding onto the rocks. Skylar taps my shoulder to grab my attention.

"Attack?" he mouths at me but I shake my head. He frowns at me. "I can do it," he whispers. I stare at him considering the option. This wasn't a part of the plan but do I trust him to get the job done? I think about Skylar and how good he is with a spear. Finally, I nod my head. He smiles and begins to pear over the rocks. I look up with him.

The District 7 boy is sharpening a small axe. He has three more at his side. Skylar takes a spear off his back and in one quick movement throws it.

The boy looks up at the sound of the throw and quickly dodges out of the way. He has quick reflexes. Skylar doesn't waste a moment and hops up onto the ledge. The boy throws an axe at Skylar that barely misses his head. I jump up to join him. The boy looks at the two of us, an axe ready. Skylar takes off his other spear and stares at the boy. After a brief moment the boy takes off, scrambling up the rocks. Skylar grabs the spear he threw and sprints after the boy. I follow.

He can run all he wants but it doesn't matter because really I've already won this game and he doesn't stand a chance.

Hunter Mason POV

I scramble up the rocky ledge to the peak of the small mountain. I'm good at climbing and my hands are strong from climbing trees. I can only hope that they tire quickly and I can make my escape.

Unfortunately they are both strong careers, and show no signs of wavering. Still I climb on. In the back of my mind is a small glimmer of hope. My grandma won these games and so did my dad. They say it's a family curse but maybe it's just a blessing. Maybe I'm meant to win these games. This thought propels me up the mountain further and further.

Eventually the girl begins to drag behind. My heart soars when I see she has barely covered half the distance I have. The boy on the other hand, is still making good speed. I continue to scramble up the mountain but my strength is waning. I'm almost a few yards from the peak when I feel something grab my foot. It's the boy. He grabs a hold of my leg and prepares to swing his spear down onto it but I kick him in the face making him release his grip on me.

Quickly I turn around and face him. He holds one of his spears in his left hand and the other is strapped to his back. I take an axe from my belt and throw it at his spear. It strikes right near the tip and splits the point from the stick, ruining it. The boy is taken aback from the sudden lack of spear in his hand and I take his surprise as a moment to continue to climb. He recovers quickly though and has soon caught up to me.

I don't let him grab me this time and instead turn around instantly. The mountain has started to level out now so that I have a better foothold. He does as well. I take both axes in my hands and prepare to fight.

He swings his spear down but I bring up both my axes to block. I spin around as I try and slice my axes across his body. He knocks them away with his spear before slashing across my arm. It draws blood but I don't let it deter me. I swing downward with the axe in my left hand towards his right arm. He swings his spear across knocking it away but I take the opportunity to strike his other arm. The spear hits his shoulder blade, making a deep gouge. The boy cries out in agony. I use both my axes to try and land a finishing blow but he holds his spear out horizontally in both hands blocking it. Instead I swing both my axes underneath the spear and swing sharply upward knocking the spear out of his hand and down the mountain.

He stares up at me as I continue to back myself further and further up the mountain until I reach the flattened out peak. A smile crosses my face. He is weaponless and I still have two axes. His eyes show fury but it doesn't matter because there is no way he can beat me with just his hands.

Suddenly his expression of anger changes to surprise as he focuses on point behind me. He ducks covering himself beneath rocks. I start to turn around when I feel a sharp pain across my shoulder.

I collapse onto my knees as I reach up to my left shoulder. My hands find a warm, wet liquid, my blood. I look behind me and see a giant bird, the size of a man flying away from me. It screeches into the night.

It has five talons on each foot, they appear to be green and scaly like a reptiles. Its wings spread over 20 feet as it soars through the air and its black feathers seem to glint metallic in the moonlight. I watch as the giant beast turns around and soars over my head. I'm horrified to find two other bird monsters flying in circles around my head. The three birds circle endlessly until suddenly all of them peer down at me.

My heart stops when I see their eyes. They are slits. All that is there is a dark green slit devoid of anything natural. One of the birds shrieks and unearthly sound right before they all dive.

It is a pain I have never felt before. Their claws rip and tear at my body. I can feel myself being lifted into the air and then let go just to be clawed again and vaulted back up. Their feathers shed furiously and are as sharp as knives as they pierce my skin. I go numb from the pain as they continue to shred and tear at my flesh. My parka is destroyed leaving them full access to my bare chest and back. I am nothing but a mess of skin and bone now. My voice screams into the darkness of the night unheard except by the two District 4 tributes below me.

The torture seems to go on forever until eventually I feel a thud at my chest. The impact from the thud sends me out of the grasp of the bird mutts and falling down the side of the mountain. I look at my chest and find a spear embedded there. My vision fades to black as I continue to fall. Piper appears in my mind and I begin to cry. "Please don't cry Piper…" I whisper before my body hits hard rock and everything ends.

Fawn Nolan POV

I finally reach Skylar and look up to see the sight I could only catch a glimpse of below. The District 7 boy's body is tossed between the three birds like a game. They take turns tearing bits of flesh and muscle off of his body. He screams endlessly. Skylar stares up at the scene, his face devoid of emotion. I hand him the spear that was knocked out of his hands.

"End it," I say. He takes the spear and aims. The path is true as the spear flies through the air hitting the boy's body as he is dropped by one of the bird mutts. The boy is knocked out of the birds' endless game and floats down the side of the mountain like a ragdoll. I do not see where he lands.

Skylar and I wait, hidden beneath the rocks as the birds disappear. After a few moments a cannon sounds. One more down…

Forest Island

Helena Jackson POV

Kennedy and I huddle beneath a small leaf shelter we made. The coals of our fire simmer at our feat. Kennedy is so quiet, I'm not used to it. I want to start a conversation but everything we talked about before the games seems so meaningless now. So instead I stay silent.

She sniffles so I pass her a small canteen I managed to pick up at the cornucopia. She takes a sip. Suddenly a fierce wind blows right at our faces. I grab onto Kennedy and she grabs onto me. Nothing in the Games is a coincidence. From the direction of the wind a figure stumbles through the shadows. I clench my teeth and reach for a stick, anything I can use to fight.

The figure grows closer and closer, being pushed along by the fierce wind. The wind pushes him to a clearing until in the moonlight we see who it is.

"West!" Kennedy shouts as she jumps up to meet him. The wind subsides immediately.

West coughs away the dust caused by the sudden wind but meets Kennedy's hug. "Hey Ken!" he says to her with a smile. I step up cautiously.

"Oh West! I thought that girl had you back there! I was so worried," Kennedy says to him as she breaks the embrace.

"Aww I'm fine Ken! She got away but don't worry I'll track her down. I was actually just coming to look for you when this wind came out of nowhere and pushed me in this direction. What a coincidence huh?" he says to her cheerily. I just shake my head to myself. There are no coincidences in the Games.

"Oh hey Helena!" West says to me but I don't step towards him. For some reason West's friendly outgoing nature just doesn't seem right in the Games. Back in the Capitol it was fine because he was just another person. Now he's another tribute and something just doesn't seem right.

"Helena say hi to West!" Kennedy tells me. She's just so happy to see him that I can't possibly make her upset now.

"Hi West," I respond monotonously. He just nods. Kennedy brings him to our little shelter and shares the last piece of bread we have with him. He tells her about how he managed to beat up the District 2 girl he was fighting. I just stare at him. Eventually Kennedy yawns.

"Hey why don't you two get some rest? I'll keep first watch and wake one of you up when I get tired," he says enthusiastically.

"Oh West you're so sweet," Kennedy replies. "Just make sure you wake one of us up if you get tired." She's asleep within moments. I don't go so easily.

"It's okay Helena go to bed," West says with his every so friendly smile. I don't respond. "Helena come on just go to bed. Is there something wrong or something?" he says to me with a bit of anger in his voice. I notice the tightness in his muscles and the fierce look in his eyes. Not wanting to make him angry I lay down next to Kennedy. He turns around and looks out from the shelter.

Slowly I grab some pinecones that had fallen on the ground and set them up around Kennedy and me. That way if there's a lot of commotion I will wake up. Once the pinecones are set I lay back down. I try my hardest to stay awake but eventually I fall into an uneasy sleep.

I'm awoken by the crackle of a pinecone. My eyes shoot open and fall on West hunched over Kennedy's sleeping body. Something glints in his hand. It's a knife!

I leap up and tackle him before he can do anything. The tackle sends him falling into a pile of leaves but he punches me across the face and pins me to the ground. I begin to scream, to wake up Kennedy, but he covers my mouth and muffles out the sound.

"I knew you didn't trust me," he says, the knife shining in his hand. "That damn pinecone woke you up. Well it doesn't matter. I'll just kill you first and then her."

'No,' I think to myself. 'Please don't…' but I'm powerless as he slashes my one wrist and then the other. I want to scream in pain but his one hand continues to block out my mouth.

"Now I just wait," he says maliciously. My vision grows fuzzy around the edges but then I catch sight of Kennedy still sleeping. I have to do something to protect her.

I focus all my energy on the knife he dangles in his hand. With all the strength I have I swing my limp hand and wrist of up at it, knocking it out of his grasp and sending it over a short ledge into a thicket of brambles. I am satisfied knowing he will have a hard time finding it.

He curses at me but doesn't remove his hand from my mouth. There is no way to warn Kennedy but at least he doesn't have a weapon now.

The blood continues to drain from my wrists as West just looks at me without pity. I blink furiously to keep my vision from clouding over but I only feel more and more tired.

As my eyes finally close I think about Kennedy. Hopefully I bought her some time. Now she just has to use it well.

Finally darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like killing people :( I probably shouldn't have written an SYOT... Thank you to EbunnyLove for Helena and thank you to Finnick Mellark for Hunter. They were both awesome tributes and I hated having to kill them. I hope I did them justice with their deaths and I hope you continue to read the story. <strong>


	36. Closer and Closer

**Hey uhhh guys... if you're still there... So uh yeah been a while. Like ummm *cough* more than six months *cough*. Well anyways here I am. I'm in college now (woo) and I'm back to writing! Hopefully! I'm kinda out of sync with the story as of now but I plan on rereading everything I've written to see where I stand. I made do with this chapter so hopefully it's not too out of sorts. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I hope someone out there is still reading! **

* * *

><p><span>Day 2: Closer and Closer<span>

Forest Island

Kirstin Abbot POV

I wake up with a start. The sun is barely shining through the thick foliage of the trees. I pear over the edge of a particularly large tree branch that I slept on last night to find the source of whatever woke me up. The source is a very loud girl and her friend.

"So you're saying Helena just left in the middle of the night? Why do you think so?" a pretty blonde girl that I recognize from District 8 says.

The boy responds, "I don't know Ken, maybe she just knew how much we liked each other and wanted to give us time alone together."

The girl, Ken I suppose, cocks her head in a confused way. "I hope we didn't make her feel that way. I'm scared for her West."

"Oh Kennedy don't worry. She was just trying to be considerate. And besides now we have some alone time together," West says to her. Kennedy turns around to face him and then hugs him with a smile on her face.

I scoff at them from my position in the tree. You'd think they were back at home in school the way they were talking. Looking down at their tender embrace I feel a slight pinch of anger in my stomach. It frustrates me how little respect these two have for the Games. These two and so many others come to these games with nothing, they don't prepare and during training they stumble around like lost children whereas I have trained my whole life for this moment. People think us careers are cruel for the way we come into these games and kill but they don't understand that we're simply the better prepared ones…

I take out a spear that I took from the cornucopia and prepare to throw. The girl and boy break their embrace and walk again, the girl in front with the guy behind. I take aim when the boy moves. He pulls something from his pack, it's an axe. I lower the aim of my spear. This boy is not like the others…

I watch with bated breath as he raises the axe to the back of the girl who he so lovingly held in his arms a moment before. He takes a breath and prepares to bring the axe down…

"West," the girls says and the boy quickly lowers the axe and places it back in his pack. Not a moment too soon either as the girl turns around to face him.

"Yeah hun?" he asks innocently.

"Can you walk in front of me? I'm afraid something might jump out," she asks with a slight frown. The guy forces a smile on his face and nods.

I watch as the two of them walk away, a look of frustration on the boy's face. I, meanwhile, make a mental note to watch out for the boy in the future.

Tundra Island

Lakota Bartlett POV

When I open my eyes I'm shocked by heavy glare of the bright white snow. I quickly pull on my goggles to cut the glare. I raise myself from my bed in the snow to see Finch looking out of the vast tundra from atop a small snow dune. I grab my bow and arrows and go up to see him.

"Hey, have there been any more deaths?" I ask him.

"Nope, not since last night. It happened after the projections so we don't know who it is either," he replies telling me information I already know.

"Any sign of the other two since you've been on watch?" I ask. He shakes his head.

We sit there in silence for a few moments, staring out at the pure white tundra. After a few minutes he turns to face me. "So what's the plan now boss?"

I look at his friendly face. It makes me sad, the way he looks at me. He doesn't understand. I can never return whatever it is he has for me. I gave up on all connection that day at the mine. It has been and always will be Tyme and me. And to keep it that way I'm going to be the one getting out of here. Not him.

"I say we scout the island," I reply. He nods in response and stands up.

"Lead the way!" he says again with his friendly smile. I manage to force a smile onto my own face before getting up and walking towards the ocean in the distance.

Desert Island

Quinlan Darrow POV

I pause in the drifting sand to set down my pack and readjust the bandages on my arm. The spot where the girl grazed me with her arrow the other day won't stop bleeding. Now more than ever I wish I had paid more attention to the medical station in the training center but those damn careers didn't find it to be important enough for them. And now I'm not even with them anymore. I spent all that time sucking up to them just to be left on my own.

After un-wrapping the bandages I look at the cut. She just grazed me but the arrow tore up the skin pretty well and the wound hasn't been healing very easily. To make matters worse the only pack I managed to grab from the cornucopia before running was a little one armed sling pack that keeps sliding off my should and scraping my arm. I would switch it to my right arm but I'm using that one to hold a sword for protection.

The only good thing about the sling pack is that it had plenty of water and some fruit. The fruit is almost gone but I still have two big jugs of water that will probably last the day.

After tightening the bandages on my arm I set off through the dunes again. The heat beats down on my face, through my bandana. I try to keep my mind occupied to distract myself from the glaring heat. First, I think of Evlin and how I promised her I would make it back. Thinking about Evlin brings my thoughts to Dahlia but I find her face too distracting so I try and wipe it from my mind. Instead, I think about how I almost killed that girl yesterday. I can still feel the bite mark on my hand. I frown to myself, upset over the lost opportunity. I'll make sure to make the next one a real kill…

Jungle Island

Lexi Davenport POV

My mind races as I walk through the dense jungle. I hold one of the odd jungle rocks in my hand licking the moisture that it produces. My eyes dart around defensively though I know if anyone were to find me I would be an easy kill. I have no weapons and no supplies. I had to get away from the cornucopia as quickly as possible.

I think about the deaths that occurred the past day and who is left. There was Jage, that small red-head from District 9, Helena, my heart dropped when I saw her face, and the boy from District 10. Another cannon sounded off late last night but it was after the projection had occurred so I'm not sure who it is yet. My thoughts race between grief for Jage and relief that Lightning is still out there somewhere. Where he is I don't know but I have a feeling it's not very close to me. To make matters worse, the only people who I know are within my area are all careers. Yep, right now I'm completely alone.

As I see it I have two options. I can return to the cornucopia and grab a knife and some supplies. Or I can keep walking and try and learn more about my surroundings. Eventually my fear of the cornucopia wins out and I continue to walk through the thick foliage of the jungle.

Desert Island

Skylar Ross POV

Day 2 and still no sign of anyone else. I've been living off of a steady supply of the desert bugs that flock to me whenever I place some of the bait out. They give me energy and a little sustenance but I know what I really need is water. Unfortunately the desert is lacking in that. I managed to cover most of the island yesterday. I saw the other islands and concluded that the other competitors are there. I also crossed the entirety of our island. As far as I can tell there is nothing on it except for a few odd trees, a lot of sand dunes and one flattened out rocky area where the cornucopia stands. Unfortunately most of the good supplies had already been scavenged from there.

I continue to walk through the desert, my hood blocking the glare of the sun and keep the sand from my face. As I walk I pick up the small things I find, a rock here, a twig there. I'm really sure why, except that I don't have a weapon and picking these thing sup makes me feel slightly less vulnerable though really a rock isn't going to save me from a sword wielding career. It's odd, how silent these two days have been. But the silence doesn't comfort me, it only unnerves me. With each second that passes I feel the tension rising, so that when something does happen to me it will be loud and explosive.

My anxious thoughts are interrupted when I see a large brown object submerged in the sand. I begin to walk towards the object and see that it is a tree log. How a tree log wound up in the desert I haven't a clue but I suppose the Gamemakers could have just placed it there for fun. Regardless, my recently acquired scavenger personality delights at the new object. I begin to examine the log when I find that it still has a large 5 foot branch still stuck to it. With the discovery of the branch a brilliant idea pops into my head.

From my pack I pull out a particularly sharp rock I managed to find a few hours ago. With the rock I break off the branch from the tree. It's a relatively narrow branch and so doesn't take too long to break off. It takes a few hours but eventually I manage to shape the branch and use some stingy palm tree fronds to tie the sharp rock creating a spear like implement.

I sit there admiring the spear when suddenly I'm knocked to the ground. Two knees pin my back to the ground. I feel rough hands try to grab the spear in my hand but I swing it back knocking him off guard. I continue to swing the spear back until I manage to catch my attacker. He cries out in pain and the pressure in my back momentarily leaves allowing me to crawl away.

I stumble through the sand trying to right myself and put up some sort of attack but a my attacker knocks the side of my face sending me crashing down into the sand again. I manage to turn myself onto my back and hold up my spear in some sort of defense. The bright glare of the sun shades the assailants face from me. I swing the spear up but he's prepared this time and knocks it away with his arm. I see my hard work fling across the desert and be buried in the sand a few yards away.

He pulls a dagger out of his pants and bring himself closer to me. He has my arms pinned in one of his large hands and with his legs he keeps my feet from kicking. As he leans closer I manage to see his face. It's the boy from District 6, the large guy who had paired with the careers. On his face I see the shallow cut that I managed to make with my spear. A drop of blood drips down the side of his face.

His face is emotionless and his eyes are empty. Slowly he brings the knife closer and closer to my throat. As I feel the cold metal brush up against my skin the drop of blood falls from his face and onto my cheek. I break down.

Tears begin to pour out of my eyes. I can't believe it; I have only a few seconds left to live and all I can do is cry. I can't put on a brave face. I can't muster one last word. I just don't have any strength left to fight. So I let the tears fall. I manage to gasp out a few gentle sobs as I wait for my death.

Seconds pass and the cold blade stays pressed against my neck. My eyes are closed, anticipating my fate. Eventually I begin to recognize that I should've been dead 10 seconds ago. With hesitation I open my eyes. My attackers lips are tense and his eyes seem a little crazed.

"Damnit," he says as he withdraws the knife and stands up. I sit there in the sand dumbfounded. The tall District 6 boy places the knife back in his pants and then looks back at me. "Well what are you waiting for? Run! Before I change my mind."

I quickly rush to my feet and go to where my spear is buried in the sand. I pick up the spear and prepare to take off but something stops me and I look back at the boy. "Why?" I ask knowing I'm pushing my luck with this situation.

He looks up at me. "Evlin, my little sister, just thank my little sister." With a nod I run away and disappear into the sand.

Forest Island

Kennedy White POV

West and I keep traveling through the forest. He walks in front of me, strong and imposing while I bring up the rear. After we found Helena had run away this morning West and I went back to the cornucopia to find supplies. After his brief confrontation with the District 2 girl he didn't want to hang around the cornucopia too long.

Most of the supplies had been scavenged or taken away by forest creatures but we did manage to find a couple of axes and a small dagger. West gave me the dagger. Now we're traveling through the forest. West seems determined to find the District 2 girl who almost killed him. I just wish he would slow down and take his time. Why go chasing after danger? Especially seeing as we're always in danger here…

Eventually we come to a small stream. West bends down and splashes some water on his face. I sit down next to him. "About time we stopped moving! My feet are starting to kiiilll me," I say trying to lighten the dark mood of the Arena.

West continues to splash water on his face. I dip my fingers in and swirl them around in the cool creek. West looks up from his hands and stares into the forest. His face is so distant and empty, for a moment I can't recognize him as the guy I've fallen so hard for these past few days. Then he looks over at me.

His fingers point towards the water. "Fish," he says with a simple smile. I look down into the creek and find that there are a few small fish swimming. "How bout we make a fire and cook some food for dinner?"

My mind races at the danger of starting a fire but the thought of grilled fish and sitting here with West pushes it from my mind. I nod my head with a smile.

It takes about two hours but we manage to get a few of the small fish onto the banks of the creek. West laughed at me as I struggled to stab my dagger at the fish. Eventually he taught me how the water obscures the position of the fish and I actually have to stab elsewhere if I want to hit them.

As the sun starts to set we have a bright fire going and a couple of fish grilling. As we wait for the fish to cook I notice West keeps sneaking looks at me. At one point I manage to catch his eyes and I smile back. As we eat our fish the sun begins to dip down the horizon. West gets up suddenly and rushes into the forest. I sit there slightly dumfounded but eventually he comes back with light pick flowers in his hand. He hands them to me.

"They're wild roses, I know they aren't the prettiest but I noticed them on the path and wanted to give them to you. This may be a sick game but I thought there's always a little room for romance."

I'm speechless for a moment and I react the only way I know how to react when I'm truly touched. I reach out and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his around me. "This may be the kindest most touching thing anyone has ever done for me." I pull away from the hug but West holds me closer. I look up at his handsome face. Our faces are so close I can see even the faintest of freckles across his nose. Slowly he dips his head down to mine and kisses me.

His kiss is warm and fills me with a fluttery feeling from head to toe. His arm slowly slides up the side of my body. I think he's going to grab my face but his hand falters at my neck and suddenly I feel a slight pinch. West breaks the kiss and steps away from me.

I go to the point on my neck where I felt the pinch and pull out a small dart. I can just make out the faintest purplish hue on the tip. My body starts to shiver and I fall to my knees. "West… I… I don't understand," I manage to say. He kneels down next to me and grabs my hands in his.

"Oh sweet Kennedy it's nightlock, a little gift from a sponsor. Be grateful, I asked for it just for you," he says as he kisses my numbing hands.

"But I thought… I thought we had something," I say.

A small handsome smile plays on his lips. "You're too trusting Kennedy, too sweet and too naïve. These are the games. Love doesn't exist here. All that matters is who can win. But, I was swayed by your unwavering loyalty to me so I chose to kill you painless as opposed to your friend Helena last night. Soon the poison will reach you heart and you'll pass away."

All the pieces fall into place as I realize how I've been played. West releases my hands and I fall to the ground curled up in a ball. "Goodbye sweet Kennedy," he says as he stands up and walks away.

In my final moments my mind races from my family, to my friends and to my final days. West was right about me. I was too trusting, too willing to love and ultimately that was my downfall. But my ability to love is what made my life so filled with joy. So as I lay there, my vision darkening I'm comforted by that thought, that I lived my life surrounded with love and all West has ever known is deception.

Bane Manders POV

A cannon sounds. The sixth death. I wonder who it is as I stare out at the sea and towards the other islands. Finch or maybe Lakota? Or maybe one of those damned careers has found an end.

My thoughts are jolted as the land begins to rumble. The steep rocky cliff that leads to the sea begins to crumble. I take a few steps back as our island continues to shake. An earthquake? Is this some kind of Gamemaker ploy? I stare around anxiously, waiting for something to happen. Another jolt and I'm thrown from my feet. I continue to stumble up from the shaking ground, trying to get my footing. I grab a nearby tree to steady myself. It takes me a moment but I begin to realize that the island is moving. I hold onto the tree as the island moves. While the dense jungle island and frozen island seem not to be getting closer the yellowish island does appear to be getting closer.

The sun dips below the horizon as the islands get closer and closer. Looks like it's time to meet the other tributes…

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks for reading! If you're an old reader I'd love if you'd review so I could see how many out there are still reading! And let me know what you think! I'll try and update again and have it not take multiple months. Thanks all! <strong>


	37. Just an Update

Hey Guys!

So I'm not sure if those of you who were subscribed/favorited to me or this story are still on or interested but I'm gonna try and be more active writing with this account again. I've been busy writing some stories, mostly an original one that I'll be posting to fictionpress but I'd love to get back to doing fan fiction again. Now that being said, I just wanted to see if anyone is still remotely interested in 125th Hunger Games and wants me to keep writing it. I updated a few months ago and I can keep it going if enough people want to keep reading it, it just might take me a while to reacquaint myself with the characters and story line. I had a broad skeleton of what was going to happen so it won't be that difficult for me to get back into but it will take a bit of work and time. I just wanted to see if anyone out there is still interested in this story and wants to see it continued before I put in that effort. So leave a review or drop me a message if you want me to continue. If I don't get any response I probably won't keep it going. I'm not even sure if anyone is going to see this...


	38. Meetings

**So thanks to the few of you who replied to that last update. I really didn't think anyone still cared about the story anymore but it's nice to know that at least a few people enjoy my story so much that they still want it to continue so thanks :) So this is for you few who replied! As soon as I saw some people wanted it to continue I got working rereading all the tribute submissions and then all the chapters. It really helped an now I have a pretty good plan for the story. I think I know who's going to win but I'm still going back and forth at time so we'll see. Anyways enough of my rabble. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Day 2 Meetings<span>

Jungle Island

Alexander Lodge POV

I hardly slept at all last night, too fearful of what would come this morning. Now that morning has come I sit perched in the back corner of the hollow tree trunk eyes staring into the small clearing in front of me. The sunlight takes a while to reach the jungle floor and light up the area. The rocks glow faintly. At my waist are the few knives Hermes sent me yesterday. I hold one in my hand, prepared for the worst.

Eventually the sun reaches the jungle clearing and lights on the two figures a few yards in front of me. I wait tensely for them to stir. Zane is the first to wake. He gets off the ground and stretches his muscles. From the ground he picks up a rock, cracks it, and drinks from the inside. After, he picks up his sword and swirls it around. Still he doesn't notice me. 'Come on Hermes, you better have had a good reason for that gift,' I think to myself.

Eventually Zane gets an annoyed look on his face and steps over to the still gently sleeping Star. He stares down at her with contempt. "Wake up," he says gruffly as he kicks her side. She sits up abruptly and stares at him.

"What was that for?" she asks as she stands up and begins to brush her hair with her fingers.

"For being lazy. Come on, we have to go find the others, or at least someone to kill."

Star sighs loudly and then continues to take her time cleaning and picking up her supplies. Zane scowls at her.

"Just a day ago you were trying to flirty and seduce everyone. And today here you are being a huge brat. Some strategy," he says to her.

Star frowned at him. "Well I came to the conclusion that you were a lost cause. Besides that strategy was stupid. It wasn't working."

"It worked for Mia. You just weren't doing it right. If you were willing to give up on it so quickly it's no wonder it wasn't working for you," he says matter of factly.

Star stomps over to him, giving her a perfect view of my hiding place. "Oh yes, of course you'd think she's just fantastic! You and your sick puppy dog love." Suddenly her face changes. She's caught sight of me. A nasty smile curls on her face. "Speaking of which, I spy a Lodge right now."

Zane whips his head around quickly and catches sight of me in the tree trunk. An odd look passes his face as he begins to step towards me calmly. Star stares at me coldly and cruelly. I take deep breaths, praying that this is what Hermes wanted. Eventually Zane reaches me and pulls me out by the scruff of the neck. I hardly struggle as he carries me towards the clearing and throws me on the ground. He steps on the back of my jacket to keep me in place.

Starlight looks down at me with contempt and then looks at Zane, a challenge plastered on her face. "Well," she says expectantly.

Zane stares at her dumbly. "Well what?"

"Well aren't you going to kill him?" My breath catches in my chest.

"Isn't he from your district?"

Starlight throws her hands up in exasperation. "Yes, but like that means anything! I do intend to win this and to do that he needs to die. So do it. You were the one just saying a minute ago how you wanted to go out and find people to kill."

Zane glances down at me, his expression unreadable. "It just doesn't feel right killing your mentor's brother. Maybe we can keep him in the group."

Star scoffs at him. Her beauty is almost impossible to see behind her anger. "Oh right! Of course that's what you want. I heard your conversation Zane! I know what your plan is. You and that stupid bitch were conspiring against me this whole time. All for the little brat! So you know what? If you aren't gonna kill him I will!" she shouts at him. I'm at a loss for what she's saying but suddenly none of that matters as she comes at me with a sword…

Desert/Forest Island

Lightning Drift POV

The underground oasis really is quite beautiful. Even with my whirring and turning mind I can appreciate that. It is especially beautiful for all the wonderful resources it provides me with. The water is clean and clear. Some fish swim in it. During the day small desert creatures visit the pool to drink. Reeds and tiny bushes and trees ring the oasis, soaking up the little bits of sunlight that filter through the patchy ceiling above. Rubbles of rock line the area. Everything I need is here.

I spent yesterday mostly relaxing and making a few easy traps. Snares mostly, though a few mechanisms for sink holes too. The one I fell in yesterday got me thinking. I explored the cavern slightly and found a few pathways. I wonder how extensive they are? I didn't bother exploring too much for fear of getting lost and instead have spent my time relaxing and tinkering with some materials. Who would've though the games would be so easy?

In the morning I catch a small fish and eat it raw. I think fish are okay to eat raw… I feel like I learned that at some point. Regardless it fills me up well and I get to work tinkering with a small trip wire. My wind is whirring with different possibilities and the mechanisms behind the wire that I hardly even notice the large humped shadow growing closer from one of the caves.

With a final tweak I pinch a small knot into place. I smile at my handiwork. "Umm excuse me…" small voice says from the darkness. I jump up, surprised and scared. From my belt I pull out a rough knife I made.

"Who's there?" I ask trying to hide my fear.

From the cavern in front of me the large humped shape steps forward. "Umm hi, please don't hurt me," a small voice says. I recognize her as the girl from District 11, the mayor's daughter. On her back is a tall pretty girl, passed out. A little bunny bounces past them and sips from the oasis. Distantly in the back of my mind I think how silly it is for someone to approach another tribute and ask not to be hurt. However, I'm too distracted by my own relief to really dwell on it.

Once the relief passes I realize I could probably kill the girl and her friend right now. The small girl has no weapons, and the older one is passed out. I could do it. I could attack them. But the more and more I think about the option the more and more unrealistic it seems. Slowly I lower my little stone knife and step towards her.

"Uh hi," I say awkwardly. What exactly does she want? And why is she approaching another tribute she's never talked to before for help?

"Umm I know this is kinda awkward but my friend passed out yesterday. I couldn't get her to wake up. I don't know what's wrong," she says as she lays her friend on the floor. She's pretty, I guess.

In a way I feel bad for the girl, though pity isn't a feeling I usually feel. She clearly has no place in the games and she came to the completely wrong person for help with her friend. People are not machines. I can't take them apart and figure out what's going on. How am I supposed to know how to help?

"Uhh have you tried giving her any water," I suggest as I step closer a little cautiously.

The little girl shakes her head. I turn around and go back to my small mound of supplies and grab a little piece of wood I hollowed out. I then scoop up some water and approach the passed out girl. Gently I tip some into her mouth. She stirs slightly as the water touches her parched lips. I continue to dip the water into the pool of water and into her mouth and some on her face until slowly her eyes flutter open.

"Tyla!" the little girl cries out, as her friend's eyes flutter open and slowly come to focus. I back away, unsure of what to do. Slowly her friend sits up. I continue to back away. The little girl looks overjoyed at her friend. Eventually the girl, Tyla, spots me. Quicker than I was expecting she dashes back and pulls out a bow and arrow. She aims to shoot at me; I roll away and grab a spear I made. I prepare to throw.

Tyla Kytlee POV

My finger holds the arrow in place as I stare at the boy. My head is swimming, my stomach churning, but my arms are steady as I look at him. Lily looks at me in shock. The boy holds a spear awkwardly in his hand. His bright blues eyes twitch slightly as he stares at me.

"Drop the spear," I say, my voice weaker than I was expecting.

"Drop your arrow," he says back, voice calm and quiet.

"Both of you! Drop your weapons please!" Lily calls out. I ignore her.

My mind swims with incidents of the past day. I don't remember much, except passing out. Where am I? How did I get here? All I want to do is sit down and catch my thoughts but this boy… I don't know him and I don't like that I don't know him.

I notice his twitching arms and the slightest bit of distress in his eyes. Does he really have what it takes to throw that spear? At the same time I can feel the shift in my vision. I'm not at my peak right now and I'm already no expert at archery. Will I really be able to hit him? My thoughts are interrupted when Lily jumps in front of me trying to get me to stop my shot.

"Please Tyle! Please don't do it. He helped you," she pleads to me. I try and push her out of the way.

"Lily get down! He could shoot you!" I say to her. But the boy just stares at her curiously. As I struggle with Lily he lowers the spear. Finally I manage to push Lily out of the way. I start to bring the bow back up by seeing the boy standing there just staring at me stops me. Suddenly everything's different now that he's not a threat. I lower my bow while thinking to myself what a stupid mistake I was making.

Lily sighs with relief before grabbing my hand. "Oh thank goodness. He really did help you Tyla. He gave you water," she says. I continue to stare at the boy. He peers at me oddly, blue eyes unreadable.

'Thanks," I say quietly. He doesn't respond. Carefully I lead Lily back to our stuff. I casually go through our pack. We have nothing except my bow and arrows and a spear.

The boy continues to look at me. "Feel free to help yourself to some water or fruit," he says gesturing towards the pool of water and some trees.

I nod towards him. Lily gets right to it. Filling waterskins with water and drinking it. I cautiously pick the fruit, and sniff it carefully. Lily laughs at me and tells me it's safe. Meanwhile the boy continues to look at us. His eyes are so unblinking. It can't be natural. After a few minutes of collecting things and for me, regaining my strength, Lily and I strap on our packs.

I stare at the boy blankly. "Well bye then," I say to him. Again he doesn't' t respond. Slowly Lily and I walk down a dark cavernous path, the odd encounter behind us.

Tundra Island

Fawn Nolan POV

Skylar and I perch on a few rocks further down the mountain. The sun is beginning to climb. It must be almost lunchtime. Currently, we're taking a break. Skylar grumbles besides me.

"Everything okay over there?" I ask lightly.

"That boy got me good. Shoulder is really hurting," he says as he groans and tries to reach back to the patch of bandages around his shoulder blade. Underneath is an incredibly deep gouge made by the District 7 boy and his axe. Last night I managed to treat the wound slightly, though my medical skills are subpar compared to the rest of my skills. I hadn't counted on one of us getting injured. The District 7 boy was a better fighter than I was prepared for. The next battle will be better calculated.

"Will you be okay?" I ask lightly. Deep down I feel a small pit of worry in my stomach. I do like Skylar, as much as I hate to admit it, but at least by admitting it I can address how best to avoid letting it affect me. After that kiss back in the capital I had to admit it. Asides from stopping the dark pit of jealousy I felt whenever he was around Star, it also further resolved him as my ally. So long as I can still kill him in the end…

He gives me a smile that makes my heart flutter slightly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. So what next?" he asks. He knows who makes the plans here.

"Next we go after the other two. The girl and the boy. Together they may cause a challenge but if we can separate them they shouldn't cause much of a problem. She's good with a bow and arrow, so close combat is the plan. We'll have to sneak up on her. The boy, on his own, shouldn't cause many problems at all," I say detailing what I know.

"Okay," he says standing up, grimacing slightly at the pain in his shoulder. I stand up next to him.

"Time to find our next victim," I say with my sights set on the forest.

Desert/Forest Island

Bethany Caelum POV

I lay on my back, near the cliff, beneath the shade of tall grove of palm trees. I chew on a piece of sweet grass. I'm not really sure what it is, but it tastes good and keeps my stomach from growling.

Casually, I aim my crossbow up at a tree. I set my sights on a small brown object. With a crunch I chew on the grass and let the arrow go. I manage to hit the brown object and it comes crashing down to the ground. I sigh as it plunks next to a few others.

I managed to find this grove yesterday, after escaping from the District 6 boy. Oh man for a moment I really thought I was going to die. Luckily I got away. Managed to stumble away to the cliffs of the island and find this grove. And since then, here I've been, knocking down coconuts and wasting away the time.

But that's the plan really, run, hide, and try to stay alive as long as I can. Only problem is Laury is somewhere out there… on one of those other islands. With a sigh I get up and pick up one of the coconuts. I smash it against a couple of rocks to crack it open and begin to drink from the inside.

Just as I'm about to lean back against the coconut tree a loud cannon booms. 'Another death," I think to myself. And then the ground begins to rumble. I stand up in surprise and look across the cliff as a green and vibrant island moves closer towards me.

Laurence "Laury" Malpence POV

I perch on top of a tree, as we move closer to the desert island. Slowly I begin to see the shore. Ahead of me is a small grove of pine trees and standing at the base of one is Bethany! What good luck!

With a gently thud the two islands meet. I jump down and go to greet her. Her face breaks out into a smile when she sees me. I get this feeling of purpose in my chest. This girl is the reason I'm here. I just know it.

"Laury! Boy am I glad to see you," she says as she stands up and hugs me. Together we stare into the forest I just came from. "So this must be the Quarter Quell surprise."

I nod my head. "Yeah, she's an engineer. She must've had a field day creating this." Bethany nods next to me. "I don't want to even think about the traps she has planned for us."

"Well luckily you don't have to," a deep voice says. Bethany and I turn our heads sharply to the right. The boy from District 11 stands before us. Bane I think his name was. He holds a very large knife in his hand. I pull my two swords from my back.

"Oh and why is that?" Bethany asks challengingly as she readies her crossbow. "The way I see it it's two against one."

The boy doesn't reply. Instead he charges. He's quicker than I thought and reaches us fairly quickly. Bethany shoots her crossbow and manages to graze his arm. He stutters slightly but keeps at us.

While Bethany prepares another arrow I get in a fight stance. The boy is skillful with his body and does a good job of dodging my first strikes. I scowl in frustration. He only has a knife? Come on Laury this is easy.

But the boy is strong. And as I swirl one of my swords around he grabs my arm and stops the attack. Luckily I have another sword. Quick and deadly I swing at him, he just manages to role away. Even so I make a deep gouge in his arm.

He gets up and growls at me. Meanwhile Bethany's arrow is prepared and she takes aim. Bane notices and charges for her next. Damn why is he so fast? Bethany tries to shoot but the crossbow catches. "What?" I hear her say in surprise as Bane charges her. He aims to swing his knife down while Bethany braces for the attack. Just in time I reach her and push her aside. I try and dodge back but even so the knife cuts me down the front. Stumbling backwards I fall to the ground. 'Shit.'

Bane takes a step back for a moment, catching his breath, but in his eyes I see something click. As Bethany and I quickly pull ourselves to our feet Bane charges for Bethany again. This time she's more prepared and brings her crossbow up quickly. Again she takes aim and AGAIN the arrow sticks. 'What is going on?' Once again I crawl towards her, this time I'm too slow and I can only push her down and wait for the blow. The knife hits me near the neck and it hits me deep. I stumble to the ground.

"Laury!" Bethany calls out. I attempt to get back up but I'm losing blood fast. Meanwhile Bane is charging for Bethany again.

I know what I have to do and I know this is the end. I catch sight of Bethany, readying another arrow. I can't risk it though. With all the energy I can muster I raise my sword and aim for his back. Swords are not meant for throwing but as the device flies awkwardly through the air it manages to strike him in the back. He falls down in pain as Bethany releases her arrow up into the palm trees. This time the arrow strikes and knocks an entire bunch of coconuts on Bane's head, knocking him out.

With a sigh of relief I collapse to the ground. Bethany scrambles towards me. Worry plastered on her face. She reaches over and tries to stop the immense flow of blood leaving the wound near my neck. "Nice shot with the arrow," I manage to squeak out.

She laughs weakly. "Just another prank. Like the first time we met," she says lightly. "I'm so sorry Laury. I thought we could really go a long way together."

I shake my head at her. "Don't be sorry Bethany. Ever since a young age I knew I had to enter the games. I left my home district for it so I could train elsewhere. I dedicated my life to training so I could win. But then I got here, and I met you, and I just knew you were the purpose. I had to protect you. So it's worth it. I promise." With blood stained hands I reach for hers and give a light squeeze. As the world goes black around me I stare up at her face. I've fulfilled my purpose.

Bethany Caelum POV

I gently close Laury's eyes as I see them begin to unfocus. A few tears fall down my face. He protected me. I won't let it go in vain. Gently I bend down and kiss him.

Suddenly filled with anger I stare up at the sky. "I know that was you Trinka! I know you made my crossbow stop! You couldn't have me kill Bane for some reason but at least I figured out a way to knock him out right? You make me sick!" I scream hoping the cameras catch my rage.

Nearby Bane begins to stir. I look around quickly, hoping for a place to hide. Just as I'm about to sprint into the forest the ground opens down beneath me and sucks me in. 'Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have gotten so angry…'

Jungle Island POV

Starlight "Star" Lockwood

I start towards the Lodge boy, the brother of my traitor mentor with my sword. 'Come on Zane, what are you going to do?' I stare down at little Alex's face as he looks up fearfully at me. With a look of contempt I swing my sword down.

I am completely unsurprised when Zane blocks my shot with his sword. Alex looks up at him gratefully. "Don't do that," Zane says threateningly.

I back up and throw my hands up. "Oh! Why not Zane? Afraid precious Mia won't forgive you for letting her little brother die? She's a bitch Zane! A huge backstabbing bitch! She's abandoned me as a mentor and she's using you to save her brother! She's a slut who uses that body of hers to get what she wants. She. Is. A. Slut!" I scream at him. All the anger I've been holding in since seeing Mia abandon me to help save Alex comes pouring out.

Zane snaps and steps towards me menacingly. I catch sight of Alex on the ground, scuttling backwards towards a tree. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Zane screams at me as he steps forward. I prepare my sword in case I have to defend myself. "You don't know anything about her! She's perfect! She's an angel! And you're just an annoying little bitch!" With ferocity and anger he swings his sword down. I block it with mine but the force of the blow catches me off guard.

"You know why Mia abandoned you as your mentor? It's because you're a stupid, worthless bitch! She knew you were gonna fail in here. Your strategy was stupid from the start. How could anyone possibly want you!" he screams at me.

Suddenly my sister's face appears before my eyes. 'Forever alone…' Zane swings his sword down again. I'm not as ready to block and as I bring up my sword I fall to the ground.

"You're just a ugly bitch. No one will ever want you. And you're going to die in here," he says, the ferocious anger now replaced with an icy coolness. I stumble back, tears threatening to spill as Zane begins to strike again. With one final resolve I bring the sword up to block the blow. The recoil from the block causes Zane to stumble and gives me just enough chance to escape into the jungle.

As I run through the trees leave and branches stick and pull in my hair. I stumble and crash into mud on the ground. Twigs scratch at my face and arms. Eventually I reach a tiny pool of crystal clear water. It seems to pop out of the ground as I reach it. I stumble over a hidden root and fall nearly plunging into the water. Instead as I pull my face up from the ground I catch sight of my reflection.

My face is scratched and muddy. My once shining dark eyes are pale and glazed over. My hair is messy, with leaves and tangles in it. The beauty that once greeted me whenever I saw my reflection has disappeared and been replaced by an ugly unwanted girl. With huge heaving sobs I break down crying into the pool, blurring the ugly reflection in the water

Desert/Forest Island

Lightning Drift POV

A few minutes after Tyla and the little girl left I continue making snares and traps. I was relieved when I saw their backs disappear into the darkness. I just don't understand people and that whole confrontation was weird. I could've killed them when the girl first stumbled in here but I didn't. For some reason actually confronting and killing them felt too weird. No that wouldn't have done at all. Best to catch them in a trap later…

As I sit there in my little piece of paradise, making snares, tripwires, spikes, and triggered knives I begin to plan some traps. 'Perhaps a trip wire in the caverns, causing knives to fly from the walls. Maybe pits in the sand leading to spikes…'

I'm brought out of my planning trance when the ground begins to shake around me. Sand falls from the ceiling, as the earth trembles. Thoughtfully I looked up at the ceiling. The ground trembles but the ceiling remains solid. 'Interesting…'

Once the trembling stops I climb a small rock pile and examine the ceiling. I chip and poke at it. Testing some spots before climbing back down. As I look up at the ceiling a beautiful plan forms in my mind. A small smile creeps onto my place as I begin to think of my trap. 'I can't kill people one of one but if they happen to fall into a trap well then I guess it's not really my fault.'

* * *

><p><strong>So some good stuff in here. A little bit of action, a little bit of catching up with some peeps, and we got to see how the first two islands come together. It actually felt pretty good to write this story again. Now that I have a fairly clear idea of what's going on it shouldn't be as difficult for me to get out more chapters so hopefully I can get on some kind of schedule. Anyways thanks for reading :)<strong>


	39. All As Planned

**The next chapter! Sorry I forgot to mention this last time but thank you Legacygal for submitting your tribute Laury! I hope I did him justice with my writing. Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Day 2 All as Planned<span>

Trinka Lucia POV

I bite my nails as the events in the arena unfold before my eyes. The large screen in the gamemaker room shows each and every tributes movement. I focus on one screen, with the boy from District 9 and the girl from District 8. "D9 boy receiving sponsor item in 3…2…1…" an underling gamemaker says as he pushes the button that releases the sponsor gifts. I switch to my other hand and continue to bite my fingers as I watch the boy open the box and then poison the girl that had been so infatuated with him. With that death my masterpiece truly begins to shine.

"Desert and Forest," I say to the group of gamemakers below me. They nod in understanding as they begin to fiddle with equipment and send the desert and forest islands colliding towards each other. My nails are nearly bitten down to stubs by the time the two islands meet.

"Trinka," a small gamemaker girl says to me.

I turn to her suddenly. "Yes?" I say as I drop my hands.

"According to our radar, the D11 boy, Bane, and the D8 boy, Laurence, are within a close enough vicinity to one another that there is a 87.98 percent chance they will collide. In addition, the boy Laurence has encountered his ally Bethany, from D5. How would you like us to proceed?"

I resist the urge to bring my hands up to my mouth again. 'Damn,' I think to myself. 'No wonder there are so many pointless deaths in previous Games. It's near impossible to keep these tributes from encountering one another. In addition, Reaper wants these games to be bloody. If I twist this encounter so that no one dies he'll be furious. Someone has to die…" Thinking quickly I come up with the best possible solution to provide the most meaningful and perfect death I can imagine.

"Luke, release the aggressor inducing hormones around the D11 tribute. Talia, prepare to stall the D5 girl's crossbow if she tries to shoot at the D11 tribute. We're gonna cause Laury to sacrifice himself a little earlier than I originally planned." All around me my subordinates prepare the proper responses and technologies.

I hold my breath as the encounter proceeds. Emboldened by the aggressor hormones Bane rushes the two allies. Talia nearly ruins the whole plot when she lets Bethany release an arrow. Luckily the shot is faulty and just grazes the target. So many unpredictable factors… so many things that can go wrong. Luckily, all happens as planned, and Laury sacrifices himself for Bethany. To top it off, Bethany knocks Bane out, giving her just enough time to kiss her friend farewell. It could not have been more perfect.

"Great job team," I say as the light indicating Laurence goes off. I'm about to turn away from the screen for a brief break when the voice of the D5 girl fills the room.

"I know it was you Trinka! I know you made my crossbow stop! You couldn't have me kill Bane for some reason but at least I figured out a way to knock him out right? You make me sick!" she calls out to the hidden cameras. All the gamemakers in the room look at me, waiting for a response. My eyes narrow at the insolence of the girl.

"Drop her into the pit," I say as I turn away to get a coffee.

Desert/Forest Island

Bane Manders POV

Slowly my vision comes back to my. Oh my head…. I slowly reach up and touch the top of my head. I feel a large painful bump. 'What happened…'

I struggle to bring myself to remember the events that had just transpired. The islands were coming together, then I remember smelling this really spicy smell, and suddenly I felt so angry. I charged two people! Oh why did I do that I could've been killed. But I wasn't…

Suddenly I remember that I'm taking part in a deadly game I stand up and look around. No one is around me. Did I kill both of them? No… I killed one. I killed the boy. Then the girl knocked me out somehow.

Satisfied that I'm safe, at least for the moment, I sit back and rest my pounding head against one of the trees. The whole incident has shaken me, the unshakeable one, the one who has witnessed gruesome things and has felt incredible pain back in my home. It's scary to think that the gamemakers could've influenced me so much. If they can make me rush headfirst into a near unwinnable fight what else could they do?

Kirstin Abbott POV

These games have been too quiet. Except for a few close calls I've hardly encountered anyone, no teammates, and no viable enemies to kill. I'm not sure whether to be relieved or unsettled…

I guess I should be grateful. Heck maybe I can get through these whole games without another confrontation! But even as I try and convince myself that the relatively quiet nature of my game is a good thing I can't help but feel that it's all going to lead to something big soon.

These thoughts bounce back and forth in my mind as I trudge through the new desert landscape. My forest jacket is ill equipped for the desert winds and sand but I make do by wrapping the small hood and my forest green bandanna around my head as well as I can. I'm not sure where I'm going but at least the desert doesn't make me feel quite so claustrophobic.

Unfortunately, the desert sands begin to pick up and I can hardly see anything in front of me, I'm just as enclosed as I was back on the other island…

As I continue through the fierce winds I try, once again, to settle the discomfort and nagging suspicion in my stomach that something bad is about to happen… Distantly I recall one of my father's lessons. 'Trust your instincts Kirsten, even if they turn out to be wrong, it's better to be safe than sorry,' his voice echoes in my mind. Right… trust my instincts, I think as I pull out a large knife I managed to scrap from the cornucopia. I prepare myself not a moment too soon as a large towering figure lunges from the sand storm and attacks me.

Quinlan Darrow POV

From my vantage point on top of the dune I see a figure approaching through the sand. 'Okay Quinlan, no more stalling, no more holding back. You will kill someone. Don't think about Dahlia. You're doing this for Evlin. To win you have to kill. You can do it…'

I wait patiently, a club, the only weapon I managed to salvage from the cornucopia, twitching in my hand. Just as the figure reaches the bottom of my dune I lunge.

Somehow she was expecting me and holds up a knife to defend herself. I catch glimpse of the long blonde hair beneath her hood, signaling it's a girl. This should be easy…

After her initial defense I lunge again, using my strength and size to tower over her and strike down. But she's quicker, and more nimble on her feet than I was expecting. She attempts to dive back, and place some distance between us. From her side she pulls out a small knife and throws it at me. I just manage to bring up my club in time to block it. She's more skilled than I was expecting….

With a burst of speed I try and close the distance between us. If she wants distance then I'll do everything I can to prevent that. She throws another knife at me as I charge. This time it's a truer hit and sticks in my shoulder. I wince in pain but otherwise keep at her.

As I reach her I lunge with my club. She brings up her large knife to defend herself but I manage to knock her to the ground with my lunge. We roll in the sand, each struggling to gain power. She is stronger than an ordinary tribute. Is she some sort of secret career? Finally, after minutes of struggling, I manage to pin her down. As I lift up my club to hit her my hood falls back from my face.

I prepare to strike when suddenly she speaks up. "Quinlan?" she asks in shock. How does she know my name? Her voice catches me off guard and I hold back my blow.

"How do you know my name?" I ask cautiously, keeping my club up just in case. She struggles to free her hand as she reaches up towards her face. I prepare to strike again.

"Stop stop!" she cries out as she puts her hands up in defense. Slowly she pulls back the green hood on her head. "It's me, Kirsten, one of the careers." I stare at her carefully. One of the careers, one of my "allies". Still I keep the club up. "Uhh you can put that down," she says to me. "I'm not going to attack I promise.

Without even realizing it I relax my arm. I feel her sigh with relief beneath my pin. Slowly I stand up. The wind whips around my face as I raise my hood again. Kirsten stands up and dusts herself off. Pulling her hood up too. "Still allies right?" she asks as she extends a hand towards me.

"Right," I reply as I take hers and give it a handshake. 'At least for now…'

Jungle Island

Lexi Davenport POV

In a dull daze I travel through the jungle, in my hand is a moist rock that I've been using for water. However, it is long forgotten. Instead my mind focuses on my lost alliance. Jage, his death meant to protect me. Helen and Kennedy, dead somewhere else, somewhere unknown for reasons I can't fathom. And then there's West, a boy I don't trust and don't mean to trust. And here I am, alone, with no possible hope of winning these games.

My feet walk aimlessly through the thick underbrush of the forest. I should be more cautious. I should be paying attention to where I'm going. I should go back to the cornucopia and find a weapon. I should make a weapon. I should get some food. I should do something productive. But even as I know this all I can do is wander through the jungle and think about how hopeless everything is.

It must be getting on later in the afternoon now… Another cannon sounded an hour ago, another death. It's only a matter of time before I'm the dead one. Suddenly I collapse to the ground. Unable to stop myself I curl up into a little ball. I expect tears but nothing comes. There's nothing left in me. Nothing at all…

I close my eyes and expect darkness, I expect to drift away, or at least lay there until someone finds me and kills me. But instead a beautiful light filters before my eyes, and in the center of that light is the figure of someone I've only seen in photographs. It's my mom. She looks like me, except more beautiful and more radiant. She smiles at me, eyes shining.

"My beautiful girl. So strong, so kind. I knew you'd fight for our family, fight to stay alive. You have the spark you do, the spark that it takes to win," she says to me, her voice a combination of all the most beautiful sounds I've heard over the years. As she brings up the spark her face changes into the face of my elderly mentor, Nova.

"You have the spark, sweet Lexi. The spark that forces you to get up when you're feeling down. The spark that will convince you to keep fighting. The spark that your mother had, that allowed her to volunteer for the deaf girl in the first place, the spark that kept her going right until the very end. You have the spark but you have to know how to use it. So get up! Get up and fight like your mother did," she says, her voice kind and filled with wisdom

Slowly my eyes open up to the quickly darkening jungle. As I blink and begin to focus I hear a small thump. I sit up abruptly but it's only a small silver parcel, a sponsor's gift! With renewed strength I get up and get the gift, opening it with trembling fingers.

Gently and carefully I pick up a small gleaming and razor sharp knife. With wide eyes I pick it up and swing it around. I begin to examine it. It really is a fine knife. Sharp and perfectly balanced for my small hands. Then I look at the hilt…

Etched into the very bottom of the knife is a small yellow spark, spiky and shimmery. I rub my fingers over it slowly. 'The spark,' I think to myself. As I look at the shimmery little etching my mind filters back to a boy, a boy who used to love to fiddle with electronics and sparks. 'Lightning…'

'I'm not alone, you're still out there Lightning, I know you are. I know you didn't want an ally but maybe I can find you. And maybe, just maybe, we can try and get through this together.'

Zane Djvorak POV

I can still feel my anger fuming. It's been a few hours but still I feel the rage inside me. 'How dare she call Mia a slut. I'll show her. No one insults my love.'

I slash and tear at vines and branches in my way as I follow the messy path made my Star. Hand and footprints litter the path, leading us to her. Behind me Alex struggles to keep up. His small feet trip and stumble over the rocks and roots. I have to actively force myself to slow down for him…

I try to remind myself that it's actually quite good that I found him, but at the moment all I can think is about what a nuisance he is. But Mia asked me to take care of him so I will… at least until he inevitably gets killed that is… I force myself to stop and wait for him. Soon he catches up, panting. I toss him a rock; he raises his head in thanks.

I wait as patiently as I can as he slurps the rock. He has her bone structure, and her wide bright eyes. And he wields those knives well, just like she does. Hmph, shame he'll have to die eventually. But don't worry Mia, I'll do my best to protect him. Then when I come home a victor we can be together at last…

My patience begins to wear thin as Alex catches his breath. Eventually we start walking again, but Alex's slow pace keeps me from going as fast as I want. I have to catch Star, I have to teach her a lesson and show others what happens to those who talk bad about Mia. I try and push the pace again.

"Umm Zane," Alex speak up tentatively. I jerk my head towards him to let him know I'm listening as I continue to charge through the jungle. "Maybe we should stop soon. It's starting to get dark. We can search for Star in the morning. She's leaving a pretty obvious path. I'm sure it'll still be there in the morning…" he says but starts to trail off as I look around and glare at him

I feel the rage building up in me again. The rage that takes over and makes me go blind with fury. The rage that causes me to destroy everyone and everything around me. The rage that almost caused me to attack Alex when Star ran off. I whip around and face Alex.

Doesn't he understand? Doesn't he understand that we can't let Star get away? We can't let anyone who insults Mia get away with it. People need to learn…

I step towards him, my sword in my hand. I can feel the blinding rage of pressure build up behind my eyes, threatening to push me over the edge. Alex trembles slightly and I see him grip his knife, preparing to defend himself. Then I look to his face, and in his eyes I see Mia.

With as much restraint as I can muster I take a deep breath and turn the other way. I hear Alex exhale behind me. "We're going to keep going for another 3 more hours. Then we'll stop," I say as I begin to charge through the jungle, this time an even quicker pace than before. I channel my rage into my sword swings, ripping and tearing at the jungle. Behind me I hear Alex pant and stumble, struggling to keep up.

Tundra Island

Skylar Medina POV

The moon rises over the tundra landscape as Fawn and I descend back onto level ground. My shoulder aches and throbs but being back on level ground helps. Fawn hops down from a rock and lands nimbly on her feet. The two of us look across the tundra landscape and past the small shimmering cornucopia towards the dark pine forest.

"That's our goal," Fawn says beside me, her voice silky, smooth, and oh so sexy. "We'll start towards there tomorrow and begin to track them."

"What if my shoulder isn't healed enough by the time we find them?" I ask as I reach up and brush the rough bandages on my shoulder.

"It won't be a problem. We'll go after the boy. He's the weaker of the two. Even if you're injured we should be able to take him out. Then we'll go after the girl. She is stronger and more skilled but by then you will be more healed and she will be more emotionally unstable with the death of her companion, "she explains to me always observing the things I would never notice.

"I thought she didn't care about him as much," I say, noting the small things I've observed.

"She may try to act like she doesn't like him but she does. He means more to her than she could possibly realize. It will catch her off guard, his death, and that is when will attack," she explains her eyes focused on the looming forest.

I smile, wondering if she realizes how much she's describing herself right now. 'You may not think I mean that much to you but I know I do. But don't worry love, you won't have to deal with losing me because I'm going to be the one winning these games. But until then, I will enjoy your company while I can…'

With a determined look on her dreamy face Fawn starts towards the forest. I stop her with my good arm and wrap it around her. She smiles up at me. 'Oh yes, I'll enjoy this while it lasts,' I think as we walk, arms wrapped around each other, towards the dark future.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda a blander chapter than usual. I was more using this to set up some situations that I have planned for the next few chapters so that's why not much happened and why it was short. I hope you managed to enjoy it anyways. Leave me a review so I know what you think! And thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
